


Hightailing It

by acesdesire



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adventure, Dorks in Love, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Secrets, Spoilers, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesdesire/pseuds/acesdesire
Summary: Matters are worsening at the Citadel, and Prompto is blindsided by Noctis' request to run away with him. Running always has consequences; running away with princes has even more. (A fic where the roadtrip starts off with only Noctis and Prompto).





	1. Cutting Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers! I wrote this story months ago, and I decided to unveil it during Promptis Fanweek! So, this first chapter conveniently falls under Day 6's prompt: Desperation. This will be an ongoing fic, which has nine chapters in total at the moment. Of course, my stories have a tendency to grow as I edit them, so it could be a bit longer than that when it's finished. We shall see. Without further ado, the story!

Prompto perked up at the sound of a vehicle outside his apartment, its tires crackling against the hot, morning asphalt. He hopped up from where he'd been sprawled out on the couch playing with his phone, and headed toward the window, brushing the curtain aside so he could look out. He smiled when he saw the familiar black car. Its fresh coat of paint glistened in the sunlight, and its spotless interior was clearly visible with the top down; both made Prompto want to go for a spin in the luxurious ride right then and there.

 _So, Noct is back_ , he happily thought before trotting toward the door. He opened it just as Noctis raised his hand to start knocking.

“Hey,” came Noct's surprised reaction, eyes slightly wide from being startled.

“Hey,” Prompto grinned, his expression as warm and inviting as ever as he held the door open.

Noctis entered, nodding a thank you and plunking himself down on one of the stools at the island counter. He seemed quiet, even for the ever stoic prince, so Prompto could only imagine he had a lot on his mind after his time at the palace.

Prompto grabbed a couple of sodas from the fridge before leaning against the opposite side of the counter, and sliding one of the cans across to his friend. Noctis uttered another thank you before popping open the can and taking a sip of the orange, bubbling liquid.

“So, how was it?” Prompto asked, knowing his friend wouldn't feel like rambling unless he was invited—or in some cases, begged—to do so. Noctis met Prompto's light blue eyes only for a second or two before his gaze returned to the counter. He took in a deep breath and let it out, thinking back on the past month.

After school had finished, and their high school graduation was over, Noctis had returned to the Citadel, much to Prompto's dismay. He'd sold his apartment, since he'd really only acquired it for school anyway, and moved back home. And 'home' was a little too far away for Prompto's liking.

It meant no trips to the arcade together, eating out at one or two in the morning, or even just chatting or hanging out. Being without Noctis had made Prompto downright lonely, but he didn't want to admit it, especially since it would only make Noctis feel guilty. But when duty called, Noct didn't have a choice but to report in.

“I don't even know where to begin,” Noctis sighed. “My dad... The King is looking pretty fragile these days.”

“Mm, sorry to hear, Noct.” Noctis nodded, silently realizing how much he had missed Prompto calling him that. “You think he's gonna be okay?” came Prompto's next question, brows creased in concern.

“I have no idea,” the prince solemnly shook his head. He tapped his fingernails against the aluminum can, almost making himself cringe at the tinny sound. “He just looks older, and he's physically weaker. I can tell.”

Prompto took a swig of his own drink, swishing the tingly beverage around in his mouth for a second while he mulled it over. He didn't like to think of poor King Regis in such a state, and he knew how much Noctis looked up to him.

Prompto could remember the first time Noctis had taken him to the palace to introduce him, and Regis had immediately engaged in conversation with him. To Prompto’s surprise, he genuinely took an interest in everything he had to say. He'd even asked Prompto to stay and dine with them, and it had made Prompto feel like he was royalty himself. The King was a kind and generous man, and it didn't take long for Prompto to see that if something was important to his son, it was important to him, too.

Feeling at a loss, Prompto looked up at Noctis with deep sympathy.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” He couldn't stop himself from asking. He knew Noctis would probably wave him off and tell him to stop being stupid. He would tell him that of course he couldn't do anything in this situation, but thanks for caring anyway.

Instead, he was shocked by the way Noctis' eyes fluttered up towards his own, filled with some sort of fearful desperation that he'd never seen in those steely blue eyes before.

“I want you to get me out of here.”

“Huh?” Prompto chuckled playfully, but Noctis remained dead serious.

“I want to get out of this town, away from Insomnia.”

“I'm... not sure I get it,” Prompto sheepishly grinned. Noctis leaned his head across the table, pulling Prompto's gaze to his own.

“I want to run away. Just you and me,” he explained. Prompto's smile fell at the lack of humour in Noctis' tone, but he couldn't ignore the sudden pounding in his heart that had started with the words 'just you and me'.

Prompto swallowed hard, painfully aware of how close his and his best friend's faces were, and he pulled away slightly, knowing if he let himself linger that close for too long, he might end up crossing a line. Better not risk crossing any lines when it came to royalty.

“Run away? You sure that's a good idea?” Prompto queried, mustering a small smile, though his voice quavered.

“Thought you wanted to help,” Noctis muttered, eyes looking dangerous as they darted toward the floor. One of the prince's hands had fallen from its tight grasp on the soda can, and Prompto reached for it gingerly. Noct looked like he needed it.

“Noct, what I mean is, even though I'm flattered you'd want to take me with you,” Prompto started, mustering a grin so his friend would know he meant well. “Do you really think that running away is the best way to deal with your problems?”

Noctis' bottom lip curled under, and he bit it harshly. Prompto thought _this_ was bad? He didn't even know the half of his problems yet.

“Look, I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't desperate.”

Noctis' pursed lips and downcast, angry gaze were driving Prompto crazy. Maintaining his calm demeanor, he gave Noct's hand a tender squeeze, bringing the prince's attention back to him. The gesture softened his gaze.

“Things are pretty bad, huh?” Prompto asked, voice low and drenched in concern.

“The Regalia is packed. Everything I need is already in the trunk. All you need to do is say yes,” Noctis said, and although his tone didn't really hold much emotion, his eyes did. Prompto was lost in the emotions that swirled within their depths, a mix of innocence, pain, and pure helplessness pooling together in the small spaces.

“Yes,” Prompto replied, barely thinking.

“Yes?” Noctis blinked, clearly shocked.

“Yeah, if this is what you need... then I'm with you,” Prompto promised, and he meant it. If Noctis was suffering, he would do whatever it took to help him. And the way his face lit up with that answer.... It reassured Prompto that this was what Noct needed, regardless of whether it was right or wrong.

“Just let me pack a few things, myself,” Prompto told him, mouth twisting upward at one side.

“Sure,” Noct agreed, bringing his soda can to his lips again. This mouthful seemed to go down more smoothly than his previous swigs.

Prompto headed for his bedroom, and lugged a nylon suitcase out from within his closet. He hoisted it up onto his bed and tried to blow off the layer of dust that had collected on top of it. He didn't think the old thing had been used since he'd moved into this apartment.

He decided it was best not to let himself think too hard about what he was doing. He was leaving town for the first time since he could remember. He was leaving the life he knew—a moderately simple life in a city he loved, and it made him nervous when he considered leaving it. He instead made himself focus on the other half of that equation: he was leaving with Noctis, the young man who had given his life purpose.

Prompto circled around his room several times, tossing a few more items of clothing, toiletries, and personal objects into the suitcase with each promenade. Then he caught sight of a brilliant, silver shimmer in his closet. He stepped forward slowly, almost ceremoniously, like he'd forgotten what the object was, and what it meant. Prompto reached out for the glimmering item of great importance: his gun.

He skimmed a hand over the barrel and breathed in. First and foremost, if Prompto was leaving with Noct, then Noct was his to protect. With no Crownsguard to accompany them, it was Prompto's job to make sure no harm came to the prince. He had to take this seriously, and he had to be ready for anything.

Of course, he _could_ be overthinking things. Noctis could change his mind after a day on the road, and they could be turning around to come back home in a heartbeat. It wasn't like Noctis hadn't pulled stunts like that before.

He'd told Prompto about how as a child, he'd begged and begged for a goldfish. Nothing fancy, just your regular run-of-the-mill goldfish like the other kids in school had as pets—Prompto included. His advisors, especially Ignis, had tried to convince him that a prince hadn't the time for taking care of such things, but King Regis had disagreed. He’d taken a separate approach, saying it might teach Noct about responsibility.

In the end, when Noctis had finally gotten his fish, he decided he didn't want it at all. He wanted a puppy instead. Sadly, puppies had no place in the palace, so Noctis sent the fish back to the store, and sulked for the rest of the week.

So yes, Noct could easily be singing a different tune once they were actually out on the open road, but as Prompto strapped his holster around his waist and stared at his sober expression in the mirror, he realized something. He liked the idea of being Noct's protector, and a huge part of him was already hoping they wouldn't have to turn back. Spending time alone with Noct was something Prompto had never complained about nor dreaded in his life, and he wasn't about to start now.

With a satisfied nod at his appearance, Prompto stepped away from the mirror and back toward his suitcase. He zipped it closed and tugged his phone out of his pocket. He dialed the number for his parents, realizing he should probably let them know he wouldn't be home for a while; it seemed like the courteous thing to do. But of course, the phone rang and rang without answer, and with a sigh, Prompto swiped his phone to end the call. At least he'd tried.

“You all set?” Noctis asked, peeking around the doorway.

“Yep. All set,” Prompto grinned, stuffing his phone back into his pocket and hauling his suitcase down from the bed, carrying the heavy thing into the kitchen. He chuckled when he saw Noctis had raided his cupboards for food for the trip—crackers, chips, bread, a couple more sodas from the fridge.

“I see we'll be eating well,” Prompto said, scratching his cheek innocently.

“Come on,” Noctis rolled his eyes, gathering the heap of food into his arms as he headed outside. Prompto took one last glance at his empty apartment before stepping out into the sunlight, and locking the door behind him.

 


	2. Open Road

“Good idea taking the back roads. No doubt we woulda' been caught at the security checkpoint as soon as we got off the bridge to Insomnia,” Prompto noted, contentedly.

Noctis stole a glance in his direction, and felt a sense of relief by Prompto's mere presence and calming aura. His blond hair looked stunning in the sunlight, glistening and blowing in the wind as the Regalia drove forward. His arms were folded on top of the door, his chin resting lazily on top of them. He looked so happy and at ease... It soothed Noctis that he was here with him.

“I have my moments,” the prince smirked, breathing in the fresh air as he brought his eyes back to the road ahead.

“It'll be nice to get out and stretch our legs for a while. Where are we stopping?”

“Coernix Station. Alstor.”

“Cool,” Prompto nodded, though he honestly had no idea where that was. Noctis had always had more of an obligation to be educated when it came to geography, whereas Prompto had chosen to fall asleep whenever it was being taught in school. Well, maybe _chosen_ wasn't the right word. It just _happened_.

“And I think this is it,” Noct announced, spotting the structure up ahead. To his surprise, Prompto's head popped up and swung to the left, rather than focusing on the station. One glance at the bright orange and yellow sign, and Noct knew what had caused his companion's excitement.

“Noct! Did you see that?” Prompto asked as the car flew past the sign. “A Chocobo Post! Can we go there?”

The enthusiasm in the young man's voice was such a welcome change to the low, solemn voices that Noctis had been faced with during his visit to the Citadel. Only a few hours on the road, and he already felt better.

“Sure, I don't see why not. But let's have lunch first. I'm starved,” the prince said, pulling the Regalia smoothly into the parking lot. He put the car in park and turned it off, then looked to see Prompto giving him a half-lidded expression.

“You're hungry? After only a two or three hour drive, and after you already ate two bags of my chips?”

“I'm a growing boy. What can I say?” Noctis simpered, giving Prompto a nudge in the shoulder with his fist. Prompto chuckled as they clambered out of the car. The air was muggy and the sun hot as they crossed the parking lot side-by-side, and they were thankful for the air conditioning in the restaurant as they entered.

The Crow's Nest Diner smelled of deep-fried batter and french-fries, and Prompto's stomach growled in response as he realized he was, in fact, ravenous. The boys took a seat on a couple of barstools, and chatted a bit while they waited for their orders. Of course, Noctis ordered a huge plate of Kenny's Fries, while Prompto opted for the salmon. He figured he'd better at least _start off_ healthy, as it didn't look like this trip was going to comply with his diet.

“Noct, did you see what they have over there?” Prompto asked through a mouthful of food, eyes glancing over to the left wall of the diner. Noctis followed his gaze and grinned.

“Justice Monsters Five? Yep.”

“You gonna play?” Prompto could remember the last time they had been to the arcade together, and Noctis had played that silly pinball game until his legs went numb from standing so long. Prompto had laughed so hard, he had nearly fallen over himself as he’d watched Noct try to stumble out of the place.

“Mm, maybe later. I have something else I wanna do first,” Noctis said, mercilessly biting off the top of a defenceless fry.

“Oh yeah? What's that?”

“You'll see,” Noct sang, simply, and Prompto just shrugged, before digging back into his lunch.

* * *

 

It wasn't long before the two were leaning back on their stools, staring down at their empty plates. Prompto let out a loud, contented sigh and stretched his arms above his head.

“The food's great here.”

“Yeah,” Noctis agreed, but frowned as he saw Prompto reaching in his back pocket for his wallet. Noctis had a hand on his in a second, stopping him.

“That's alright. I'll get this,” he insisted with a small smile, reaching for his own wallet and handing the appropriate amount of gil over to the cashier.

Prompto blushed slightly as he put his money away, feeling a little abashed at the fact that he'd just let another guy—a prince, at that—pay for his lunch. How was that going to look to the cashier? Not to mention the other customers. _I mean, not that I mind, 'cause it's Noct, and..._ He stopped before his thoughts could embarrass him further.

“Ready to go?” Noctis asked, hopping off the stool and standing with his hands on his hips.

“Uh, yeah,” Prompto nodded, quickly, taking one last sip of water before following Noctis outside. To his surprise, Noct didn't head for the car. Instead, he looked both ways to make sure the road was clear before crossing. Prompto hesitated.

“Dude, where are you going?” he asked with a nervous chuckle, hands clutching each other anxiously as they rested by his waist. Noctis turned his head back to look at him.

“To our next stop. Remember I had something I wanted to do?”

“Right. Okay,” Prompto agreed, bravely crossing the street after Noctis.

The prince gave him a wave to follow, and they started down the grassy slope, passing by shrubs, rocks, and to Prompto's unease, monsters—garulas with giant horns, and a voretooth that was lurking around a boulder, looking ready to pounce.

“Um, Noct? I'm not really into wildlife,” he felt he should say.

“Your point?” Noct quizzed, still jogging down the slope towards the lake.

“Maybe we should avoid certain creatures so we don't end up... You know...”

“Dead?”

“Ssshhhh!” Prompto hissed, waving his hands wildly at the prince. Noctis merely smirked at him.

“Don't let them hear you say that!”

“Ah, come on,” Noctis chuckled, but it wasn't the relaxed laughter that Prompto was used to hearing. Whatever was bothering Noct was obviously still on his mind, but Prompto didn't want to bring it up at the moment.

It was just as well. He needed utmost concentration as he and Noctis navigated around the small pools of water that spilled out from the main lake. The nearby shores were slippery with wet dirt and sand, and he focused on following Noctis' footsteps as they tread forward.

After a few minutes, they reached a wooden shack, and Noctis led the way up the rickety steps.

“What is this place? It's all boarded up,” Prompto observed, eyeing the tiny building curiously. Noctis walked to the edge of the dock that stretched out into the greenish waters, and placed his hands on his hips.

“A fishing shack. And this is the perfect location for angling,” he announced.

“Ah, right. Forgot you loved fishing.”

“Forgot?” Noct asked incredulously, with a glance back at Prompto, then he shook his head. As he stared out over the water, he felt Prompto come to stand at his side, providing him with a silent comfort. Silence was rare when it came to travelling with Prompto, but even the chatterbox seemed to know when Noctis needed the quiet.

“I guess it would be easy for you to forget. There aren't many fishing spots back home. But I love fishing because it's peaceful. It gives me time to think,” Noctis explained, softly. Prompto was relieved to hear the tension leaving his voice. He hadn't even fished yet, but already, he seemed more at ease. He was in his element.

“Peaceful? With little critters biting at your line?” Prompto asked. Noctis chuckled.

“Well, not at first, I guess. It is once you get the hang of it.”

Prompto hummed a response, closing his eyes, and breathing in the fresh air. He wasn't sure if he'd ever been this close to nature before. He certainly couldn't call to mind a time when he was, but it made him feel alive and new. No more city air, no more dirty streets and littered sidewalks—just the earth and all its beauty.

“Why don't I teach you?” The question startled Prompto out of his reverie, and he glanced at his friend in disbelief.

“What? You don't even have any supplies, and even if you packed it in the car, I'm not too keen on going back for it. Too many creatures on the way.” Prompto folded his arms.

“Don't need to,” Noctis smirked, holding his right hand out in front of him. In a flash of blue light, his fishing rod appeared in his hand, and Prompto stumbled back a step. He'd forgotten about the prince's abilities when it came to magics.

“Dude! Too cool!” Prompto beamed, bending over with his hands on his knees, analyzing the apparition to make sure his eyes weren't fooling him.

“Yeah. It wouldn't work if it was too far away, but luckily, I do have my fishing gear in the car, so I can summon it here.”

“Awesome! Can you summon your tackle box, too?”

“No,” Noctis shook his head in amusement. “But don't worry. There should be a lure around here somewhere.”

“A lure?” Prompto questioned. Noctis nodded, and pointed to the corner of the shack.

“Go look around. It's tradition among Lucian anglers to leave lures for other fishermen. Sometimes special lures, or lures that are unique to a different location.”

“Neat! Okay, I'll look.” Prompto turned to walk back along the small dock, eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary.

His eyes traced the wooden boards carefully as he walked, and as he came to the bottom of the steps, he saw something shimmer out of the corner of his eye. In a patch of long shore grass was a yellow lure, and Prompto carefully lifted it out, and carried it back to Noct as if he were holding something precious.

“Here you go. You were right,” he smiled, and Noct took the lure from his palm.

“Thanks,” came his gentle reply, as he attached the small object to the end of his line. There was something about Noctis in that moment that was so enthralling. Whether it was the way his lips curved upward slightly as he worked with the lure, or the way his hands moved as if the actions were second nature to him, Prompto wasn't sure. All he knew was that Noctis felt at peace here, and he couldn't ask for anything better.

“So, to start off...” Noctis offered his fishing equipment, then retreated, thinking better of it. “Actually, the first rule is that I don't want to hear any _rod_ jokes the entire time we're here. I don't need you ruining fishing for me.”

Prompto snorted, nearly choking as he tried to stifle his laughter.

“That's too bad, dude, 'cause I've already come up with, like, three,” he snickered. Noctis rolled his eyes.

“Just take this,” he instructed, handing the dreaded rod to Prompto, who decided to give up the joke and listen to what Noctis had to say. Noctis looked him over for a second, just to see what exactly fisherman-Prompto looked like. Truth be told, he just looked unnatural. His posture was too stiff, like he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. At least that gave Noct a starting point.

“Relax your shoulders. You don't need to be so tense.”

“Like this?” Prompto asked, eyeing his friend with sincere interest and lowering his shoulders a little.

“Yeah, that's better. Now, you want to bring your arm back just a little, but when you bring it forward to cast your line, flick from the wrist. At least, that's what works for me,” Noctis instructed.

“Uh, okay,” Prompto nodded, jutting his elbow backward. In a rigid motion, he flicked his wrist, but the line didn't go very far. It landed only about a foot from the dock, and Prompto made a disgruntled noise.

“That's alright. Just reel it in and try again.”

Prompto obeyed, and discovered the reeling in was much easier than the casting. He could get used to that part. That part _was_ relaxing. Unfortunately, his relaxation diminished again when his second attempt at casting failed just as badly.

“Here, why don't you watch me do it a few times?” Noctis suggested, and Prompto eagerly handed the fishing rod back to its rightful owner. Prompto stood back and watched Noct cast and reel in, like he'd done it all his life. His motions were skillful and fluid, and Prompto was mesmerized by the grace that Noctis brought to these simple actions—a grace that he, himself, was severely lacking.

“You want to try again?” Noctis asked after a few minutes.

“Yeah. I think I see what I'm doing wrong,” Prompto nodded, accepting the rod back and adjusting himself in the middle of the dock again. This time, he drew his elbow back in a slower, softer motion, but a soft voice stopped him from following through.

“Just wait a sec. Before you cast...” Noct trailed off, and Prompto's breath caught in his lungs when he felt a gentle hand on his waist, bracing him. A second hand fell upon his taut wrist, guiding it back slightly, fingers skimming across a dreaded codeprint that was just barely concealed by a leather band. Prompto's heart jumped to life, pounding like a rampaging Behemoth. Noctis stood just behind him, arms around him, gripping him, holding him. He was so close that when he spoke, Prompto could feel his breath on his neck.

“Circle it around,” he said, guiding Prompto's hand in a small, clockwise circle. “Then give it a little push.”

Prompto swallowed his fears and did as instructed. This time, the line soared a good five feet before plopping into the water. He let out a surprised gasp, then an excited chuckle as his worries were forgotten.

“Sweet! I did it, Noct! Did you see that?”

“Yeah,” Noctis laughed lightly, letting go of his friend and taking a step back. “I saw.”

“Oh man, awesome!” Prompto grinned, reeling it back in.

“Wait, aren't you going to try and catch anything?” Noctis raised a brow. Prompto shook his head, and spun around to face him. He handed him the fishing rod with a grateful smile.

“Thanks for teaching me, but I think I'll leave the fishing to you.”

“You sure? Seems like the sort of thing that will make you bored,” Noctis replied, in a sort of sing-song voice.

“Nah, you seem like you could use the break right now. Besides, I'll just play King's Knight if watching you gets boring,” Prompto assured him, digging out his phone and waving it to make his point. Without another word, he sat down on the edge of the dock and stared out over the water. When Noctis did nothing, he looked up to give him a questioning glance.

“You sure you don't mind?”

“I promise, I'm good for now,” Prompto smiled. Noctis' eyes filled with gratitude as he stared down at his friend, and with a gentle sigh, he cast his line out into the water. They both stared out over the ripples, and patiently, they waited.


	3. Time to Meet the Chocobos!

To Prompto's surprise, he only decided to play King's Knight for the last hour or so while Noct fished, and Noct had been at it most of the afternoon. Once he'd finished, they returned to The Crow's Nest for supper, then rented the nearby trailer for the night. Prompto allowed Noctis to snooze until mid-morning, then they hit the road again, munching on some of the crackers Noctis had pilfered from his kitchen.

By early afternoon, they reached their destination, and Noct parked the Regalia along the side of the dirt road. There was no doubt that they were in the right place as the strong farm-like smell wafted into their noses. Prompto was practically jittering with excitement as he got out of the car.

“Hoo-boy. I can't wait to meet the chocobos!”

Noctis came around the car to meet him, and they started over the cobblestone path together. Prompto seemed to be more in awe with every step they took. First, he marvelled at the light-up sign that read _‘Chocobo Races’_ , then at the sets of lawn tables and chairs which each held a yellow and orange umbrella—chocobo colors, of course. When they were finally close enough to catch sight of the actual, real-live birds, Noctis was afraid Prompto was going to pass out.

“Noct, look at them! Look!” he beamed, grabbing Noctis' arm and pointing wildly at the line of tiny, open stalls. Four chocobos stood patiently in the stalls, each with a brown, wooden bowl filled with carrots and greens. Even Noct, who didn't know much about chocobos, knew that greens were essential to their diet, and thankfully, the birds adored them, too.

“I see them,” Noct chuckled, stumbling forward as Prompto continued to drag him along. He wondered what they looked like in that moment. Did they look like more than just friends by the way Prompto was tugging him along by the arm? Would people assume that two young men were _together_ when they drove out into the middle of nowhere to look at chocobos? Part of Noctis was amused by the thought, and the other part of him felt... Well, _comforted_ , was the only word that came to mind.

“Hello, there, boys!” An older-looking man greeted, bringing the boys' attention to him. He had a kindly smile, and wore a grey hat and brown leather vest. His scarf was the same bright orange that accented the umbrellas, flags, and signs all around the Post. Noct could only assume this was the proprietor.

“Hey,” he greeted, giving the man a smile, but Prompto's longing gaze had returned to the giant, yellow birds.

“I'm Wiz, the owner. Welcome to the Chocobo Post.”

“Thanks,” Noctis nodded, momentarily distracted as Prompto drifted slightly toward the chocobos, his grip on his arm loosening.

“I see your friend is quite interested in these birds,” Wiz observed, grinning.

“Oh, uh, sorry, sir. Just admiring,” Prompto said, snapping back to reality, and trying to recover from his daze; he realized he'd probably appeared pretty rude, the way he'd been oblivious to Wiz's greetings. Luckily, the older man didn't seem to mind in the least. He gave a hearty laugh, and his eyes smiled along with his mouth.

“Why don't y'all come over here,” he invited, giving the boys a wave and leading them over to a chocobo that was standing on its own, just before the row of stalls. Prompto's arm had fallen away from Noctis' now, and they both stared in admiration at the majestic-looking creature before them.

“This here is Snaps. Why don't you try feeding her one of those greens from her bowl?” Wiz suggested, his gentle gaze on Prompto.

“Me? Uh, okay,” Prompto nodded, stepping cautiously forward. It saddened Noctis to see just how deeply Prompto's insecurities ran, even in simple activities such as this. He wasn't used to being chosen, to being trusted. Maybe he didn't even trust himself to succeed, but Noct did. Always had.

Prompto reached forward, eyes locked with the chocobo's as he bent down to grab a leaf from the bowl. From his crouched position, the chocobo looked menacing and unpredictable, like it might choose to bite Prompto's hand off once he got too close, but Prompto focused on maintaining a steady gaze.

“It's okay, Snaps. Look what I've got for you,” Prompto said, voice soft as he stood back up with the leaf.

“Good. Now hold it by the stem. She'll grab the other end,” Wiz explained. Prompto obeyed, and let out an elated chuckle when the bird nabbed the leaf from his hand, chewing it eagerly.

“Awesome!” he beamed, and Noctis stood back with proud, folded arms.

“A fine job, young man,” Wiz congratulated.

“That was sweet! You try it, Noct.”

“Sure.”

Prompto stepped aside and allowed Noctis to get close to the bowl. Maybe Noctis moved too fast, or maybe the chocobo didn't feel it was earning the proper respect from the prince. Whatever the cause, Snaps let out a loud _kweh_ and its head plummeted into the bowl, threatening to nip at Noctis' fingers.

Noct heard Prompto gasp behind him, and threw himself backwards, arms in the air. Snaps appeared more curious than angry now, with her head cocked sideways expectantly. Wiz laughed, and Noctis spun to face him.

“Ah, yes. That _is_ why we call her Snaps. She can be a little feisty sometimes.”

“You could have warned me,” Noctis mumbled, offering the green to the chocobo, who took it kindly now, like she had with Prompto.

“I guess the birds don't like you the way they like me,” Prompto teased, airily, hands coming to rest leisurely behind his head.

“Yeah, 'cause with hair like that, they probably think you're one of them,” Noctis retorted, just as quickly. Prompto's hands turned to fists as they fell back to his sides.

“Hey!” he shouted, but Noctis and Wiz broke out in laughter, and Prompto could do nothing but enjoy the sound of his friend's contentment. Noct needed a good laugh, even if it was at his expense.

“Feel free to roam, boys. Those chocobos in the stalls are mighty friendly. You can pat them, hug them, whatever you like. If you want to rent a couple of birds and use the racetrack across the street, you're welcome to do that, too. Whatever you choose, have fun,” Wiz smiled, before walking off to greet some of his restaurant customers.

The boys turned to each other, ready to decide their next move. Prompto looked as enthusiastic as ever.

“Did you hear that, Noct? Chocobo races? Chocobo hugs? Aaah, I love this place,” he said, with a peaceful sigh. Noctis smirked at him, feeling a familiar warmth in his heart. That warmth always seemed to surface whenever he did something nice for Prompto, anything that made him smile, really.

“Then come on. Let's go get you a chocobo hug,” he said, waving for Prompto to follow him over to the stalls.

* * *

“Mr. Scientia?”

Ignis turned at the sound of a female voice, and recognized the young woman coming down the hallway towards him. He halted, and waited for her to approach.

“Mr. Scientia, sir, I was cleaning Prince Noctis' room just now, and it seems he forgot to take his cellphone with him,” the maid explained, flashing the device at Ignis. The man outstretched his palm, and the girl handed the device over.

“Thank you. I will see that he gets it. Is he training with Gladio today?”

“No, I saw him leaving in the Regalia yesterday, and he hasn't been back since,” the woman explained, hands clasped tightly together in front of her waist, looking as if she were about to bow in apology.

“Hmm, I shall discuss it with the King. My thanks goes with you,” Ignis said with a nod, and this time, the girl did bow, though it wasn't necessary since the royal advisor wasn't actually _royal_ , but having well-mannered staff was certainly favorable in the palace.

The black and white clad maid headed back down the hall toward the prince's room, and Ignis headed for the elevator, pressing the button to take him upstairs. The doors opened immediately with a high-pitched ding, and Ignis stepped inside, hitting a second button to take him to the appropriate floor. The King was probably in his chambers at this time of day, writing reports or reading up on Niflheim affairs. These days, Ignis wished poor Regis would simply take the time to rest, as his health seemed to wane with each passing day.

The elevator dinged once it reached the top, and the advisor stepped out, heading down the black marble hallways until he reached the King's door. Gently, he knocked.

“Yes?”

“It is I, Ignis, your Highness. Sorry to bother you, Majesty, but may I have a moment of your time?”

“Certainly, Ignis. Please, enter,” King Regis invited, and Ignis pushed open the black and gold ornamented door. The King's chambers were spotless, as usual, as the maids always did an immaculate job keeping it clean. The large double-doors to Regis' bedroom remained closed, while Regis sat at his desk in the lounge area.

The red velvet futon and crimson curtains made the King look especially pale, his white face a stark contrast against his peppered beard as well. He looked more hunched than usual, his curved back seeming to stick out even through his thick robes. His small, feeble form made the stack of papers on his desk look massive and intimidating. Ignis held back a sigh. Surely, it wouldn't be long before Noctis was forced to take his father's place in all this.

“My sincerest apologies for interrupting, but it has been brought to my attention that Prince Noctis left his cellphone behind. One of the maids reported seeing him depart in the Regalia _yesterday_ ,” Ignis explained, and Regis perked up, his head spinning toward his advisor.

“Yes, he went to visit Mr. Argentum, and I presume he decided to stay for a few days. I would prefer it, however, if he had his phone with him. It worries me to think of him driving on his own without it.”

“Of course, sir,” Ignis agreed, smiling warmly. King Regis, ever the kind soul. Even with an entire kingdom resting on his shoulders, he was still just a typical, loving, worried parent. Ignis had always admired that about him, as did many people.

“I wonder, would you mind delivering it to him?”

“I would be happy to, your Majesty,” Ignis agreed, and Regis smiled back, a look of relief coming over his tired features in a wave. Ignis gave a bow, and headed for the door.

“Ignis?” came the king's raspy voice. Ignis turned back to him.

“Yes, Highness?”

“See that he is safe,” Regis seemed to beg with worried eyes. The advisor gave him a confident nod.

“I will indeed.”

* * *

“Come ooooooon, Noct!” Prompto cheered, as Noct nudged his heels into his chocobo's sides, urging it forward and crossing the finish line. He pulled back on the reins, making it halt before it could take off on another trip around the track. Noctis glanced behind him to where Prompto was jumping up in the air, throwing his hands up above his head with an unfaltering grin plastered across his freckled face.

For what seemed like the tenth time on this journey so far, Noctis was reminded of how much better life was when Prompto was in it. He had such a love for anything fun or new, and he had a way of making Noctis feel important. It wasn't in the way he was used to feeling important, since most people did that with formalities or fancy clothes, but by simply making him feel like he was a real person, with real interests and a distinct personality. Prompto was his escape from life as a prince.

“Hey, you were pretty fast this time!” Prompto admired, running to Noct's side. It was at least Noctis' fifth time around the obstacle course, jumping over boxes and leaping through hoops. He was definitely beginning to feel saddle-sore, as the afternoon had also been filled with at least six races around the track with Prompto. Noctis ran a hand down the chocobo's downy neck, and suddenly found himself wondering how _ruffling feathers_ could be a bad thing.

“Thanks,” he said, with a playfully gloating grin. Gracefully, he swung a leg over the back of the chocobo and hopped off, taking the bird's reins in his hand and letting it graze on the small sprigs of grass that popped up in the path.

“So, this was fun. Where do you want to go tomorrow?”

“Huh? Tomorrow? S-so, you're really not going back?” Prompto asked, voice softening, as did his expression. It was twisted with slight concern, like he still wasn't sure that this was the right thing to do, but Noctis knew how to make him agree that it was.

“Nope, not going back. This is _our_ roadtrip. I'm not gonna cut it short just 'cause my dad's feeling under the weather. Once I'm King, we won't get to do stuff like this. It's probably my last chance to just... see the world.”

“Noct...” Prompto's gaze fell toward the ground, his lids covering his entrancing blue eyes.

“Hey, don't make that face. Can't have you putting a damper on things,” Noctis said, with a light tone and a hand on his hip. Prompto looked up at him, surprised by his easygoing demeanor that lingered even after a confession like that. If Noct really was looking for this roadtrip to be enjoyable, a final taste of freedom, then Prompto wanted to bring that extra ounce of cheer that everyone knew he was capable of bringing.

“Y-yeah, of course. You're right, Noct,” he nodded, forcing a small smile. He proceeded over to the opposite side of Noct's chocobo, and stroked its feathers lightly. The bird craned its neck, giving Prompto more room to explore his gorgeous plume.

“Well, you wanna try one of those Fat Chocobo Triple-Deckers? I bet you can't eat a whole one!” Prompto challenged, doing his best to obey Noct's wishes and keep the mood light.

“You mean those giant sandwiches?” Noctis inquired. They'd had a look at the menu over at Wiz's Post at lunchtime, and it had been hard not to miss the huge stack of bread, ham, and greens. Thinking back on it now, Noctis figured Prompto was right about that bet. No way was he about to eat _that many_ veggies, even if it was on a dare. No amount of bragging rights was worth _that_ pain.

“You scared?” Prompto asked, eyes glowing with a hint of evil in them.

“Hey, Prompto.”

“What?”

“Bugs,” Noct said simply, and Prompto bolted backwards, swatting around his head. When Noctis broke out in a fit of laughter, Prompto let his arms fall back down, and gave his friend a glower.

“Cruel, dude. That's just cruel.”

Noctis continued to laugh as he led his chocobo back to the registration booth, and Prompto nudged him in the side. The gesture was affectionate, rather than angry, and the comfort of the touch did not go unnoticed by Noct. Being close to Prompto brought about an undeniable sense of ease, and although they walked in silence, that ease stayed with the prince all the way back to the Post.

* * *

Ignis frowned as he reached the apartment that he'd frequented often times before, either dropping Noctis off or picking the boys up for an outing. This time, no light flooded from the windows, which was peculiar for early evening. It didn't seem likely that the boys had gone to bed. Perhaps they were just watching a movie with the lights out.

With that in mind, Ignis stepped out of the car and swung the door shut behind him. Once he stepped onto the welcome mat, he gave a few strong knocks on the door, wanting to be heard even if the boys had the volume cranked on the television. Even as Ignis leaned in close to the door, however, not so much as a peep was heard from inside. Unless they were hiding from him, or up to something on which Ignis would rather not intrude, there was no one home.

Ignis had always been a quick thinker, however, and almost instantly knew of a way to find out for certain. He reached into his pocket and retrieved Noctis' cellphone. Efficiently, he clicked through the prince's contacts until he found the one he was looking for. He calmly pressed the call button, and held the phone up to his ear.

* * *

Prompto wandered along the line of chocobos in their stalls again, patting one on the neck, feeding the next one something from its bucket. It was a great way to keep him occupied while Noctis took a quick trip to the washroom. In fact, he probably could have stayed here for a week and not gotten bored.

Prompto was in the middle of a lighthearted staring contest with a chocobo when the device in his pocket gave a shrill ring, making the poor bird jump back in surprise. Prompto gave it an apologetic pat on the neck as he looked down at the call display. _Incoming Call: Noctis._ Prompto answered with a smirk.

“Where'd you go, buddy? You get lost, or somethin'?”

“Prompto?” Prompto's stomach seemed to plummet inside of him. He recognized that accent.

“Um... Ignis?” he uttered, nervously, beginning to pace. As he asked the question, Noctis appeared from around the corner of the main building, his face bunching up into an uneasy look. Something wasn't right, and he knew it by the anxious expression on Prompto's face. Who would he be talking to? It certainly didn't seem likely that his parents would call.

“Yes, it is I. Prompto, is the prince with you?” Ignis demanded, a strictness in his voice that made Prompto feel like he should answer, but the distraught look on Noctis' face told him otherwise. Noctis rushed forward, eyes wide as he reached his best friend.

 _Ignis?_ he silently mouthed. Prompto nodded, biting his lip. _Hang up!_ the prince hissed, pulling his hand across his throat urgently, wordlessly telling him to cut it out.

“Ig— Wha—!” Panicking had never resulted in good things for Prompto, and this time was no different. Due to the loud, unexpected chirp of a chocobo, and his desperation to find a way out of the situation, his clumsy, trembling hands failed him, and the cellphone tumbled to the ground. He heard Noctis grumble, and he saw clenched fists as he knelt down to pick up the fallen device. He stood back up slowly, as if he thought rapid movement might further irritate Noctis.

Tenderly, Prompto dusted off the dirt-speckled screen of his phone, confirming that the call had been ended when the phone had hit the ground. Luckily, it didn't seem to be harmed. Hesitantly, he raised his eyes to meet Noct's.

“What did you tell him?” Noctis asked, lips pressing tightly together once he'd gotten the question out. Prompto shook his head.

“Nothing. I didn't say anything,” he promised, feeling so small under the prince's firey gaze. Noctis remained silent, eyes falling sideways toward the ground, his mouth curling downward and teeth gritting together as he growled under his breath. Prompto slowly and quietly put his phone away, then his hands proceeded to knot themselves together at his waist. Why was Noctis angry with him? He hadn't done anything wrong, had he? If anything, shouldn't he be angry with Noct? It was obvious now that he was hiding something.

“Noct?” Prompto really had to push himself to speak up.

“Mm?”

“Why did Ignis have your phone? Did you forget it when you left home?” Prompto asked, although he'd already deducted that that was unlikely. If that had been the case, why wouldn't Noctis have brought it up, or even asked if he could borrow Prompto's in the event that he needed it?

“Or did you _purposely_ leave it behind?” Prompto queried, voice much lower and far less confident now. Noctis let another grunt emerge from his throat, and he shifted his weight as he spoke.

“My phone has a GPS receiver in it. If I'd taken it with me, my father would have been able to track me,” he reluctantly divulged.

“Noct?” Noctis looked up in surprise. He didn't know how Prompto's voice could be so gentle towards him in that moment; heaven knew he didn't deserve it. “Is something else going on at home? I mean, it seems like you _really_ don't want to go back.”

“Everything's fine,” Noctis replied. “I'm just not ready to head back to Insomnia.”

The answer may have sounded convincing enough, but it couldn't fool Prompto. Noctis was hiding something, but obviously wasn't ready to talk about it yet. Prompto wouldn't push him. He would let him keep his secrets until he was comfortable enough to let them out, but until then, Prompto would be keeping a close eye on him, just to make sure those secrets didn't wear him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to do a quick thank-you to everyone who has left comments, kudos, or has read the story so far! I appreciate each and every view, like, and review so very much, so thank you to everyone who has taken the time to show your support!! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3!


	4. Flight Risk

Morning dawned over the Chocobo Post, illuminating everything in a beautiful orange glow. Prompto and Noctis slept in late, tired from their long afternoon of racing the day before. Once they'd managed to drag themselves out of bed, they leisurely exited the trailer and spent some more time petting the chocobos.

Prompto couldn't ignore the flutter in his heart nor the smile that tugged at his mouth as he watched Noctis that morning. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and grey sweatpants, his hair still slightly messy from sleep. He was the exact opposite of what Prompto expected a prince to look like, and yet he was absolutely breathtaking. Thankfully, Noctis' sour mood had passed as well, and he had returned to enjoying their time together, making him all the more attractive with his smiling eyes and relaxed expression.

After a little while of interacting with their feathered friends, Wiz came along to feed the birds their lunch, and the boys moved out of the way to let him do his work. They wandered over to the little shop stall in the main building, and browsed their assorted wares—chocobo grains, feed of every variety, and...

“Oh. Em. Gee. They have a chocobo decal,” Prompto enthusiastically stated, eyes wide with adoration. Noctis chuckled at him when the shopkeeper passed the sticker over the counter to let him have a better look at it. It was a fairly large sticker of a cartoony-style chocobo, its tail feathers brushed in a gradient of yellow to orange.

“I need to get this, Noct. And I don't even have a car, but still...”

“You can put it on the Regalia, if you want,” Noctis offered.

Prompto glanced at him, fully expecting Noctis to burst out into laughter any minute, exclaiming that he was joking. Of course, the prince would look ridiculous with a giant yellow bird on the side of his elegant vehicle. Instead, Noctis was serious, giving him a gentle smile.

“What? Really?”

“Sure. I said this is _our_ roadtrip, didn't I?”

“Yeah? Okay, cool,” Prompto replied, with a grateful smile. “Just lemme grab my wallet. I left it in the trailer.”

“It's fine. I'll get this,” Noctis smiled, giving Prompto's shoulder a nudge with his fist before heading back to the trailer. Prompto watched him as he left, feeling a mix of joy and confusion at his friend's second attempt to pay for something of his. He didn't quite understand why Noctis was doing this, and yes, it made him feel a little guilty, but also pretty special; Astrals knew he loved it when Noct made him feel special.

The prince returned a moment later, and handed his gil over to the cashier, while Prompto shifted from one foot to the other, feeling a little embarrassed now as the teller glanced from one man to the other. _Yup. Preeeetty sure he thinks we're a couple_ , Prompto thought to himself as his cheeks reddened. But to be honest, Prompto was pretty smitten with the idea.

“Prompto?” Noctis asked, suddenly, and Prompto's expression went from utter contentment to complete horror. Had Noctis read his mind?

“W-what? What's wrong?” he stuttered out.

“I bet Ignis knows where we are,” the prince said, stone-faced and stiff-shouldered. He didn't look angry by the revelation, just perturbed. They wandered a few steps away from the shop to continue their conversation, and Prompto held his decal in tightly clasped hands.

“How?” he cautiously inquired.

“I just realized... When he called last night, right before you dropped your phone, that chocobo startled you. Ignis probably heard its call,” Noctis explained, looking solemn.

“Oh yeah,” Prompto agreed, lowering his head. “And chocobo calls are pretty distinct.”

They waited in silence for a minute, deep in thought and eyes toward the ground.

“Does that mean we need to leave?”

“Guess so,” Noctis sighed, giving Prompto a wave to follow him back to the trailer. Time to get dressed and hit the road again. So much for another day of chocobo racing.

Prompto was smacked with a pang of guilt as he stepped toward the trailer. If he hadn't answered that phone call yesterday, they wouldn't have had to leave. He hadn't known any better, but still, he had caused this. He was thankful when Noctis popped his head out of the trailer door before he had reached it, his lips turned up into a soft smile.

“Hey, first garage we see, we can pull over and get them to put that decal on for you,” he announced. Noctis was anything but mad at him, and that fact alone sent a warmth straight to Prompto's heart.

“That'd be great,” Prompto smiled back, before trotting up the trailer steps.

* * *

They arrived at the Cauthess Coernix Station by lunchtime after what seemed like a long drive in the rain. The orange morning sky had turned grey once they left Wiz's Post, and they were forced to put the top up in the Regalia. Neither minded too much as they cranked their music and made light conversation, but both were more than ready to get out and stretch their legs once they made it to the station.

They hurried inside the main building, the tiny lamps above the _Shop & Cafe_ sign flickering precariously, but their dim lights an inviting sight next to the dark afternoon sky. They made their way to the front counter where a man in a green garage-attendant shirt stood ready to serve.

“Hey there. Would you be able to install this decal on my car? It's the big black one parked out front,” said Noctis.

“Of course, sir. I'll get someone on it right away. Should only take a few minutes,” the attendant nodded.

“Thanks,” Noctis nodded back, and Prompto slid his decal across the counter to the man with a smile, along with a few gil. Finally, he raced Noctis before he could pay for his stuff; he was determined to carry his own weight sometimes.

Noctis grabbed one of the free travel brochures from a box on the counter, then they headed outside again through the drizzle. They hurried through the parking lot together, past the merchant truck and nearby trailer to where a few food carts were arranged. The boys hurried under the canopy that covered the nearest cart, and huddled together, giving an amused glance at each other's frizzy, wet hair.

“Glad I wore a hat,” Noctis smirked, giving his black baseball cap a fond pat; at least it meant only the _ends_ of his hair would react to the dampness. Prompto touched his own hair warily.

“You wouldn't want to lend it to me, would ya?” he asked with a coy smile.

“Not a chance,” Noct smirked. They turned their attention to the vendor ahead of them, eyeing the trays of various foods before them. They settled on getting a couple of fishsticks on sticks, then hurried back into the warmth of the main building.

“I'll get us some drinks,” Prompto offered.

“Sure. I'll hold this while you do.” Noctis took Prompto's fishstick for him, and grabbed a seat at one of the white plastic tables in the small shop. Prompto headed over to the cooler in the corner, and slid open the top. He perused the section carefully, selecting a lime soda for himself and a cherry coke for Noct; he knew that was one of his favourites, and it was usually a rare find in the shops back home.

Once he'd paid for the drinks, he hopped into the chair next to Noct's and slid his bottle over to him.

“Awesome. Thanks,” Noctis smiled, quickly spinning the cap off his bottle and taking a drink so fast that the bubbles stung the back of his throat. He didn't care. The artificial cherry flavouring was totally worth it.

“Thought you'd like it,” Prompto chuckled, taking his fishstick back from his hungry friend's plate, and gulping down the first bite. Noctis replied with a satisfied noise.

“So, what was that brochure you picked up earlier?” Prompto asked, eyeing the now soggy paper that was on Noct's side of the table. Noctis pushed it toward him so he could get a better look.

“It's about Lestallum. Thought we might want to stop by,” Noct explained, before taking an eager bite of his lunch. Prompto gazed at the cover of the brochure. _Lestallum_ was written in bold, red letters, and a picture of the large city was pasted on the bottom of the page. It looked huge and inviting, with yellow lights and fascinating, colorful architecture.

“Looks cool. I'm game,” Prompto nodded, grinning.

“You wanna stop by Galdin Quay first?” Prompto's bite of fishstick was gulped down fast so he could speak again.

“You mean that gorgeous resort on the sea? You sure they'll let a peasant like me into a place like that?” Noctis wasn't sure if he was joking or not, but he frowned nonetheless.

“You're not a peasant, and of course, they'll let you in, you dork.”

“Just seems so classy, the kind of place only royalty can afford,” Prompto said, then bit his lip, realizing how dumb that must have sounded.

“Luckily for you, you're travelling with a prince,” Noctis grinned, lazily, outstretching his arms and playfully showing himself off. Prompto's heart fluttered a second time. Once again, Noct was dressed nothing like a prince with his casual white t-shirt, old ballcap, and damp hair, and yet he was looking more adorable every time Prompto looked at him. Prompto shook his head, admonishing himself for thinking that way again.

“About that, Noct. You don't have to pay for everything, you know?”

“I'm not. You just paid for the decal application and the drinks,” Noct said, casually, appearing completely unconcerned as he took another gulp of his cherry coke.

“Yeah, and you paid for every lodging, plus a couple of meals, my chocobo sticker, and—”

“Forget it, okay?” Noctis waved him off. “I'm the one who dragged you away from home.”

“Yeah, but—”

“I'm the prince. I'm allowed to do whatever I want, right? So I can spoil my best friend if I feel like it,” Noctis smirked. Prompto gave him an unimpressed look. Why did he have to play the prince card so smoothly?

“Fine,” Prompto muttered, folding his arms as he finished his last bite of fishstick.

“Don't get sulky,” Noctis chuckled, punching his shoulder lightly, and Prompto punched him right back with a smile.

“Alright, alright,” he agreed, joining in the laughter, then he remembered something. He reached in his pocket and pulled out one of his most precious possessions, adjusting the lens carefully.

“Noct, can I take a picture of us? I'd like to have some memories from our trip,” he said. His gaze was downcast and shy, and Noctis ducked his head to try and make eye contact.

“What's with you all of a sudden?”

“Well, to be honest, I've never been on a roadtrip before. In fact, I don't think I’ve ever had this much fun before. I'm having a really good time, and I don't want to forget.” Prompto's explanation was slow, almost cautious, like he feared Noctis might judge him for being so sentimental, but Noctis just smiled.

“Sure. Get in here,” he coaxed, waving Prompto closer, and scooting his chair right up next to his friend's. Prompto was startled by his willingness at first, then he grinned along with him.

“Okay, cool. Now it's picture time!” Prompto leaned in close to Noct, and Noct pressed his head right up against Prompto's, both men staring into the camera that Prompto was holding out in front of them.

“Smile!” Prompto called out, and with a press of his finger, the camera flashed, capturing their happy, smiling faces.

* * *

“So, tell me again where we're going?” Gladio mumbled. His head was tilted lazily to the side, one arm draped over the side of the black car, which was a similar model to the Regalia. Ignis was in the driver's seat beside him, eyes on the road and silk-gloved hands on the wheel.

“I'm almost positive that when I called Prompto last night, I heard the call of a chocobo. Aside from wild chocobos, the only spot I know of to find chocobos is a ranch of sorts, owned by a man named Wiz. No doubt Noctis and Prompto will have fled there by now if they know I'm on their trail, but it will give us a place to start. Maybe someone there will know where they were headed,” Ignis calmly explained.

“And what's with the clothes?” Gladio turned his head to glance in the back seat, where Ignis had packed a neat stack of black clothing.

“For Prompto. The King wishes for him to become a member of the Crownsguard.” Ignis was sure he heard poor Gladiolus choke on air.

“Prompto?! Why?” he snarled. “Can the kid even fight? And what about a proper ceremony? Shouldn't there be some sort of initiation for him?” Ignis held up a hand, ceasing the questions while he could still remember which ones he needed to answer.

“Why? Because it was the King's wishes. Can Prompto fight? Well, as Noct tells it, he is quite adept with firearms. A ceremony? No, as there is no time, and Insomnia is not safe at the moment, or so the King believes,” Ignis replied.

“Wait... So, we're leaving King Regis knowing that Insomnia isn’t safe? Ain't that pretty irresponsible?” Gladio groaned.

“The King gave us the important task of locating the missing prince. I expect the Empire will publicly announce Noctis and Lunafreya's marriage soon, and I'd rather find him before anyone else does. No doubt his name and face will be everywhere by then, especially if Niflheim finds out he is missing,” Ignis explained, not liking the knot that was forming in his stomach as he spoke.

It scared him to think of what could happen if they didn't find Noctis fast enough. The world was a big place for a prince, but he couldn't hide forever from such an enormous number of Niffs and MTs after him. Throw in the world's run-of-the-mill crazies, and who knew where Noctis could end up. Ignis shuddered to think.

“Don't get me wrong. I trust the Kingsglaive. I just don't like leaving when things are getting dicey,” Gladio said, heaving a sigh and folding his giant arms in front of him.

“Nor do I, Gladio. All we can do is pray that everything will work out,” Ignis advised. He breathed in deeply as he stared at the road, the bridge leaving Insomnia just up ahead. He hoped he would see the Crown City again, but memories of his last visit with King Regis made him worry he wouldn't.

_“I'm afraid I've some bad news, Your Majesty,” Ignis solemnly reported, placing a hand across his abdomen and bowing to his king. Regis scooted forward in his throne, giving Ignis his full attention._

_“Noctis? Is he safe?” Regis asked, his son's name seeming to resonate loudly in the enormous hall. It sounded lonely somehow._

_“I can't say for sure, but I would assume he is unharmed. Your Highness, I believe he may have fled with Prompto,” Ignis said, slowly, wishing he could provide his king with an explanation as to why, but he was at a loss. To Ignis' surprise, the King looked more relieved by the information than anything else._

_“I suspected something like this might happen,” he sighed, but Ignis caught some glimmer in his eye, some small indication that he had put Noctis' plan to flee in motion; or perhaps he simply_ hoped _he would flee. Ignis frowned, trying to put the pieces together._

_“I'm sorry?”_

“ _Ignis, come closer, please,” Regis instructed, and Ignis glanced around warily as he proceeded forward._ So, the King fears the walls have ears, _Ignis thought_. _He stopped when he was a foot or so from the throne, close enough that they could talk more privately._

_“The Niffs had my hands tied, Ignis. The Chancellor had me agree to Noctis' and Lady Lunafreya's wedding,” Regis explained, closing his eyes for a moment before locking them with Ignis' green ones. “Marriage was hardly mentioned in recent years, so I don’t believe it was anything more than a distant possibility in his young mind. He does not wish to go through with it, Ignis, and I know he blames me for allowing this to pass. What Noctis does not know is that the Niffs are only using this marriage as a ruse.”_

_“I'm afraid I still don't understand, Your Highness,” Ignis admitted, expression full of concern and curiosity. Regis glanced around the room, making sure they weren't being watched._

_“Niflheim is plotting something, and I'm honestly relieved that my son has fled the Capital. It is probably safer for him,” the King explained, watching as Ignis' expression turned to that of horror._

_“But that means that Noctis is out in the world, unprotected. And what of the marriage?” Ignis inquired, trying to conceal his frustration._

_“I do not believe the wedding will come to pass, as I’m sure Niflheim has a secret agenda,_ ___but Noctis does believe it. That is why he fled. Ignis, I tell you this in utmost confidence...”_

_“Of course, Your Highness. You may tell me anything.” Regis twisted his lips and hesitated, looking like he was withholding the deepest of secrets, but when he spoke, Ignis realized that the hesitation was only out of concern for his son’s privacy._

_“I believe my son has feelings for Mr. Argentum,” Regis revealed. The room was silent, so quiet someone could have dropped a pin outside the palace windows, and they would have heard it. Ignis held his breath, and Regis searched deep in Ignis' eyes for a reaction. He needed to know that his advisor would not judge his son, would not scorn or dissuade him from whatever choices his heart might make for him._

_“Now that you say it...” Ignis started, the initial shock passing quickly. “It does not seem unlikely. The two have shared a deep friendship for years now.”_

_“Yes, and Noctis was so terribly distraught by the news of the wedding. He headed for Mr. Argentum's place after that, saying he needed to clear his head,” Regis explained. “Ever since they became friends, Prompto was always his safe place to go.”_

_There was such a tenderness in the King's voice, and Ignis was once again filled with astonishment for the man before him. First and foremost, Regis was a father, and Ignis realized now how far he was willing to go to protect his son, to support him in any way he could. Even if it meant allowing Noct to run away from home, letting Noctis be angry with him even though he didn't deserve blame, and supporting a relationship that the rest of the world would most likely oppose._

_“And, so... What would you have me do, Your Majesty?”_

“ _Find Noctis and Prompto. Make sure they are safe. You may take Gladiolus with you. Once you find them, head for Altissia, as that is where the wedding is to proceed. If nothing else, it will be a good place to monitor the Niffs and predict their next move.”_

_“Of course, Highness.”_

“ _And Ignis, I do not believe it will come to this, but if the wedding does go ahead as planned, please tell Noctis...” Regis trailed off, pursing his lips and lowering his gaze, like he was trying to find the right words, or at least the courage to say them._

_“Yes, Your Majesty?”_

“ _Tell him his heart may decide his path. If negotiations turn sour after that, well... I have confidence that the four of you can take care of things on the battlefield,” Regis smiled, fondly._

_For years, he had watched Gladio and Ignis training in the courtyard, developing their skills and becoming magnificent fighters. When Noctis had been old enough, he had watched him go through the same thing, and Regis felt confident that he had taught Noctis well in the ways of Lucian magics._

_“The four of us?” Ignis asked, after a moment, realizing he must have missed something._

“ _Noctis, Gladiolus, you, and Prompto.”_

_“Prompto as well?”_

“ _I put an outfit aside for him in your room. Take it with you when you depart. I wish for Mr. Argentum to become a member of the Crownsguard, as not only will he defend my son with his life, but he will also facilitate matters. I doubt Noctis will cooperate with you and Gladiolus unless Prompto accompanies you to Altissia,” the King finished._

_“Very well, Your Highness. As always, you are incredibly wise,” Ignis said softly, eyes gleaming with admiration. He hoped that in time, Noctis would become a man of equal knowledge and benevolence._

_“Go now, Ignis. Find my son,” Regis whispered, reaching out to touch the advisor's shoulder. His grasp was firm, but comforting, and Ignis nodded confidently as he let go. He got to his feet, and gave another bow._

_“Your Highness?”_

_Regis stared at him with piqued interest._

_“Your kindness truly is beyond measure,” Ignis smiled, earning a warm grin in return from his King. As Ignis left the throne room, he found his heart pounding. He desperately hoped he would see his King again, but some part of him was awfully relieved that he had told him how much he was admired._

* * *

The boys arrived at the resort by nightfall, and Prompto was in audible amazement as they drove the Regalia—which now bore an attractive yellow chocobo on the passenger-side door—into the parking lot. Just ahead were vibrant green palm trees, white sands, and glowing lights. Across the water was a large tiki hut, lit with small orange lamps; a long, wooden boardwalk led the way there, and palm trees protruded from the water on either side. Even in the darkness, the blueish-green water sparkled, and was dotted with the reflections of stars. Galdin Quay was undoubtedly the most stunning place Prompto had ever seen.

“Noct? Are we really staying _here_?” Prompto incredulously asked. Noctis calmly turned the car off and pulled the key out of the ignition.

“Yep. Unless it's not up to your standards,” Noctis joked, dryly. Prompto shook his head, and stared through the windshield at the paradise before him.

“I'm sure it'll be fine,” he smiled, chuckling lightly.

“Then let's go.”

Noctis led the way out of the car, and they headed for the railing straight ahead, which overlooked the beach. On the level below them were a few square tables, each lit with the yellow glow of a small lamp set in the centre. Prompto knew for sure that at some point during their stay, he would love to have a picnic down there.

“Noct, this is incredible,” Prompto awed, his voice soft with disbelief.

“Yeah, it is,” Noctis agreed, completely satisfied as they stared out over the gently rolling waves, the brilliant turquoise fading to white as it curled into the shore.

Noctis moved his hand a little closer to Prompto's as it rested on the railing, somehow resisting the urge to make contact. He didn't know how Prompto would react, and he didn't want to do anything to jeopardize the peaceful atmosphere. He also didn't want to risk cutting their trip short if his advances were ill-received, but in this moment, Prompto was hard to resist.

He looked god-like in the moonlight, his blond hair tinted by the darkness, making it appear a radiant, light blue. Noctis couldn't stop glancing at him out of the corner of his eye, watching the way the streetlamps cast shadows on his jawline, emphasizing its shape. Not only was Prompto a physical masterpiece, but he was everything Noctis could ever ask for in a companion.

He was funny and sweet, quiet when he needed to be, and full of laughter when he didn't. He was honest and trustworthy, and had never given Noctis a reason to doubt him. Noctis wished he could say the same about himself, but he figured Prompto must be getting suspicious of his sudden need to leave home. Once again, he found himself wanting to open up and tell Prompto the truth, but he shut his mouth tight before he could.

“Hey, Noct?” Prompto spoke up, after a few quiet moments of listening to the waves softly lapping against the shore. Noct looked at him with expectant eyes, silently encouraging him to go on. “You mind if I snap some pics?”

“Go ahead. Knock yourself out,” Noctis smiled.

“Well, I'll try not to do that. My pictures usually turn out better when I'm conscious,” Prompto teased, digging out his camera. He brought the device to his eye, taking his time with his adjustments before Noctis heard the first few clicks of the shutter. Prompto took a few beautiful shots of the ocean ahead, and showed Noct the previews on the small screen before taking a few more.

“And a few of us, if that's okay?”

“Sure,” Noctis agreed, with a small, willing grin. They turned around to lean their backs against the railing, so that the ocean and resort hut would be in the picture behind them. They moved in close, and Prompto had to remind himself to breathe as Noctis slung an arm around his shoulders.

“Ready?” he exhaled.

“Just take it already. I feel like my face is going to crack,” Noctis chuckled, trying to maintain a smile that was actually quite wide and toothy for him. Prompto pressed the button down and took the picture, and knew without looking at it that it would be a keeper; pictures with Noctis in them usually made it into that category.

Despite his complaining, Noctis agreed to a few silly selfies with Prompto before he put the camera away. Once they'd done that, they watched the tide for a few more minutes before Prompto let out a loud yawn.

“Hehe, sorry,” he chuckled, with a glance at Noct.

“Come on. Let's get some sleep,” the prince laughed, stepping back from the railing. They gathered their overnight bags from the car before Noctis led the way up the stairs to the left. They passed by the small shop and started along the long boardwalk; the path was lit on both sides by tiny lights that popped out of the wood. Everything about Galdin Quay was visually stunning, and the peaceful atmosphere could make any guest immediately feel relaxed; Prompto and Noctis were no exception.

They kept moving forward, up a couple of levels of stairs, past a large seating area, and finally down to another level. Before them was a huge, circular counter. In the middle of it, a girl dressed in a red uniform was cooking something on a firey grill—something that smelled absolutely delectable. To the left, down a few more stairs was a man standing behind a small podium, his hands clasped politely in front of his waist.

“Care for a room, good sirs?” he asked as the boys approached.

“Uh, yeah, actually,” Noctis nodded, surprised that their wandering around had actually led them in the right direction.

“Right this way,” the usher smiled, leading the boys through the door behind him. To their surprise, the entryway led to another small boardwalk, and two rooms lay before them—one to the left of the door, and one to the right, nearest the water. They were brought to the room on the right, and they stared in through the glass doors at the beautiful room inside.

“Will this suffice?” the man asked, and as he stared at only one bed inside the room, Prompto felt the dreaded heat returning to his cheeks. Why was it that everyone just _assumed_ they were together? If everyone thought that, was it an indication that they _should be_? Prompto wondered what they looked like, if they looked good together.

“Do you have any rooms with, uh, _two_ beds?” Noctis asked, sounding a little shy himself, which Prompto thought to be quite profound. It usually wasn't easy to make Noct feel self-conscious, except if you were Gladio. Any conversation about muscle mass or what body types women found appealing usually had Noct reeling like a fish out of water.

“I'm sorry, sir. This is all we have available,” the usher said, forcing a sympathetic smile. Prompto released the breath he suddenly realized he was holding. At least he'd been wrong about the man assuming they were a couple. Well, maybe.

“Do you still want to stay? It _is_ a pretty big bed. Or we can rent the trailer outside,” Noctis suggested.

Prompto was sure he was simply staring at Noct wide-eyed. He couldn't help it. Noct was willing to spend the night in the same bed? Prompto knew he should say no, knew he probably couldn't trust his body or love-stricken heart if he were to place himself so close to the prince, but the room inside looked so luxurious. He'd never been anywhere like this before, and doubted he ever would be again. If Noct was right about this trip being his last chance to see the world, then he probably never would be here again with _Noct._ How could he say no? Before he could stop himself, he felt his mouth giving an answer.

“Yeah, we can stay,” he announced, then backtracked shyly. “I-I mean, if you're fine with it, I'm fine with it.”

“I'm fine with it,” Noctis shrugged, somehow reining in his embarrassment and regaining his composure. He was back to his usual self—cool as the Glacian’s ice and fazed by nothing.

“Then welcome to your room,” the usher smiled, pulling a big, gold ring off his wrist, which held a few shimmering keys. He unclipped one of the keys from the loop and unlocked the door to the room, holding it open for the boys to enter.

“Wow,” Prompto marvelled, staring up at the tall ceiling in awe, and manoeuvring himself in a dizzying little circle as he did. Noctis smiled softly at him, though his friend didn't see it.

“If you'll kindly follow me, sir, I'll accept your payment at the front desk,” the man announced, reminding Noctis of his presence.

“Of course,” Noctis nodded, giving Prompto a reassuring glance as he followed the usher back out into the lobby. Prompto's hands fell to rest in front of his waist, weaving together uncomfortably. He hadn't thought of payment. This place must have cost a fortune, and yet, Noct was still willing to make that sacrifice? Prompto really hoped the prince had a decent stash of gil in the royal treasury. He wasn't sure how King Regis would feel if his son was abusing Daddy's wallet.

Prompto let out a sigh, trying to focus on what Noct had told him earlier. He'd said not to worry, that he was allowed to spoil his best friend, but something just didn't sit right with Prompto. Sure, Noctis wasn't your average best friend—he had privileges that others did not—but did people usually go this far for their friends?

Noctis returned a moment later, and Prompto decided against asking the price of the room. It was probably better for his guilty conscience if he didn't know.

“Is everything okay?” Noctis asked, quickly observing Prompto's troubled expression. “Do you not like the room, or...?”

“No,” Prompto shook his head, letting out a smile. “Everything's perfect, Noct. This place is amazing.”

Prompto did another spin, taking in the room as he did a complete 360. Besides the spacious bed, the room had a large pot with a luscious, green plant growing out of it, as well as a comfy-looking blue chair, which appeared to be made of velvet. The bedside table was also blue, a similar color to the ocean outside, with a small white lamp upon it. Round lights hung from long shafts from the ceiling, and the ceiling itself consisted of dark wooden beams. Between each beam, glass peeked through, giving them a view of the starry night sky.

“Great. I'm gonna change, okay? Can't wait to crash,” Noctis said with a small smile, before disappearing behind the golden privacy partition with his dufflebag.

“Yeah. Okay,” Prompto agreed, and he wandered over to the bed to distract himself from the urge to look. It was such a stupid, wanton act. They had been in such close quarters in the trailers the last few nights, this shouldn't have bothered him at all. In fact, in the trailers, they had simply turned around while the other had changed clothing, but this felt different—more intimate. They were sleeping in the same bed tonight.

Prompto grabbed the brown and white shams off the bed, and carried them over to the chair, setting them down on it gently. He hurried back over to the bed, feeling more uncomfortable by the second as he heard the ruffling of Noctis' clothes behind the partition. He turned down the covers, and flopped onto his back, the memory-foam mattress seeming to shape to his form already. Prompto let out a peaceful sigh as the soothing surface relaxed his tense muscles.

“Your turn,” Noctis announced with a smile, stepping out from his tiny dressing room.

“Oh, man. Now I don't wanna get up,” Prompto laughed, voice sounding more tired than it had a second ago.

“Go put your comfy pants on, you ass,” Noctis rolled his eyes, reaching for one of the shams and tossing it at his sleepy friend. Prompto grinned and retaliated by throwing the thing back at him, then he proceeded behind the partition himself, letting his laughter fill the silence.

It was Noctis' turn to worry now as he lay down on the bed. Was renting this room a bridge too far? Was it fair to suggest they sleep in such close quarters when his heart was steering the ship, not his brain? He simply wanted to be close to Prompto, and maybe tonight would tell him whether or not Prompto wanted to be close to him, too.

“There. All comfy,” Prompto said with a satisfied grin, emerging from behind the divider, dressed in loose plaid pants and a white sleeveless shirt. The outfit was pretty standard of what the two of them had been wearing the last few nights. It was probably a blessing that the room wasn't as warm as the air outside, as they probably would have had to strip down even more to fight the heat.

Prompto stuffed his clothes into his bag before setting it aside, and glancing at the bed. Noctis looked so comfortable—so beautiful—laying there in the bed, staring up at Prompto expectantly.

“A king-sized bed for a future king,” Prompto said. It was the only thing that came to mind, which was also a blessing. There were a lot of things he could have said in that moment that would have been far more embarrassing.

“Can we not?” Noctis asked, eyes glazing over with a sadness that Prompto immediately wanted to take away.

Noctis blinked slowly. He didn't want to think about his status as royalty, or what his future entailed. He wished there was a way to get Prompto to understand that, but he didn't think there was when Prompto didn't know the full extent of what was going on. The poor boy didn't know why his friend was suffering so much, and still, Noctis didn't know how to tell him. He wasn't even sure whose heart he was trying to protect the most by keeping quiet.

“Sorry. I meant to say, incoming!” Prompto shouted instead, crouching down before jumping and rolling onto the bed, right into Noctis. Noctis shoved him, making him roll back over to his own side of the bed, and Prompto laughed that genuine little laugh of his.

“You're such an ass,” Noctis mumbled, but he was grinning just as much as Prompto was.

“You know, you keep saying that, and yet here you are, still hanging out with me,” Prompto pointed out. Noctis rolled his eyes in exaggerated annoyance.

“Don't know why,” he muttered.

“Cold,” Prompto groaned, sticking his tongue out at his friend.

“Goodnight, Prompto,” Noctis said, reaching for the bedside lamp before he could get lost in blue eyes. The room went dark, and Prompto found himself trying to remember how much space had been between them in the giant bed. Deciding it was safest to create a little more, Prompto rolled over to face the wall.

“Goodnight, Noct,” he uttered, softly, hoping his words would bring the man beside him some pleasant dreams.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my kind and wonderful readers! I wanted to let you all know that there will be a brief hiatus between this chapter and the next one. I've decided to try and tackle NanoWrimo (National Novel Writing Month) this November, and between that and work, I know I won't have a lot of time to keep up with story updates. If I do get some time during the month, I will happily put a new chapter up for you (as it's already all written, just needs some brief editing), but if I don't, look forward to Chapter 5 after the end of November. Thank you all so much for all your support!! Every like and comment means so much to me, so thank you, and I hope you continue to stick with me through this crazy upcoming month!! :)


	5. Welcome to Galdin Quay!

Sun filtered in through the breaks between the ceiling beams, illuminating Noctis' face with light streaks, and stealing him from sleep's grasp. He took in a deep breath that was heavy with the last of his doziness, and he blinked tiredly, grunting as the sunlight flickered in his eyes. He grudgingly rolled onto his side and saw another ray of sunshine beside him, but this one made him smile. Of course, it was Prompto, still asleep on his side and facing away from Noct, with the morning sun making the highlights in his blond hair shimmer like tiny white gems.

Noctis let out a soft yawn and propped himself up on his elbow, allowing his eyes to adjust to the light a little more as he gazed upon his sleeping friend. The need to be close to Prompto seemed to grow stronger each day they travelled together, as did the pain Noctis felt from suppressing his memories of home. He wanted to tell Prompto everything, just so he could seek comfort in him. He wasn't used to sharing his problems with others, or admitting when he was hurting, but he knew Prompto well enough to be sure he would never judge him if he needed to fall apart. Right now, Noct yearned for that chance.

His hand reached out, but never made it to Prompto's shoulder. Instead, he forced it down to the space in the mattress between them, and circled it on the soft bedsheet. He knew he was internalizing too much. Even though he was sincerely having a lot of fun on their trip, the pain never stopped looming in the background like a huge, black shadow. The reason they were on this trip... He couldn't forget the reason, no matter how hard he wanted to, no matter how much he tried to ignore it. And no matter how he chose to approach the situation, there would be at least one broken heart along the way--probably more.

Prompto stirred in his sleep, letting out a soft moan that went straight to Noct's ears and regretfully south from there. He mentally scolded himself as Prompto's eyes lazily blinked open.

"Hey," Noctis quickly greeted, and he saw the soft smile appear on Prompto's face at the sound of his voice; he loved that he had that effect on the boy.

"Hey," Prompto replied, rubbing his tired eyes and rolling onto his back. He turned his head to look at Noctis, who didn't seem to be feeling any sort of abashment now at the fact that they were sharing a bed. Prompto tried not to be too comforted by that. Noctis was probably only at ease because he figured it didn't mean anything. They weren't a couple, nothing was going to happen between them, and the only reason they were in this situation was because of a lack of vacant rooms, so...

"Good sleep?" Noctis asked. Prompto nodded a little too quickly.

"Er, well, you know, you do snore a bit, dude," he added, trying to recover with a teasing smirk.

"Oh yeah? Well, you're a blanket-stealer," Noctis muttered, eyeing the proof. The sheets and comforter were tugged sideways, enveloping Prompto in a neck-high cocoon while leaving Noctis covered only from the thighs down.

"You drool on your pillow," Prompto grinned, looking wildly proud of himself, eyes wide with excitement as he propped himself up like Noctis was.

"You're... just an ass." Noctis frowned, knowing his last comeback was rather pathetic. Prompto smirked.

"Okay, dude. You say that so much, I'm starting to think you might have an obsession with my beautiful posterior," he said, voice airy and teasing. He gave his backside an affectionate pat.

"As if!" Noctis shoved him, knocking the elbow he was leaning on out from under him, and making him fall onto his back. Prompto let out a lighthearted chuckle, and kicked a leg out from under the covers, just to curl around the ones still warming Noctis' lower half. Mercilessly, he bent his knee and tugged his leg back towards himself, taking the bed-covers with him, and leaving Noctis shivering.

"Okay, you asked for it!" Noctis yelled, grinning like an idiot as he tried to yank the covers back from Prompto. Prompto laughed hysterically as they began a relentless tug-of war, to the point where he was getting a little worried they might tear the blankets apart.

"Arr, you'll never take them as long as I'm still standing!" Prompto courageously growled, mustering some sort of weird pirate voice that made Noctis crack up.

"You're not even standing, you idiot!" he wheezed between bursts of laughter, and his contagious, jovial mood only made Prompto even more giddy.

"Arr, we've a mouthy one on board! How's about we tie you up real nice and make you walk the plank?" Prompto joked, trying to maintain his gruff pirate voice, but it was difficult when Noctis made him want to join in the laughter. Prompto attempted to sit up and restrain his insubordinate crewmate by wrapping the blankets around him, but Noctis' top half rolled on top of him, pushing the covers down over _him_ instead. Prompto squealed as Noct's hands dug into his blanket-covered sides, and started tickling.

"Ahh! Ahhhahahaha! Noct! Noct, stop!" he laughed, so hard he felt weak.

"Surrender, pirate scum!" Noct grinned above him.

"Hahaha! I--haha... I surrender!"

"Good boy." Noct smirked at him, ceasing his tickle-attack, and moving his hands to rest on either side of Prompto's head instead, bracing himself.

Prompto stared up at him with a soft smile, his eyes still puffy with early morning sleepiness which probably hadn't helped the hysteria. Noctis couldn't pinpoint the moment he'd gotten lost in those eyes, but he was drowning after only a second or two of wading in those ice-blue seas. The sun coming in through the ceiling brought out the flecks of violet that swam in Prompto's irises; Noctis had never seen them this close up before.

His eyes slowly wandered down to his brown-speckled nose, and down again to his light pink lips that just begged for attention. Noct's eyes flickered back up to meet Prompto's, and without thinking, his lips parted.

"Noct?" Prompto asked, his urgent voice waking Noct from whatever daydream he was in. Noctis pulled his head back, which made him realize how close he'd gotten. Now, from this distance, he could see the confusion, as well as the deep flush, across his friend's face. He rolled back over to his side of the bed and sat up, taking a moment to breathe and shoving a hand through his hair, starting to feel flustered himself.

Prompto sat up beside him, the space between them feeling like an ocean now. Noctis felt so far away.

Prompto's heart pounded hard as he tried to muddle through what had just happened. Had Noct just tried to kiss him? And did he just _stop_ him? Why on earth did he stop him? _Should_ he have stopped him? Being with Noct was all he'd ever wanted, but had Noct always felt that way about him in return? Did Noct feel that way now? How could so many questions race through his brain so fast?

"Sorry," Noctis finally said, his voice coming out hoarse. "Got caught up in the moment, I guess."

"Uh, yeah," Prompto nodded, dumbfounded. They weren't looking at each other. They were scared to. Noctis didn't want to see any ounce of horror on Prompto's face, any indication that the kiss had been unwanted. Prompto didn't want to find out if Noctis' advances were only the result of raging hormones.

"I'm, um... I'm starving. You want to get some breakfast?" Noct asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Y-yeah. I could go for some food." Prompto hadn't even finished the sentence, and Noctis was out of the bed, sweeping up his dufflebag and heading for the privacy partition. This time, it wasn't hard for Prompto to keep his prying eyes off the divider. He didn't know how he would ever look at Noctis again. He didn't know if his heart would ever stop pounding. Noctis had tried to kiss him, and before he had even discovered the reason why he had, Prompto had made him stop. Now, how would he ever get him to try that again?

* * *

By the time they were both dressed and checked out of their hotel room, Noctis seemed to be back to his usual self--fairly stoic, but still not as much as he had been before they'd left on the roadtrip. Even after the awkwardness of the almost-kiss, Noct hadn't seemed all that much out of sorts. Or maybe he was just faking it for Prompto's sake, and doing a really good job of it.

"Hey, I saw you eyeing those tables down by the beach last night. You wanna eat our breakfast down there?" Noct had asked his friend that morning, and Prompto had willingly agreed. If Noct was okay with what had happened, then Prompto figured he should be, too. He would just play it cool, like Noctis was.

It wasn't easy, however, as they sat at the little white beach-side tables, eating the most decadent stack of fruit-topped pancakes they'd ever had in their lives, and yet, food was the last thing Prompto could focus on.

Of course, for once Prompto's brain wouldn't pay attention the stunning resort that he decided looked even more amazing in the daylight--even though the night before, he hadn't even thought that was possible. He also couldn't think about the remaining pictures he wanted to take before they left the resort, or if he should brave the sea and find out if its sunlit waters were really as warm as they looked. No, all he could focus on was Noct, and how appealing _he_ was in the sunlight.

Over the past few years since he had known Noctis, Prompto's feelings for him only grew, and it became difficult not to try and push beyond the boundaries of friendship, especially when he thought about how much it might comfort him. Prompto didn't have many people he could confide in, and there were times when he was probably a little more clingy with Noctis than he should have been, or a little more flirty, but Noct had always just played along with him, and it made Prompto feel safe. He could trust Noctis.

But since Prompto's list of friends pretty much started and ended with Noctis, he never felt he could tell the guy how deeply he cared for him. There was simply too much risk involved--hurt, rejection--and Prompto couldn't afford to lose a friend. But what had happened that morning made him want to rethink everything.

If his friend had almost kissed him, didn't that give him the right to ask why? He wouldn't jeopardize anything if Noct had been the one to bring about the situation, right?

"You can never tell Ignis, but these are the best pancakes I've ever eaten. This beats his recipe hands down _,"_ Noctis spoke up, smiling, and pointing at his plate with his fork.

"My lips are sealed," Prompto promised, pretending to zip his lips and throw away the key, but his eyes were solemn and his smile weak--two things that Noct quickly noticed as being unusual.

"Hey, if this is about earlier..." Noctis started, shifting a little in his seat, and keeping his eyes on his plate. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"N-no! I wasn't uncomfortable," Prompto assured him, a little too exuberantly, hands waving. "I-I mean, I... just didn't understand, is all."

"Like I said, heat of the moment, or whatever," Noctis shrugged, sticking his fork viciously into a morsel of pancake and stuffing it into his mouth. "Pretend it never happened."

"Yeah. Of course, Noct," Prompto smiled weakly, his voice dying more with each word. Pretend it never happened. Yeah, as if he could do that.

Prompto pushed his plate away from him, losing his appetite as a sickly sensation took root in his stomach. Noctis looked up at him with a mix of confusion and worry.

"Everything okay?" he asked as he chewed, mouth half full. Prompto knew for a fact he would have been harshly reprimanded for such a lack of etiquette back at the palace. Thinking of the palace only made Prompto feel sicker.

How would King Regis react if he knew Noctis had almost kissed a regular boy like him? Would Noctis have been in trouble? If they ever did get together, would they be immediately torn apart by laws and royal duties? Prompto could picture it now. The day Noctis introduced him as his significant other would be the same day Prompto would be banned from ever seeing him again. The thought made him want to vomit.

"No, it's not. Noct? I feel..." Prompto started, then his thoughts took over. _Something for you? I've felt something for you for a while now. I-I know, it's stupid, Noct, but I thought... Well, actually, I sorta_ hoped _that maybe you also feel..._

Noctis was on edge, staring at Prompto with wide eyes, hands at the ready in case he needed to catch him if he fell out of his chair.

"Sick. I feel sick," Prompto uttered, feebly. Noctis hadn't been far-off in his assumption, and he rushed to Prompto's side as the boy's strength seemed to leave him. Under his freckles, Prompto's skin was rapidly paling, hinted with a tinge of green. Noctis put a hand to his forehead, but even the slight pressure seemed to make his neck fall backwards.

"The flu? Or was it something you ate?" Noctis asked, staring up at Prompto from his crouched position beside his chair, his worried eyes filled with so much care. Prompto wanted to melt in against him and just cry. _It wasn't either of those, you dummy. I'm just scared 'cause I think I'm in love with you, and... my brain keeps ending things before we can even begin._

"I don't know. It just came on suddenly," Prompto replied instead. He was shakingâ€”his voice, his hands, his whole body. Was this a panic attack? He couldn't remember having one that hadn't been caused by claustrophobia, but the symptoms were certainly similar.

"Let's get you into the shade. Maybe it's the heat," Noct gently suggested, and with strong, but careful arms, he helped Prompto out of the chair.

"What about the rest of your breakfast?"

"Forget about it. You're more important," Noctis assured his trembling friend, as he guided him up the steps, one hand in his while the other rested behind his back.

It was Noct's turn to have a pounding heart as he held Prompto close, leading him along the mile-long boardwalk. Prompto felt so fragile in that moment, like he might drop to his knees and break if Noctis didn't keep him upright. He was sure he would be fine, that this sickness would pass; honestly, he wondered if his heart was pounding more out of love for the way Prompto's head lay limply against his shoulder as they walked.

They made it through the resort hut, just past the circular counter where the chef was still working away. There was a set of steps that led down to the harbor, but Noctis instead led Prompto to one of the circular seating areas on either side of the staircase. Comfy-looking brown and white pillows acted as back supports on the round bench, and Noct sat Prompto down on the seat nearest the inside of the hut--the seat with the most shade.

"You okay?" he asked, kneeling at Prompto's side, and reaching a hand up to tousle his bangs. He couldn't help it. Prompto looked so damn warm and uncomfortable. He needed to do something--anything--to let him know he was there to help.

"I feel like I-I can't breathe, Noct," Prompto whimpered, but he was suspicious that the lack of proper oxygen was from trying so hard not to burst into tears.

"Just breathe with me, okay?" Noctis instructed, a hand on Prompto's knee making his friend look at him. They locked eyes, and Noctis began to softly count.

"In for one... two... three... And out... one... two... three... And again..."

Slowly, he saw the fear leave Prompto's eyes and the damp sheen that had broken out over his forehead dry up. Noctis kept breathing with him until the hand he had on Prompto's leg had stopped shaking, along with the rest of Prompto's body. Finally, the boy was calm, and Noctis smiled softly up at him.

"There. Alright now?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you, Noct," Prompto nodded, feeling relaxed enough now that he wasn't even shy when Noctis trailed a hand through his hair again. They weren't even a couple as of right now, Prompto reminded himself, so he needn't get ahead of himself, worrying about things that might never be an issue. No matter what, Noctis was a faithful friend. He proved that in the way he cared.

"How did you know to do that counting thing?" Prompto asked, voice still a little weak as he stared down at his friend.

"When I was a kid, my dad used to use it as a way to calm me down from my nightmares," Noctis explained. Prompto bit his lip, dying to inquire further, but not knowing if he should. He knew Noctis still had nightmares from time to time, but he'd never had the guts to ask what they were about, even after the nights Noctis had spent at his apartment, tossing and turning and sobbing.

"Your nightmares?" were the only words Prompto chose to ask, leaving Noctis to answer as vaguely or as fully as he wanted. To Prompto's surprise, he did the latter, not answering with a simple 'yep,' but with an actual explanation.

"About when my mother and I were attacked. After she died, I had a lot of nightmares about what happened that day. Dad hardly left my side back then," Noctis said, giving a fond chuckle at the last sentence, but his smile didn't last long.

"Oh," Prompto acknowledged, not quite sure what to say after that.

"You're looking a lot better. I'll get you some water, okay?" Noctis said, getting to his feet, but Prompto was a little sorry to have lost the contact--Noct's hands in his hair and on his lap, their gazes connected as if by a string.

"Okay," Prompto agreed. His throat _was_ pretty dry by this point. Noctis placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Be right back," he promised, letting his hand trail all the way down Prompto's arm.

Prompto raised his arm with him as Noct began to walk away, which made Noct's hand slip right down to hold his own. Eyes locked for another second or two, lips curling into soft smiles, and hands curving to fit into one another. Noctis gave Prompto's hand a tender squeeze before he stepped out of reach, and Prompto's arm drifted back down to his side. _What is happening with us?_ He had to wonder.

"Water, please. My friend's not feeling well," Noctis requested to the woman working behind the food counter. The girl glanced over at Prompto, who was slouched over slightly in his seat several feet away. She tucked a strand of light brown hair behind her ear and turned back to Noctis, grabbing a cup from one of the shelves under the counter.

"Poor thing. A lot of people do suffer from heat exhaustion out here," the chef sympathized, pouring water into the glass from a pitcher. Ice cubes ran from the pitcher as well and plopped into the cup, making Noctis a little thirsty himself.

"So, it's common, then? He'll be okay?" Noct asked, casting a quick glance back at Prompto.

"Keep an eye on him, of course, but he should be fine once you get some liquids into him. Dehydration can certainly have him feeling a little out of it."

"Right. Thanks," Noctis nodded, accepting the glass as she handed it over. He reached into his pocket, but she waved him off.

"It's on the house," she smiled.

"Thank you."

Noctis turned around, and to his surprise, almost smacked into another person. He stumbled backward, somehow managing not to spill Prompto's drink all over the deck.

"Sorry 'bout that," Noctis said, holding the glass out to the side, and eyeing the man before him to make sure he hadn't splashed him. The man, who was dressed in a grey and black suit-jacket and vibrant turquoise tie, folded his arms. Noctis expected a nasty confrontation, but the man merely smiled at Noctis--a slightly unnerving one, but a smile nonetheless.

"Careful, Your Majesty. You never know who you're gonna run into in these parts," he warned, with a strikingly thick accent. Noctis nearly choked on his breath.

"M-majesty?" He caught himself, and glanced around, making sure no one was paying them any mind. "How do you know?" Noctis hissed.

"That fancy car that's parked outside is sure to turn a few heads, no? And as for Prince Noctis, well, you fit the description pretty good," the man went on, waving his hand as he spoke. He was so casual, so nonchalant. It was irritating the hell out of Noctis.

"Who are you?" Noctis asked, voice low and threatening.

"No need to get hostile. The name's Dino. I'm a reporter, and I'm thinkin' a story about a runaway prince and his fiancee... Or wait..." he said, with a smirk in Prompto's direction. "Is that fiance with only one 'e'? Either way, a story like that's gonna spread like wildfire, and I'd like to be the one to tell it."

"There's no story. I'm not who you think I am," Noctis growled, moving forward to push past Dino, but the reporter pressed a hand to his chest, stopping him in his tracks.

"Oh, I think you are."

"Leave me alone." Noctis moved forward again, but Dino stepped in his way.

"Here's the deal. I won't run the article I wrote about you and your boy-toy hookin' up in Galdin if you pay me an amount equal to what I'd make if I did. Sound fair?" The man asked, tilting his head curiously to the side, his perfectly coiffed hair not moving an inch.

"Not at all. Why should I let you manipulate me?" Noctis huffed, placing his free hand on his hip.

"I already told ya. If I run the article, no way are you going to be able to continue your little roadtrip. Too many people will know about the 'missing prince', and you and blondie will be on the world's wanted list. Besides, you wouldn't want freckles over there to know why you're running, would you?"

Noctis froze, staring at the man ahead with such disbelief and irritation. He couldn't remember anyone who had gotten under his skin this much before, and in such a short amount of time, too.

"What makes you think I haven't told him?" Noctis tested, deciding he couldn't allow himself to be rattled so easily. This guy, whoever he was, certainly knew his stuff, but it didn't mean he'd been tracking them for that long--probably only since they'd arrived at the resort.

"If you had, would he still be willing to travel with you? If I was him, I wouldn't want to be going up against those odds, Your Highness," Dino smirked, and he knew he had Noctis thinking. Poor Noct drew his gaze back to Prompto in his red sleeveless shirt, still slouched over and resting his elbows on his knees. He would never do anything to intentionally hurt Prompto, and if paying Dino was the key to keeping Prompto's heart unbroken and continuing their trip, he had to do it.

"Fine. I'll give you payment. Don't run the article."

"Equal payment," Dino reminded him, arms folding across his chest again.

"Yes. _Equal_ payment," Noctis agreed, through gritted teeth. "Just let me tend to my friend first."

"Don't try to run, Prince Noctis. You know what'll happen if you do," Dino whispered as Noctis brushed past him. Noctis ignored him and made his way back to Prompto's side, handing him the glass of water and hoping the ice cubes hadn't melted too much.

"You're the best, Noct," Prompto smiled, taking a sip of the cold drink, and feeling refreshed almost instantly. He perked up as the water slipped down his dry throat and settled his turned stomach. He glanced up at Noctis, who was keeping his hands to himself now as he crossed them in front of his chest.

"Everything okay?" Prompto hesitantly asked, eyeing the crease that had wedged itself between Noct's brows.

"Fine, but I think we should hit the road soon." He didn't feel comfortable staying in Galdin with a reporter's eyes on him.

Even if his father was worried about him, he knew he would never report him missing because it would simply put him in too much danger, but the Nifs were a different story. Noct had done a good job so far of keeping Prompto away from television and radios, just in case the Nifs had discovered his disappearance and announced it to the world, but if Dino knew, that could mean that more people in Galdin Quay knew. If pepole in the Quay knew, they would talk, and that was not the way he wanted Prompto to find out about his secrets.

"Okay. Just thinking about driving with the top down, with that nice breeze blowing through my hair... It's making me feel better already," Prompto grinned, and it was true, but so had the way Noct had spoken to him and comforted him when panic had taken over just moments ago. Prompto held back a sigh, not wanting to let himself dwell on those things; it would only get his hopes up.

"Great. You can take your time and finish up your water, okay? I'll grab you some medicine from the car so you don't get any sicker on the drive," Noctis smiled, gently. He resisted the urge to ruffle Prompto's hair, but doing so wasn't easy. He realized that these small gestures were setting him on a slippery slope, and once he started, the gestures would only become more frequent and more substantial. At least Prompto wasn't pulling away. Maybe he _could_ start a conversation about where they were heading, and what the almost-kiss had meant, but not here. Definitely not here.

"Thanks, buddy," Prompto weakly grinned, and Noctis turned to head for the car.

It seemed like a long walk back to the car in the heat, the sun beating down on him so heavily it actually felt like there was extra weight on his burning skin. Finally, he made it to the small refueling shelter where the car was parked, and popped open the trunk. He unzipped his bag and dug through it, wishing now that he had been organized enough to separate his personal and bathroom items into a separate pouch, but when he'd been packing, there just hadn't been time. And, well, the prince was habitually lazy.

He finally found the small bottle of anti-nausea medication and stuffed it in the giant side pocket of his pants, then he rooted in his bag a second time for something much more valuable. He didn't want to hand over all the gil he was carrying because he knew he and Prompto would need it for food and lodgings. Thankfully, he'd been thinking ahead when he'd packed one of his expensive family gems.

Noctis found the gem and held it out in front of him to view it properly. The sun hit the red sphere just right, creating a glowing orange halo around it.

Noctis had fancied this particular treasure since he was a kid. It used to be on display in their dining hall, and his father had caught him staring at him so often that he eventually gave it to him as a gift. It was hard to even think of parting with it. He'd brought it along on the rare chance he might have to sell it so he and Prompto could continue to travel if they ran low on funds, and to hand it over to a conniving reporter... It wasn't right, but it was necessary.

Noctis closed the trunk with a little more force than he'd intended, and headed back to Prompto's side. Prompto looked thankful to see him back. He didn't exactly like sitting there alone, drawing attention to himself just by looking miserable.

"Here you go. These should help," Noctis said, pouring two tiny caplets into his hand and dumping them into his friend's palm. Prompto swallowed them down, water chasing after them. He let out a sigh as he finished his large gulp of water, and looked up at his friend.

"I'm ready when you are," he assured him.

"Alright. Think I'll hit the washroom before we get on the road," Noctis yawned, stretching his arms.

"Not a bad idea. After all this, my bladder'll wanna explode in no time," Prompto chuckled, eyeing his empty water glass.

"You can go first, if you want," Noct offered, motioning towards the door off to the right behind him, just in front of the massage area.

"Alrightie. Don't leave without me," Prompto teased, setting his glass down on the table and getting to his feet, which were thankfully much steadier now.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Noctis replied, voice full of sarcasm.

"Meanie," Prompto groaned, elbowing him in the side as he brushed past.

Noctis turned, and waited until Prompto disappeared behind the door before hurrying down to the deck below. He knew he'd heard Dino's voice coming from there when he'd been tending to Prompto; that accent wasn't easy to ignore.

Just as he'd suspected, Dino sat on one of the benches on the dock, overlooking the ocean. He sat with one leg draped over the other, his hands clasped around his knee in a leisurely fashion. Noctis approached him, and a couple of people who had been standing chatting with Dino stepped away, proceeding up the stairs to the upper level.

"Pleasure doin' business with you," Dino called to them as they departed, then he turned his attention to Noctis.

"What, are you scamming those people, too?" Noctis asked, folding his arms crossly.

"I ain't scammin' nobody, Your Highness. You pay _me_ , I save _you_."

"You're not saving me when you're the one threatening to start problems for me," the prince grumbled.

"True, but I don't think you're in much of a position to argue, are you, Prince Noctis?" Dino asked. He was so damn casual, his voice not even containing so much as a snicker, or an ounce of malcontent.

"Will you stop saying that? Someone might hear you," Noctis hissed, fidgeting where he stood.

"Everyone will know soon enough," Dino shrugged, but intentionally seemed to keep quiet after that, like he knew it would drive Noctis crazy. It did.

"So, does that mean my... 'disappearance' has been reported?" Noctis dared to ask, his heart picking up its pace.

"Well, it hasn't been made public yet, but I imagine it won't be long before it does. I don't reveal my sources, but there _are_ people who know that the prince is missing. Once the word gets out, every man and his dog will be out lookin' for you. That means both good people and bad people," Dino explained, waving his hand to emphasize his point.

"And what about the wedding? Has that been announced yet?" Noctis regretted that his voice came out sounding so nervous. Dino eyed him suspiciously.

"So you _haven't_ told him. You've really been keepin' your friend in the dark, haven't you?" he asked, nodding in the direction of the upper deck.

"Just answer the question," Noctis snarled, going so far as to bare his teeth.

"Yes, the wedding was announced a couple of days ago by the Empire, but they had your old man on there as well. To prove it was true, I guess," Dino shrugged again.

"Well... I guess that's that, then," Noctis sighed, letting his arms fall back down to his sides. He reached into his pocket, and retrieved the small red gem. He stared at it fondly, his eyes slanting in pain as he held it out for Dino to take.

"Thank you for telling me all this. And here. It's my part of the deal. Can you promise to keep yours?" Noctis asked. Dino leaned forward on the edge of his seat and took the treasure from Noctis' hand. He held it up to his eye, then held it out in the sunlight to see it sparkle.

"Hoo, that's quite a beauty! Looks authentic to me. I cross my heart, Prince Noctis. I won't publish a word about you or your blond-headed boy-toy," the reporter promised. Noctis hated to trust him, but he didn't have much of a choice. He'd done his part to try and keep Prompto safe; now it was up to Dino to do the rest. It all depended on whether his intentions were as pure as he said.

"Thank you," Noctis nodded, backing away and taking off up the steps before Prompto discovered he was gone.


	6. The Busy Streets of Lestallum

"Here we are," Noctis announced, rousing Prompto from his dozy state in the passenger's seat. The boy blinked sleepily, pulling away from the headrest and sitting forward to take in the sights. The Regalia descended a downward ramp into a long parking lot, lit by the orange light of street lamps. The sun was on its way down, lighting the sky with a mix of purples and pinks. Prompto was in awe of the view as they parked.

The parking lot was enormous, and food carts and beautiful garden displays were scattered across its multiple levels. The white brick railings even had viewfinders for those wanting a better look at the land and the Disc of Cauthess.

"Wow. I'm already impressed," Prompto beamed, his eyes wide and shimmering with orange from the glow of the lights. He put a hand up to his forehead to block the bright setting sun, and stared out at the land before him. "Beautiful."

"Yeah," Noctis agreed, giving himself a moment to breathe after a long day's drive. They got out of the car and pulled their bags out of the trunk before heading across the street and into the city. Noctis now had his Lestallum brochure in hand, and flipped through it until he found the map.

"Looks like the Leville is here. That's the hotel where we'll be staying," Noctis explained, glancing over at Prompto, who was giving him a nervous, yet somewhat amused, look. "What?" Noct defensively asked.

"You're making it pretty obvious that we're tourists, dude," Prompto laughed.

"Fine," Noctis sighed, grudgingly stuffing the map into his bag, which was slung over his shoulder. He was actually a little relieved that Prompto had pointed it out. If what Dino had said was true, then the less they drew attention to themselves, the better.

"Just don't want us to get mugged. Or bombarded by people if they recognize you as the super sexy prince of Lucis," Prompto said, walking backwards just a few steps ahead of Noctis so he could keep his eyes on him.

"And the 'super sexy' part... That coming from you or the people?" Noctis smirked. They'd always teased each other like this over the years. Despite the fact that it could have come across as weird after the incident in Galdin, it would have felt stranger to avoid their old ways altogether. Prompto seemed to catch on to what he was doing.

"You wouldn't be hoping one way or the other, would ya?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Oh look, free samples," Noct said, with wide eyes and a smirk even wider. Prompto laughed along with his behaviour, and approached the food cart that had saved Noctis from answering him. A few carts were spread out along the wide entryway to the city, but one man held up a kebab as the boys approached.

"Would you like to try, gentlemen?"

"You bet," Prompto agreed, letting Noctis take the first sample. The skewer stick held a line of six perfectly rounded meatballs, dipped in alternating kinds of sauce--two brown, two red, and two caramel-colored.

"Looks delicious," Noctis smiled, taking a bite of the top meat chunk on the skewer. Prompto watched him, awaiting a reaction. "Mmm, it _is_ delicious."

"I'm sorry, sir. We're all out of our meat kebabs now. Could I offer you one of our seafood skewers instead?" the vendor asked.

"Ah, better not, unless you want me blowing up like a balloon."

"You're allergic to fish?" Noctis asked, mouth full with the other half of his meatball. He looked almost appalled; Prompto supposed any avid angler would react as such.

"Not regular fish. Shellfish, oysters, weird things like that. Oh, uh..." Prompto stopped, with a wary glance at the food vendor, hoping he hadn't insulted him, and especially hoping he wasn't about to get smacked with a giant clam or something.

"Sorry. No offense," Prompto promised him, and the man waved, giving an amused smile.

"Well, that's okay. We can just share mine," Noctis said, leading him away from the food cart a few steps, and allowing the next customers to take their spot in line. "Here."

"Nah, that's okay, Noct. I--" Prompto was immediately shut up as Noctis pulled the next section of meat off of the skewer and brought it to Prompto's lips. Prompto obediently opened them as Noct's knuckles brushed the tender skin just below his nose.

"I--hmmmm, wow, that's delicious," Prompto gaped, chewing the spicy meat with the brown sauce--the same kind that Noctis had tried as well.

"I know, right?" Noctis nodded, slipping the next chunk off for him to try. Prompto shyly put a hand out to accept the food, but he supposed he hadn't raised it high enough since Noct didn't notice--or maybe he had chosen to ignore it. Prompto opened up again as Noctis offered him the next piece, and this time his tongue accidentally brushed against Noctis' finger. He quickly realized he was savouring the taste of his best friend's skin, rather than the cherry flavour of the meat.

"Mm, again, so good," Prompto marvelled, trying to recover from that embarrassing moment as Noctis bit the next meatball off the skewer. The prince had to stop his eyes from rolling back in his head at the scrumptious flavour.

"Amazingly good," he agreed. He tugged one more piece off the kebab for Prompto and fed it to him, before taking the last bite of his own. This time, they chewed slowly, eyed each other, and gave twisted smirks of disgust.

"Not good," they said in unison, before they tried to gulp the last of it down without tasting it. Once they had succeeded, they broke out in laughter; Noct was doubled over, and Prompto stumbled weakly in a circle.

"Okay, so, now we know not to try _everything_ we see," Noctis chuckled, pushing himself to stand straight again.

"Yeah. My stomach's gonna need some time to recover from that one. Eww," Prompto shuddered, but he was still grinning.

"Alright, c'mon. Let's find our hotel," Noct said, letting out a few remaining snickers as he wrapped an arm around Prompto's shoulders. Prompto had to remind himself of Noctis' counting method as they continued through the city, making sure to keep his breathing even, just as his friend had taught him during his panic attack in Galdin. _No way is all of this in my head. He's really acting like he's into me. Could he be? I wish..._

They followed the cobblestone path to the left, down a long side-street, and eventually came to an opening. A large, square fountain with _The Leville_ written on it stood in the middle of the area, and two street musicians sat before it, playing an upbeat little tune.

"Whoa, live music!" Prompto awed, and Noctis finally let go of him.

"Take a shot from here," the prince requested.

"Good call," Prompto agreed, tugging his camera out of his pocket. "Um, do you mind if we--?" he asked the musicians, pointing to the device in his hand.

"No, not at all," the djembe-player smiled, as he continued to drum out a catchy beat.

"Thanks."

Prompto ushered Noctis a few feet away from the corner of the fountain, and held the camera out in front of them. Taking the photo from that angle allowed him to get the musicians as well as the entire fountain in the picture behind him and Noct.

"Who looks like the tourist _now_?" Noctis teased, noting how particular Prompto was about getting the perfect shot of this place.

"You asked me to take it, bro," Prompto melodically replied. Noctis smirked.

"Just take the picture."

"Say... chocobos!" Prompto shouted, as the shutter clicked.

* * *

The Leville was classy and beautiful, and although it didn't live up to the beauty of the room they'd rented in Galdin Quay, it was still a lovely space. Its turquoise wallpaper was a little worn in places, but was still vibrant in most. The walls had a couple of decorative pillars with detailed, etched designs, and elegant lamp-lights. Green, potted plants stood in the corners of the room, and a shiny, rounded coffee table rested in the middle.

Once again, the boys were left with only one bed. Unfortunately, Prompto hadn't heard the conversation with the receptionist at the front desk, so he wasn't sure if Noct had requested a 1BR or if it was once again the only vacancy. He decided not to question it. They'd already slept in the same bed once; what would another time matter?

"Hey, before we go explore the Lestallum night-life, I'm gonna grab a shower, okay? The heat is killing me in this place," Noctis groaned, lifting an arm to take a whiff, and pulling his head away in disgust.

"Very prince-like," Prompto snickered from the bed, taking his eyes off of his game of King's Knight only for a second before returning them to his phone. Noctis grinned, grabbing one of the towels off the rack in the bathroom and tossing it at Prompto.

"I'm sure you smell like a friggin' stink-bug, too," Noct laughed, as the towel landed on Prompto's head. Prompto yanked it off with a shriek, tossing it right off the bed as his gaze returned to his screen.

"Aww, Nooooct!. You made me looooose!" He whined hysterically, looking up at Noctis with a glare. Noctis shrugged, giving Prompto an innocent smile.

"My bad," he sang, before shutting the bathroom door behind him. It didn't take long for Prompto to hear the water turn on.

Prompto flopped backward onto the bed, staring up at his phone, and still managing to smile. He stared at the defeat screen, but Prompto didn't know the last time he'd felt so alive. Only thirty minutes or less in the bustling city, and Prompto felt energized and ready to tackle anything. The town was so lively with music filling every street, people waving and greeting everyone they saw. It was unlike anything Prompto had ever experienced before, and he couldn't wait to get back out into the streets and explore with Noct by his side.

Prompto set his phone aside and dug out his camera instead. He wondered as he clicked through his photos if Lestallum filled Noctis with the same sort of energy and enthusiasm. Maybe it had placed new courage in Noctis, making him more willing to move in closer to his best friend. Wrapping an arm around him as they walked through busy streets, feeding him from his own hand... The hair-caressing and brief hand-holding in Galdin didn't compare to this.

Prompto froze as he came across the picture they'd taken earlier at the fountain. Yes, he'd gotten the framing perfect, just as he'd hoped, but now he noticed that he was the only one smiling directly at the camera. Noctis was grinning, alright, but his head was tilted slightly, and his eyes were on the man beside him--Prompto. Prompto swallowed hard, as if it would slow his racing heart. Why was Noctis coming on so strongly now? He was definitely hitting on him now, wasn't he?

Prompto switched off his camera and tossed it onto the bed, heading for the radio that sat on the black coffee table. He would have to ask him about it. No more doubting, or trying to figure things out on his own. He needed to confront Noctis, and it needed to happen tonight. He couldn't take the uncertainty any longer. If he was wrong about Noctis' intentions, then he knew his heart would shatter, but he would stick by him because that's what friends did. But if he was right, and he was really starting to think he was, even though he couldn't understand it, then... wouldn't it be amazing? Well, aside from the part where he pictured Noctis' father kicking his ass all the way back to Hammerhead.

"...and were last spotted in Galdin Quay," the newswoman reported through the radio. Prompto walked over to the large window in the hotel room, and gazed out over the city's endless buildings. "The missing Prince Noctis is being accompanied by a blond-haired young man of approximately the same age and height. If you see these men, please report your sightings to the nearest security checkpoint." Prompto's stomach did a painful flip, and he turned back toward the radio, slowly at first, then rushing forward to turn up the volume.

"Although the prince's whereabouts remain unknown, both King Regis Caelum and Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt assure the public that the marriage between Oracle Lady Lunafreya and young Prince Noctis, which will act as a symbol of peace between the two nations, will still take place. As announced earlier in the week, the ceremony will be held in Altissia, and the public is invited to attend what is expected to be a joyous occasion--”" Prompto slammed his hand down on the off button, silencing the radio. His body felt like ice, his breaths coming out in tiny pants. _What?_

"Hey--" Noctis rushed out of the bathroom, hair still damp and a towel around his waist. He cursed silently to himself when he saw the ghostly appearance of Prompto's face. He hadn't been quick enough. Prompto had heard the announcement loud and clear. So had he.

"Prompto," Noctis murmured, his eyes soft, begging Prompto to look at him--to _trust_ him--but Prompto did neither. He held a hand up and stumbled away from the radio, face blank and white. He was trying to put the pieces together, while trying to hold together his emotions as well. Neither was easy. He stared at the wall for a moment, blinking until he believed he'd fought off tears. Weakly, he turned to face Noct, and with a small, pained smile, he asked:

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Prompto's shoulders rose and fell in a quick, defeated motion. Although his lips were quirked upwards, Noctis could tell it was only to try and keep his tears at bay.

"I _wanted_ to. Just let me explain now, please," Noctis tried, starting across the room and reaching for Prompto's hands, but Prompto raised them up above his head, far out of his reach. His hands came to rest behind his head, and he leaned his neck way back to stare at the ceiling. Noctis watched him carefully, not knowing how his friend would handle a situation like this; after all, they'd never been through anything like it.

"So, you weren't running because your dad was sick. You were running because you're getting married," Prompto concluded.

Noctis lowered his head, rubbing his arm timidly, not knowing how to answer that question without making things worse. He could already see the way he was silently breaking Prompto little by little, and he wasn't sure how to stop it. He was sure that any romantic advances would be violently rejected at the moment.

"Prompt, my dad being sick _was_ part of it, but when I heard he'd agreed to the marriage, I... I got scared. I hated the idea."

"But don't you see how much worse things are now?!" Prompto nearly cried, and Noctis recoiled. He'd never heard Prompto raise his voice like that before, and having that tone directed at him made it all the more upsetting. "I feel like a criminal for letting you take off like that! I'm like an accomplice in your plan to shirk all responsibility!"

"You knew that before we left!" Noctis argued, taking a step forward.

"When we left, I thought we were just going for a couple of days, that you would blow off some steam and let go of some of the stress you'd been holding onto after seeing your father so sick! Now I realize you're not running because of your dad, you're not planning to go back, you're not planning to tell anyone where we are, and you were letting me fall for you like an idiot when you're actually engaged, and..." Prompto trailed off. He'd been waving his hands expressively as he yelled, but they fell lifelessly to his sides now. He let out a trembling breath as his head fell toward the floor.

"You were... falling for me?" Noctis repeated.

"Huh?" Prompto asked, eyelids flying open, then he backtracked and realized he _had_ let that slip. His eyes fell closed, and he shook his head in defeat. So much for the energy in Lestallum. Right now, he felt so utterly drained.

"I am _such_ an idiot," he whimpered. He thrust a hand through his hair and bit back a sob, wishing Noctis would just go back in the bathroom, shut the door, and leave him alone. Instead, Prompto was stunned as Noctis--still dressed in nothing but a towel--closed the distance between them. A gentle hand reached for the side of his face, and Noctis' sad eyes silently pleaded for Prompto to look at him.

"Noct?"

"Please, don't cry," Noctis whispered. The hand that Prompto had tangled in his blond hair drifted down to cup around Noct's fingers. Noctis brushed his thumb against Prompto's cheek, and it coaxed the blond to meet his blue-eyed gaze. The look in the prince's eyes was so tender, and Prompto wanted so badly to let it comfort him.

"You're getting married, and I let myself fall for you," Prompto babbled, weakly. There was no point in hiding it now. The truth had already come out.

"I'm glad you did," Noctis cooed, his sky-blue irises drowning in Prompto's.

"What?" Prompto's expression was soft and confused, his voice feeble, but Noctis simply let his eyelids fall peacefully closed.

Noctis leaned in quickly, tilting his head to the side just enough to avoid bumping noses with Prompto, and lips met silently. Noctis heard Prompto suck in a shaky breath through his nose, but he let it out at a much slower, easier pace. Noctis moved his lips slowly against Prompto's, and he felt Prompto try to reciprocate the motion. They didn't have to speak to know this was a first for both of them; they were unsure and inexperienced, but despite the awkwardness, the moment was completely and undeniably wonderful.

Prompto let go of Noctis' hand and instead moved it to the back of the prince's neck, squeezing gently to encourage him. Noctis' free hand came to rest on Prompto's lean waist and pulled him in a little closer. They broke apart for a second or two for air, eyes meeting in a hazy, mutual agreement to continue. They leaned back in, giving and receiving kisses in turn, hearts pounding, but filled with so much warmth and relief. When they did part, their gazes locked again, and Noctis' hand brushed over Prompto's cheek.

"You okay?" The prince asked, genuine concern lingering in his eyes. Prompto stared into them for a long moment while his heart caught up to his brain. So, it was true. Noctis had fallen for him, too. It was what Prompto had been wanting for so long, but this was so far from the way he'd imagined finding out.

He let his hand slide down Noct's neck to rest on his bare chest. Noctis' first instinct was to lean into the touch, but as soon as he started to gravitate forward, he realized Prompto's hand was actually there to keep him at a distance.

"I... honestly don't know," Prompto whispered, weakly. His gaze fell downward, his freckles looking darker than ever thanks to the shadows that fell upon his face.

"Prompt?"

Noct's tone contained poorly disguised fear, and yet, Prompto couldn't let himself feel sympathy. For years, his best friend had been the one person in the world that he didn't think, but actually _knew,_ he could trust. Now, he had to wonder if that was true. Noctis had hid things, lied to him, kept him in the dark all this time.

"Prompto, I care about you," Noct promised him. His eyes slitted as if he were in pain, and he reached for the hand that dangled at Prompto's side. Prompto flinched as fingers brushed against his wrist. His codeprint seemed to burn under the contact, reminding him of the awful truth; he wasn't the only one hiding things. Maybe Noct deserved a little slack.

"Come on, you gotta give me something," Noctis pleaded, voice breathy. His eyes wandered up to the ceiling, silently praying for the strength he needed to endure whatever response Prompto had for him.

"You coulda' made it a _bit_ more obvious that you felt something. After Galdin, I wasn't sure what to think," Prompto admitted, giving his friend a small shrug. "I guess I'm... still not sure what to think. What does this mean?"

"I'm not entirely sure, either," Noctis shrugged back. "I mean, I know I've been falling for you, too. I was just scared that if we did get together, I'd end up breaking both our hearts. Maybe even Luna's."

"So what do we do now?" Prompto asked. He felt Noctis' free hand come to rest at his face again, his thumb brushing gently over his speckled skin. Prompto exhaled, and let himself lean into Noctis' touch. He didn't want to fight it, not when it was so comforting. Noct was just being so gentle. "After what that reporter said, won't people be looking for us?"

"Unfortunately," Noctis groaned, letting out a heavy sigh.

He really didn't want to have to think about that, not now that their feelings for each other were out in the open, but the fact remained that eventually someone would figure out who they were. He wondered who had blown their cover. He wanted to give Dino the benefit of the doubt, but if imperials had gotten involved, it probably wouldn't have taken much to twist Dino's arm and have him tell them what he knew. If it was Dino, at least he'd withheld just how much Prompto meant to Lucis' own Prince Noctis; knowing the media, they would have taken that bit of gossip and run with it.

"I guess it means we probably shouldn't show our affection in public. Last thing I want is for Niflheim to mark you as a target. If you're spotted with me, they might consider you a threat against the wedding," Noctis breathed. That comment seemed to hit a sore spot, and Prompto cautiously leaned his head in against Noctis', foreheads pressed flush together.

"Noct..." he whimpered again. That statement held more weight than Noct even knew. Prompto swallowed hard and tried to pretend he wasn't a child caught between two nations.

"But I really want this to work," Noctis added, needing Prompto to know that. Prompto replied with a nod against him.

"Me, too."

"So," Noctis paused. "While we're not in the public eye, would you want to... continue down this road?"

"O-oh," Prompto said, voice regaining some of its life. "Like as a couple?"

"Mm-hmm," Noctis murmured. He was giving Prompto a small smile, one that wasn't pressuring, but instead almost playful. Noct was giving him the option to back out, and Prompto wanted to do anything but, but there were things to consider. It wasn't a simple matter for a prince to secretly date a commoner, as secrets always had a way of leaking out at some point. And once those secrets began to run free, wouldn't it be discovered that Prompto wasn't a commoner at all?

"Noct, I want to," Prompto started. "But there's so much at stake here. Your kingdom needs you, and I don't want to be the one who tears you away from it."

"I'll go back. Once I'm ready and things settle down, I'll go back, but I need some time. To just... be me," Noct confessed, and when Prompto looked in his eyes again, he saw the words Noct wasn't saying.

Prompto liked to think they knew each other better than anyone else did, and he _did_ know how much Noct had always appreciated him taking him away from his life as a royal, and granting him the chance to be a normal regular being. Noct had welcomed their trips to the arcade, their late nights hitting up pizza shops, and sometimes even doing homework like most schoolkids. Dating was probably just another thing on his list of 'normal'.

Neither of them had been in love before. Neither of them had even expressed serious interest in anyone else, and Prompto had witnessed the number of girls that would have gone out with Noctis if given the chance. Sure, those relationships would have been frowned upon as well, but until now, Noctis had never even considered pursuing one. That alone showed Prompto how desperate he was in this moment--or maybe, just how much he cared about him.

"Can we just be two idiots in love? For a little while?" The question was asked with so little eloquence, Prompto felt himself release a weak chuckle.

Noctis wanted to be with him. It wouldn't be forever, Prompto knew that, but it only made him more certain that they should pursue this now while they had the chance. They both deserved happiness, even if it was only short-lived, right?

"Y-yeah," Prompto finally agreed, sniffling softly at the sight of Noct's pained expression, as well as the pure surge of emotion that tackled him in that moment. "I think we could try that," he smiled.

Noctis smiled back before easing himself in for another silent kiss, totally oblivious to what was going on in Prompto's mind. Despite how happy Prompto was in that moment, his mind wandered to the gun in his knapsack; now, he would have to up his game when it came to defending his prince.


	7. City Boys

"Ahh, this was really nice, Noct. Poor ol' Regalia was probably starting to feel rejected," Prompto said, raising his hands up and letting the breeze tickle his arms. It had been too long since they'd driven with the top down--two whole weeks, to be exact. A lot could happen in two weeks, as the boys had quickly discovered.

Lestallum turned out to be the perfect place for them. There were so many people, and although they were very welcoming, no one expected these town newbies to dish out their life stories. Even after the descriptions of 'the missing prince and his companion' had been released, they continued to live in Lestallum undetected. They weren't the only ones in the city who could have fit their descriptions, which kept them fairly safe; at the very least, the city folk were friendly enough that they _felt_ safe.

After mingling with the people of Lestallum, trying their best to fit in, they'd been kindly informed that staying in an apartment there would be cheaper than staying in the Leville every night, so they did exactly that. They rented an empty apartment in one of the very furthest buildings from the city's entrance, and for the first time ever, they felt like a real couple.

They failed at making breakfasts together, woke up to morning kisses in the bed they shared, and fell asleep together watching television on the couch, or cuddling in bed listening to the music from the streets below. Inside the apartment, they had the best life that any young couple could ask for. Outside, they were forced to be more careful, and couldn't display their affections, just as Noctis had said, but it worked for them.

They loved the city, and the city loved them. The people were kind, and it was easy for them to blend in. That was all they'd wanted. In fact, they had begun to blend in so much, Prompto wondered if anyone from the Crown City would still recognize them at a glance.

They had bought new clothes to fit into the warm, Lestallum lifestyle, and Noctis had teased Prompto several times for becoming a little hippie. All that that _really_ meant was that he wore more bold patterns, as well as an orange paisley bandana he'd bought to wear around his head, but he was fond of the bright garments, so he took the teasing in stride--not that Noctis really had room to make fun, since his wardrobe had become a lot more colorful over the past couple of weeks, too.

"I agree. This _is_ nice," Noctis nodded, taking in the fresh air, and the lush forests on both sides of the road. "Still don't understand what Iris was doing in Lestallum, though. Talk about a close call."

"That _was_ pretty funny, dude. The way you took off like that," Prompto laughed, thinking back to that afternoon. They'd been in the market, searching for some greens--yes, greens, because Prompto was going to make sure Noctis got some antioxidents into him if it meant hiding them in his morning pancakes. They had nearly finished shopping when they'd heard the girl's shrill voice.

_"Noct?" Iris had asked, and Noctis had whipped around to see none other than Gladio's black-haired little sister, staring at him with such disdain, he thought she might be ready to beat him. It wouldn't have surprised him if she had, since she'd learned a lot from her brother, who probably would have done the same thing._

_"Time to go," Noctis had said, whipping around as if he hadn't seen her at all, and hooking his elbow with Prompto's._

_"Wha--? Duuuude!" Prompto had whined, as Noctis whisked him away from the merchant's stall. After that, they'd made a break for the Regalia, Noctis breathlessly filling Prompto in on the way. They dreaded the very idea of being caught, especially now that they'd made a life for themselves here._

"But I hope that doesn't mean Ignis and Gladio are in town somewhere, too," Prompto said thoughtfully, and Noctis leaned his head to the side as he considered it.

"Don't see why they would be. But then again, I don't see why Iris is, either." Noctis kept one hand on the wheel and shoved the other one through his hair, resting his elbow on top of the car door. He felt Prompto's hand reach over to touch his knee; that alone was progress, as Prompto still seemed to be having trouble accepting that he deserved Noct, and that Noct truly did care for him in ways far beyond friendship. Sometimes, he seemed shy to make the first move, but Noctis just made sure he was especially appreciative when he did.

"I'm sure she's just visiting. When we go home, she'll probably be gone, and everything will be fine," Prompto smiled, and Noctis switched his driving hand so he could pat Prompto's, the boy's lightly freckled fingers still resting on Noct's leg. Noct was still getting used to hearing Prompto call their little apartment in Lestallum 'home', but he loved the sound of it all the same.

"Yeah," he smiled, squeezing Prompto's hand tenderly, and feeling slender fingers twitch underneath his own. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Prompto's face light up with a warm smile.

"You know, Noct, while we're out anyway, we could always stop by that location for Vyv. Snap a few shots? Whaddaya say?" Prompto asked. Noctis nodded eagerly, as he could hear the pride and excitement in Prompto's voice.

Vyv was a journalist who had approached them after seeing Prompto taking shots from the lookout in Lestallum. He'd first asked some questions about Prompto's camera, and was blown away after seeing some of his shots. Noctis would never forget how much Prompto's confidence had been boosted that day, how much more he believed in his photographic talents after receiving such praise from a real publisher.

Vyv had hired Prompto after that as a photographer for his articles, giving him payment for each shot, which helped pay for his and Noctis' rent. Noctis had also started doing his part, driving to the nearest fishing spot and selling his catches to the vendors at the Lestallum market.

"Sure. Disc of Cauthess, right? Shot from the north?" Noctis asked.

"Wow, you actually paid attention?" Prompto marvelled, giving Noct a grin that was both amused and a little flattered.

"Well, it's fun to impress you," Noctis smirked, brushing his shoulder off proudly, and Prompto let out a cheery chuckle.

They continued driving, catching the refreshing scents of oak trees and long summer grass. Prompto leaned his head back to stare up at the bright blue sky, painted with puffy white clouds.

"Hmm," he mumbled a moment later.

"What?"

"That's odd. Another imperial ship on the move," the boy noted, eyes on the giant airship above. It was at least the third one they'd seen since that morning; one had been heading in the direction of Lucis, and two in the opposite direction towards Tenebrae.

"Great. Yet another thing to worry about," Noctis sighed. "First Iris, now imperials."

"Noct, pull over," Prompto instructed. Noctis didn't bother to ask why; he simply obeyed, knowing Prompto always had a reason for whatever he did, even if it was just a small act of kindness. Noctis parked on the side of the road, turned off the ignition, and faced Prompto expectantly.

"You're wound too tight, man. Come here," Prompto smiled, softly, hand motioning for Noctis to spin around in his seat. Noctis understood what he wanted, and he obeyed, turning toward his door, allowing Prompto access to his stiff shoulders. Prompto reached over and began to knead out the knots, earning a few noises from Noctis that were a little too pleasant.

"Damn, you're right. Didn't realize how stressed I've been until now," Noctis groaned, sucking in a sharp breath as Prompto pressed on a particularly painful spot.

"Aww, does that mean life with me stresses you out?" Prompto pretended to sulk.

"Of course not," Noctis shook his head, chuckling softly.

No, Prompto was the part of his life that kept him sane. As much fun as it was playing house, there was always the constant worry that they might be found. Noctis didn't like to bring it up, but Prompto now knew the dangers as well as he did; Prompto was the one who kept them both going with bright smiles and unfaltering optimism.

"You know what you need? A night on the town!" Prompto sounded delighted with his idea, and Noctis felt himself smile.

"Might not be a bad idea." He stretched his arms out in front of him, and Prompto ended his massage. Noct took in a deep breath and sensed the last of his tension working itself out as he exhaled.

He and Prompto had spent so much time settling into their new place and buying the necessities that didn't come with the rental, they hadn't had a lot of time for date nights--not that date nights could be all that involved when it wasn't safe for them to even hold hands in public. When they wanted to be together, they usually just curled up in bed and watched a movie on Prompto's phone, taking turns holding the phone above them so their arms wouldn't tire. Of course, neither would ever complain about the coziness of that setting.

Noctis turned back around to sit properly in his seat again, and his hand reached over to find Prompto's. Prompto allowed him to take it in his own and lace their fingers; Noct looked like he needed the small comfort. His head was flat against the headrest, his eyes on the road ahead, but his gaze appearing unfocused.

"You okay?" Prompto asked, softly, stroking the back of Noct's hand with his thumb. Noctis nodded against the headrest, still staring straight ahead.

"Just a little worried. If Iris is in Lestallum, she could always tell Gladio where we are."

"You sure she knew it was you?"

"Well, I didn't get a great look at _her_ , so it's possible she didn't _confirm_ it was _me_ , but... It doesn't seem likely," Noctis sighed.

"Don't worry, okay, Noct? We'll figure this out. If we need to run, we'll run. But for tonight, let's just have some fun. We'll hit up the market, try some new foods..." Prompto suggested, and Noctis couldn't deny that the escape sounded good. He let out a relaxed hum of agreement.

"You do sell the idea pretty well," Noctis smiled. "But what about Iris?"

"Forget about Iris! If she spots us again, you can just warp us outta there, right?" Prompto asked, thrusting a fist out in front of him, imitating the way Noct moved when he used that kind of magic.

"Yeah," Noct chuckled, somewhat monotonously. "'Cause _that's_ not gonna draw attention."

"It'll be fine, Noct. Trust me," Prompto grinned, looking over at Noct, who finally turned his head to look back. Noctis relaxed at the sight of those gentle eyes, and he let out a comforted sigh.

"I do."

* * *

"No sign of them," Ignis sighed, walking the long boardwalk from Galdin's resort with Gladio at his side. Gladio grumbled in response.

"How can a damn prince be so hard to find?"

"He's always been good at hiding," Ignis replied, grimly.

He could remember days in the palace when Noctis was younger and wanted to dodge his responsibilities--training, meetings, even meals when he knew he would be served something he didn't like. He'd discovered every nook and cranny in the palace, and would hide for hours. Now, he had the whole world as his playground and millions of locations at his disposal; who knew when and where they would find him.

Ignis was brought out of his thoughts when Gladio's phone rang with a familiar victory tune. Gladio stopped his trek along the boardwalk, motioning for Iggy to hold up.

"Hello?" he asked, giving the phone a swipe and holding it up to his ear.

"Gladdy?" A female voice rang out on the other end.

"Iris, hey! Tell me you're safe," Gladio rushed to sputter out.

"I'm fine, Gladdy, and so is Noct," Iris assured her brother. Ignis overheard the news, and stepped closer to Gladio, who lowered the phone so Iggy could listen in a little better.

"Where is he?" Gladio asked, urgently.

"I saw him this morning in Lestallum. I'm pretty sure Prompto was with him."

"Sounds about right," Ignis mused.

"Are you in the city, too?" Gladio asked, as Ignis waved him along, coaxing him back in the direction of the car. They jogged along the boardwalk now, feeling the need to follow their lead on the prince before the trail went cold.

"Yes. I'm staying at the Leville with Jared and Talcott," Iris told him.

"Alright. Stay put. We're on our way," Gladio said, ending the call as he jumped over the door of the car and swiftly into the passenger's seat. Ignis slid into the seat beside him and pulled his door closed.

"When I find Noct, he's gonna get the whoopin' of his life," Gladio growled as Ignis started the car. Ignis, ever level-headed, remained calm as they pulled out of the lot and hit the open road. He certainly didn't want to push much past the speed limit unless Gladio absolutely insisted.

"Remember, we don't know for certain why he's running. Let's not make him feel threatened."

"Hmph, don't hold me to that promise," Gladio huffed, his chin falling into his hand as they drove.

* * *

"Alrightie. The fun begins here!" Prompto announced, stepping into their apartment and kicking the door closed behind him. He was holding a big, brown grocery bag, his face pulled up into a huge and devious grin. Noctis was lounging on the bed, resting on his elbow, skimming through a fishing magazine while the news played through the radio. He'd had the urge to check in and make sure they hadn't been caught yet, even though Prompto had specifically told him not to stress himself out like that.

"Where did you even go?" Noctis queried in amusement, enjoying the sight of Prompto's mischievous smile. Prompto suddenly frowned at the sound of the news reporter's voice, which was currently messing with their place of zen.

"We've just received an update on the horrible tragedy that, just yesterday, devastated the city of--" The reporter was cut off as Prompto elbowed the power button, earning a frown from the prince on the bed. "Hey, I was listening to that."

"Thought I told you not to worry yourself today." Noctis shrugged uncomfortably; he couldn't argue with that.

"So, where did you go again? You didn't answer before."

Prompto hurried over to sit beside his friend, and reached into the bag that was still in his hands. Noctis' merriment returned as Prompto revealed a long, thin bottle of Lestallum's finest.

"To get this."

"Drinking? You? Don't you remember the last time?" Noctis asked.

He could have laughed at the memory of their graduation night, when Prompto had drunk like Gladio on holidays, except for the fact that Prompto had been so sick afterwards. It had been quite tragic, actually; Noct had never seen Prompto looking or feeling as terrible as he had that day. Noctis had stayed at his apartment to care for him until he no longer needed a bucket.

"Trust me, I don't plan to get _that_ drunk. _Ever again_ ," Prompto said, holding a hand to his stomach in memory of the terrible incident. "Just thought you might need some help to loosen up."

"Oh, Prompto Argentum, you are full of surprises," Noctis sighed peacefully, pushing himself to sit up. He leaned his head over towards Prompto's and stared down at the label on the long, black bottle. _'Here's to the future that I wish to spend with you'._

"Prompto," he murmured, with a soft, adoring glance at his companion.

"Uh, whoa! Was that there the whole time?" he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Didn't realize it said that."

"You sure?" Noctis asked, raising a suspicious brow. His mouth was quirked upward at the corner, looking almost hopeful as he stared at Prompto. Prompto couldn't lie to him, especially when the prince of Lucis, of all people, was flattered.

"Yeah, I knew," Prompto admitted with a shy chuckle. "Just didn't want you to think I'm a total sap, dude."

"Oh, I already know," Noctis smiled. "Come here."

Prompto willingly leaned in as Noctis reached for the back of his neck, and they kissed gently, but passionately. They pulled away hazy-eyed, and parted-lipped, and Noctis gave Prompto's neck a pat before letting his hand drift back down to the bottle. He took it from Prompto's hand, and held it out in front of him.

"To the future," he smiled.

"To the future," Prompto agreed, softly, as Noctis flipped the cork off with a loud _pop_.

* * *

_Two hours and three tequila shots later in Lestallum market..._

_"_ Oh man, I need this!" Noctis said, pointing enthusiastically, elbow linking with Prompto's, which as a result, almost made Prompto fall forward. Luckily, he caught himself before it happened. Prompto stared incredulously at the item that Noctis was so enthralled with, and laughed.

"A tie? I thought you were running from a life of fancy clothes!"

"I am, which is exactly why..." Noctis trailed off, handing a sufficient amount of gil over to the merchant behind the booth, and taking the accessory off the table.

The long tie was navy with obnoxiously bright yellow and orange dots all over it. Prompto couldn't imagine the thing matching any of the outfits Noctis had ever worn in front of him, let alone the minimal selection of whatever he'd packed in his suitcase. Even the vibrant clothes he'd bought in Lestallum wouldn't be a good match for the colorful garment.

As the two stumbled a few steps away from the booth, Noctis unlaced his arm from Prompto's, and tied the tie in a perfect knot... around his head. Prompto raised a brow, mouth twisting into a curious smile, eyeing the tails that were hanging limply down the left side of Noct's face.

"I want to wear it like this," Noctis announced.

"Like a headband?" Prompto quizzed, his laughter coming out in a barely controllable giggle.

"Yep."

"You coulda' just bought one of these, you know." Prompto pointed to his orange bandana, which was still tied around his forehead, concealed only slightly by his blond bangs. Noctis, in his drunken state, couldn't come up with a good response to that, already forgetting that he'd been trying to make a statement against royalty and formal dress.

"Oh yeah," he admitted, letting out a snorting chuckle as he and Prompto doubled over in hysterics again.

* * *

"You sure you saw them head this way?" Gladio asked, eyes scanning in all directions for the boys in question. He followed close behind Ignis as they retraced their route to the market for the third time that night.

"I'm almost positive this time," Ignis replied, head spinning from one direction to another as he tried to spot their targets amongst the crowd.

"No offense, Iggy, but I'm not convinced," Gladio sighed, but was cut off by an urgent tap on his arm.

"Gladio, look there!" Ignis shot in a whisper. He tugged Gladio in against the nearest wall, still in view of the market, but less easily visible if the boys were to turn around. Prompto and Noctis stood at one of the item booths. Noctis, in particular, had an uncharacteristic sway to his stance.

"Prompto!" he burst out laughing, and Gladio and Ignis exchanged a perturbed look at his unusual behaviour. "They have 'bondage'!"

"Ohohoho! You got something you wanna try out back at our place, Noct?" Prompto teased, visibly amused, then he frowned as he gave the shop's item list a second glance. "Um, actually, Noct, it says 'bandage'," Prompto corrected. "Like, for wrapping wounds."

"Oh," Noctis said, dumbly, before they both broke out in a chorus of breathless laughter.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!" Gladio scowled, eyes wide, and face full of disgust.

"Hush, Gladio. Let us simply follow them for now," Ignis instructed, sticking to his guns. He didn't want to give Noctis any further reason to flee, and judging by his and Prompto's alcohol levels, they either hadn't heard about the news of Insomnia, or this was their way of coping with it.

"Fine, but you can't just _unsee_ a drunken prince."

"I understand, but I still believe in Noct, and I am sure he has his reasons for behaving this way," Ignis spoke up. He knew at least one reason for sure--the one that the King had told him--but he wasn't sure Gladio was ready to hear it. "I will not let this change my perceptions of him," Ignis said, in promise to his future king.

* * *

Prompto and Noctis wandered the market, and explored the town 'oohing' and 'ahhing' at things to which they normally wouldn't give a second glance. They received a few comments like 'what a cute couple' and 'you two sure are adorable together' from the ladies in town, to which they replied with thanks before stumbling away laughing.

Prompto knew they were being utterly stupid, but it was the most he'd seen Noctis smile in a long time... since their time in high school, before he'd ever gone back to Insomnia. His giant grin and sincere laughter reminded Prompto of the good old days when they used to go to the arcade together, or hang at Noctis' apartment, playing King's Knight over a box of pizza. He never wanted this Noctis to leave him again. He never wanted Noctis to leave him. Period.

Prompto stared at the tie fastened sloppily around Noctis' head, his wide, goofy grin, and carefree eyes, and thought back to the goldfish story. Back then, all Noctis had wanted was to be normal, to have what everyone else had--nothing more. It made sense now why he'd dragged Prompto here. He still wanted to be normal, to experience life the way everyday citizens did. He just wanted to belong.

After a long while of wandering, and once their slightly aching heads couldn't take any more of the loud music and chatter, they made their way to the front street. One lone food vendor stood at his cart close down by the road, so Noctis ordered a couple more shots--both of which he ended up drinking himself--and Roll and Curry Plates, before settling down at one of the secluded tables close to the car tunnel.

Their dining entertainment was taken care of with a few games of cards. Noct had brought a deck along, swearing to Prompto that he would see him out of his pants even if it took a game of strip poker to do it. Prompto had just laughed it off, knowing Noct would be too drunk to remember how to do _anything_ by the time he beat him at poker; Prompto was a surprisingly good bluff when it came to cards. Somehow, after a few games, they found themselves still completely clothed and in the midst of a game of charades instead.

Cards were scattered and forgotten against the wooden table, plates empty except for a few crumbs, and attention fully on one another. Noctis stared at the orange lamplight reflecting in Prompto's soothing eyes, finally intoxicated enough that he wasn't concerned about letting his gaze linger, even in the presence of others.

"Okay, okay, I know! I got a good one!" Prompto grinned, devilishly. He cleared his throat and sat forward in his chair, mustering a frown. He puffed his arms out and grabbed the fronts of his jacket with his fists, popping it forward slightly. When Noct gave him a puzzled look and shook his head, Prompto raised his arms and bulged his muscles.

"Oh, you're Gladio!" Noctis shouted, pointing at him wildly.

"Yeah. You didn't get it when I popped my collar like a big, tough guy?"

"No, because you didn't pop your _collar_ ," the prince laughed.

"Huh?" Prompto's hands fell loosely upon the front of his vest again where it lay open, looking up at his friend with questioning eyes.

"No, you're still doing it wrong. Here," Noctis instructed. Sitting beside each other--rather than across the table from one another--proved useful now as Noctis scooted his chair closer to Prompto's. They were both seated facing each other, and Noctis reached out for Prompto's collar, his soft hands brushing against the sensitive skin of Prompto's neck, making him shiver slightly. Noct didn't seem to see it, but Prompto was frozen, staring at his friend's face which was so close to his own. He watched the concentrated look on Noctis' face, his downcast eyes, and pursed lips.

A warning flickered in Prompto's head. They weren't supposed to be seen like this. What if Iris was still around? What if the Niffs were watching? What about Luna? But all of those questions were ignored when Noctis' hands skidded along Prompto's collar, making it stand upright, then Noctis gave it a gentle tug.

"More like that," he said, eyes rising up to meet Prompto's now, but Prompto couldn't reply with his breath caught in his lungs. Noctis looked stunning in this light, despite looking less put together than ever. His appearance was ridiculous for a prince, with his sweaty skin, dishevelled hair, and of course, that silly tie around his head. But the way the warm streetlights made his dark hair glisten with streaks of orange, and the way his smile was so soft and gentle... He was beautiful beyond compare.

Noctis' hands were still clutching Prompto's collar, and poor Prompt wasn't sure what to do. He desperately wanted to lean in, but this was first and foremost his best friend's reputation on the line. This was Prince Noctis, not his boyfriend with whom he shared an apartment, but a royal heir who couldn't jeopardize the safety of his nation for the sake of one person. Sure, they'd been playing couple in town all night, but kissing him out in the open? That was different.

"Prompt?" Noctis asked, voice low and cautious. His eyes were flashing with concern, probably due to the dumbstruck expression on his friend's face. Prompto just shrugged, and managed a tiny smile. He finally figured out how to release the breath he'd been holding just in time, before Noctis cut off his air supply again with his lips against his own. Prompto made a shocked noise before melting against him, his hands reaching out to brush against Noctis' arms.

In those few seconds, Prompto hadn't forgotten the importance of their privacy, or that the Niffs might make him their target if they chose not to hide. He just had too much alcohol in his system to care.

"Noct," Prompto breathed, and he could feel Noctis' hands on his waist, trying to coax him onto his lap. "Noct, not here."

"I don't care," Noctis huffed, sounding more saddened than anything. "I hate all this hiding. I just want to be with you."

Prompto pulled away from Noctis enough to see his desolate expression. It was clear he'd had enough--enough of the world's expectations for him, enough of keeping himself away from the one he loved, just because he happened to be born into a family that couldn't condone their relationship.

"I know, buddy, but not here. It's just not safe," Prompto said, trying so hard to obey the rational side of his brain.

"Prompto..."

Prompto shivered as Noctis blew warm air on the side of his neck, before leaning in to suckle at his skin.

"Let's go home, Noctis," he tried to insist, hoping that by using his full name, he might actually listen. It didn't work.

"They're acting like complete idiots," Gladio groused in protest, watching in distaste as the prince tried yet again to usher his best friend onto his lap. "That's it. I'm not letting the prince embarrass himself any more."

Gladio moved out from behind the wall that framed the city's main entrance, heading for the roadside tables where the boys sat, but Ignis grabbed hold of his arm with a surprising amount of strength. Thankfully, he was able to hold him back.

"I understand your concern, but you know they will not cooperate if we face them head-on. They will most likely flee."

"Like they could get very far in that state!" Gladio retorted.

"Doubtful, but nonetheless, I would like our first order of business to be discovering the prince's intentions in being here."

"Why? What good's that gonna do? It's too late for him to go back and apologize to His Highness, no matter what his reasons are!" Gladio practically shouted.

"I bloody well know that!" Ignis yelled in response, the emotional sting and harsh truth of Gladio's words too much to take.

Their argument distracted them from the goings-on at the table, and it wasn't until Prompto saw a flicker in his peripheral vision that he looked up from Noct's back. An odd, red beam of light shone out from inside the car tunnel down the road, and Prompto tapped lightly on Noct's shoulder to get his attention.

"Noct?" he asked, but Noct just groaned a response and continued his work on Prompto's neck. When a red-eyed gaze came into view behind the beam, Prompto's brain jumped to life again. That odd light was no longer a mere warning; it was a definite threat.

"Noct, look out!" he shouted, shoving Noctis to the ground with him, their metal chairs tumbling along with a loud clang.

"Huh?" Noctis asked, eyes meeting Prompto's in a terrified frenzy, but Prompto wrapped an arm around him, shielding him as he reached for his gun... only to find no holster, and no weapon. How could he have forgotten to arm himself when he had a prince to defend?

Prompto's heart thumped hard against his chest, and he held onto Noctis tightly, inching them back from the approaching soldier. Thinking quickly, he hooked the leg of the wooden table with his foot and brought it crashing onto its side, acting as a shield for them for now. The noise brought Gladio and Ignis out of their heated discussion, and they turned toward the source of the noise. Three MTs were making their way out of the car tunnel to the left, toward Prompto and the prince.

"Noct! Prompto!" Gladio and Ignis shouted as they proceeded forward, but they were hampered by the food vendor running from his cart.

"It's the empire's magitek troopers! Run!" he shouted, nearly knocking Ignis over as he rushed past. Gladio caught his arm and steadied him with a giant hand.

"Come on!" he urged.

The MT closest to Noctis and Prompto pointed its red laser at the table protecting them, before releasing a bullet that shattered it. The boys huddled together with strangled noises as pieces of splintered wood rocketed past them.

"Run, you two!" Gladio shouted, reaching the two MTs at the tunnel, and wiping them out with a few swipes of his humongous blade. Ignis was on the sidelines, closing his eyes in preparation for a spell that would hopefully eliminate the boys' biggest threat, but it didn't look like he was going to be quick enough.

"No!" Prompto shouted, holding an arm out in front of him, as if it might stop the soldier's advance. He closed his eyes tightly, and buried his face in against Noctis' neck as the sound of metal-clad feet approached. Before he could utter his last three words, the ones they'd never even yet spoken to each other, Prompto felt a cool sensation wrap around his wrist and shoot down into his hand.

Noctis looked up, feeling the tug of his magic that took place when one of the Crownsguard borrowed his power for the first time. He'd first experienced it when Gladio had become his Shield, and summoned his broadsword for the first time. And now...

Noctis and Prompto looked toward the cause of the sensations. Prompto's outstretched hand was enveloped in purple and turquoise strands of light, and in his palm appeared his gun. His faithful Quicksilver, which had been back in the safety of their apartment, had found its way to him through Noctis' power.

"Prompto, shoot!" Noctis shouted, closing his eyes as Prompto pulled the trigger. The painfully loud sound of Quicksilver pierced the air. It released three consecutive bullets, and Prompto let out a breath of relief as his shots hit their MT target. Pink sparks flew from the soldier's neck before the being fell lifelessly to its knees. The panic was over.

Within seconds, Gladio and Ignis were at the boys' sides, pulling them upright and brushing them off.

"Are you alright? Where does it hurt?"

"Stop it. We're fine," Noctis snapped, pushing his friends away and dusting off his clothes for himself. He glanced at the ground where his silly tie lay abandoned. The time for fun and games had truly come to a close.

"Prompto?" Gladio asked, as Prompto opened and closed his hand a few times. His gun had vanished as quickly as it had come, and right now, Prompto didn't understand how either had happened.

"Wha--? Uh, y-yeah, I'm fine," he nodded, swiftly. He'd have a few bruises tomorrow, perhaps, but nothing major. Noct looked to be unscathed as well, and that was the main thing. He wasn't meeting Prompto's gaze at the moment, though, and it made Prompto's stomach turn. Was Noctis ashamed for running off? Or was he ashamed of _him_ and what they were?

"You are a _royal_ _pain_ , you know that?" Gladio grunted. He'd called Noctis that plenty of times growing up, but all playfulness was gone from his voice as he said it now.

"Gladio, please," Ignis hushed, before turning his attention to the younger men. Noctis was flushed and appeared sickly from the alcohol and Lestallum's high temperatures. Prompto was clutching one arm nervously, eyes darting from Noctis to the ground.

"Come inside, boys," Ignis sighed, voice surprisingly calm. "We've much to discuss."


	8. The Crownsguard

**Chapter 8 - The Crownsguard**

"So, Insomnia... is really gone?" Noctis asked, voice so shaky it could hardly be heard. How could one night change so drastically and so quickly? How could he and Prompto have been having so much fun while his home was being destroyed, and his father murdered? How had they been so out of the loop, missing such a crucial announcement? How could Noct's home, and all he had ever known, be gone?

Noct sat on the edge of one of the beds in Ignis and Gladio's hotel room, his hands clutching his knees tightly. Prompto sat on the next bed over, and Gladio and Ignis in the chairs across from them. Prompto wanted so badly to reach over and take Noctis' hand, to comfort him even if only in some small way, but now wasn't the time, and he knew it. The distance they had always feared was coming at them fast now, wedging them apart.

"I know it's a lot to take in," Ignis acknowledged, with a solemn shake of his head. Gladio's head was just as low, his gaze downcast.

"Were there... many survivors outside the capital?" Prompto timidly asked, his voice so low and quiet, it put Noctis even more on edge; he certainly wasn't used to Prompto sounding like that.

"Some were evacuated or managed to escape. Others weren't so lucky," Gladio revealed. The room was soundless after that, gazes darting from the floor to each other, then back to the ground.

"Noct, I wonder if you and I might have a moment alone?" Ignis asked, when it seemed there was no escape from the silence.

"Yeah." The word came out of Noctis' mouth, but he couldn't remember saying it. Gladio got to his feet, but Prompto was stuck in his spot, his worried gaze fixed on Noctis. Gladio gave him a tap on the shoulder to wake him up.

"O-oh, right," he stuttered, getting to his feet and following Gladio out onto the balcony. Once they were out there, Gladio pulled the sliding glass door over to give both parties their privacy. The crack in the curtains on the inside of the door left just enough space for Prompto to peek in at Noctis.

"I hope he's okay," he whispered, his gaze full of longing. He was startled as a fist grabbed his collar roughly, and pushed him back a few steps. Prompto's hand clasped onto Gladio's, trying to pull himself free.

"You hope he's okay?! Don't you realize what an idiot you were for letting him talk you into this trip in the first place?!" Gladio yelled. Inside the hotel room, Noctis cringed at the sound of the fighting.

"Don't call me that!" Prompto spat back, somehow finding the courage within himself to speak up; it wasn't something he'd been able to do as a child. Gladio gave him a shove and released his collar. "If we hadn't left Insomnia, Noct and I would be dead like everyone else!" Prompto harshly reminded him.

"Even if that's true, what you did was so damn irresponsible! Noctis isn't just some kid you met in school. He's a prince! Get that through your head!" Gladio snarled, and Prompto recoiled, stumbling back another step. He could feel himself wanting to become tearful as his insecurities threatened to surface, but he refused to let those emotions win.

"I know he's a prince," he said, lowering his voice. "That's why he needed to get away."

"A prince can't just run away from his duties," Gladio scowled.

"I know, but-- He just needed someone who could free him from that, even if it was only for a little while. Maybe I shouldn't have gone along with him, but still... He just needed a break before his life changed forever. That was all." He knew he could have blamed Noct for dragging him away. He knew he could have told Gladio that he had no idea of Noct's true intentions when they had left home, and it would have been the truth, but he wasn't going to throw his best friend under the bus. He had stuck with Noct even after learning the truth, and if this was the scolding he deserved, then he would take it.

Gladio stared at Prompto for a long while after that, his soft tone making it hard to yell in response. Prompto was enduring Gladio's confrontation, was accepting his share of the blame. In that moment, Gladio saw him not as a punk-ass kid, but as someone who could stand his own ground.

Gladio shifted uncomfortably before proceeding towards the younger man, realizing the majority of his anger wasn't with Prompto at all; he had simply been the first outlet for it. Prompto's eyes were on the floor, his body shaking slightly from all the adrenaline he'd needed to speak his mind. To his surprise, when Gladio's hand came down upon his shoulder, it was gentle.

"I wanted to kill you for letting Noct talk you into running away, but... you did defend him back there."

"Er, what are you saying?" Prompto ventured, eyes darting from side to side, warily.

"That was pretty brave," Gladio said, voice back to its usual volume. Prompto looked up with a gobsmacked expression.

"R-really?"

Gladio didn't have time to reply. Prompto jumped as his phone rang from within his pocket, and he looked at him apologetically as he tugged it out. Gladio let his hand fall from Prompto's shoulder, and he wandered back into the main room, giving the boy some space. He forced himself to take a deep breath, hoping to fight off the urge to yell some more.

"Hello? Mom! Hi... Yeah, I'm fine. Are you and Dad--? Oh, good. Yeah, I'm so glad you're okay..." Prompto said into the phone.

"So, it's imperative that we make it to Altissia as soon as possible. Noct, are you even listening to me?" Ignis asked, eyeing the prince whose gaze had wandered out to the balcony. Prompto was pacing back and forth, talking into his phone. It made Noct worry, as Prompto didn't normally get calls from anyone but him. Something had to be wrong.

"Hold that thought," Noctis said, getting up from the bed, and heading for the glass door. Ignis gave a sigh and rubbed his temples, his elbows coming to rest on his knees. Gladio gave him a pat on the back.

"Kids these days, huh?"

"It's not easy to get through to them, that's for sure," Ignis agreed.

Noctis entered the balcony quietly, appearing almost unsure of himself as he watched Prompto pace.

"Well, actually, it's kind of a long story, but I'm in Lestallum with Noct. Don't worry, we're both fine... Uh-huh? Yeah. No, that's fine, go if you need to. Okay, love you, too. Bye."

"Everything okay?" Noctis asked, as Prompto hung up.

"Yeah, t-that was my parents," Prompto announced, voice shaking. He clutched his phone against his chest with both hands. It was still shocking him that they had called. He and Noctis both knew that his adoptive parents cared for him, but they were never around much, and never seemed to show too much of an interest in Prompto, so for them to check up on him like this meant the world to him.

"Are they alright?" Noctis' brows were slanted with worry as he stepped up to face Prompto, his hands reaching out to rub Prompto's upper arms tenderly.

"Uh-huh. They made it out okay, and just wanted to make sure I did, too," Prompto said, trembling in disbelief.

"Oh, good. I'm so happy for you, Prompto," Noctis murmured, pulling his companion into a hug that they both desperately needed after the night they'd had.

Prompto's fingers clung to the back of Noctis' shirt, his chin resting on Noct's shoulder. _Happy? How can Noct even get that word past his lips right now?_ He knew Noctis was genuinely relieved for him, but Prompto couldn't help but feel horribly guilty. His parents had made it out alive. Noct's father hadn't. How was that fair?

"Noct, is there anything I can do for you?" he had to ask. He felt Noctis shake his head against his neck, and the embrace ended sooner than Prompto would have liked. A hand nudged his shoulder, and Noctis forced a bitter smile.

"Best not to ask," the prince shrugged, heading back toward the room. Stoicism was the only way he knew how to cope with the situation at the moment. Anything else would have him breaking down like a baby.

"Is everything alright?" Ignis asked as the boys re-entered the room. They sat back down in their spots from earlier, and drew their attention back to the advisor and Shield.

"My parents are safe," Prompto explained.

"Relieved to hear it," Ignis nodded.

"Noct? Could you and I have a word now?" Gladio asked next, and Noctis gulped as he met Gladio's eyes. They were kind at the moment, but he knew how quickly they could transform into fiery anger. Regardless, he followed Gladio out into the hall of the Leville, and knew this scolding was going to be a particularly bad one; otherwise, Gladio would have just taken him out to the not-so-soundproof balcony.

Noctis kept following Gladio until they were outside the hotel, and he was guided into a secluded corner. Noct stared past Gladio and over to the fountain that he and Prompto had visited on their first night here. He wished with all his heart that he could go back to the joy they'd experienced in that moment, snapping pictures and grinning like nothing else mattered. He wished he could relive all of their precious time together, and while he was at it, pay a visit to his father, even if it was just to say he was sorry.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Gladio started.

"Not really," Noctis shrugged. He wasn't in the mood for talking.

"Well, let me, then," Gladio grunted. "First of all, I'll give you the same lecture as Prompto and say I could kill you for runnin' away. You know how much you put me 'n Iggy through these past few weeks? We looked everywhere for you!"

"And you found me," Noct said, holding his arms out to the sides, displaying himself. "Let me guess. Iris ratted us out?" He folded his arms now, not about to take this abuse from Gladio on tonight of all nights. He should be grieving, not getting berated.

"Good thing, too. You know, you are so damn lucky we got to you when we did!" Gladio's voice was getting louder and more irritated with each word. "If we'd waited much longer, you woulda' had Prompto sprawled out on the table doing body shots off of him!" he hollered, pointing off into the distance to where the incident had taken place.

Noctis made a face of disgust, merely because Gladio had said it with such disdain. The image itself... well, it wouldn't be leaving Noctis' mind for a while.

"Maybe you forgot, but it was the MTs who showed up and interrupted me and Prompto. And what do you care what I do with him anyway? You don't get credit for 'saving me', or whatever you think this is!" Noctis growled.

"Someone has to! Bad enough you run away, but to involve a civilian?" Gladio yelled.

"Will you quit calling him that?! You've always done that! Prompto's not just a civilian! He is _everything_ that I never had, _everything_ that was missing in my life!" Noct barked, just as fiercely, eyes ablaze, and the truth of his words hushed Gladio for a moment.

Golden eyes widened as he realized just how deep a connection the boys had. This wasn't a case of two friends fooling around. He could see it in Noct's eyes, that determined, heartfelt look. He cared for Prompto in ways much deeper than friendship.

His eyes softened after a second, but he continued to look stunned as he scrambled for a way _not_ to address that issue right now. He had no idea how to react, his brain already on full overload from the hectic few days he and Ignis had had.

"Noct, I just wish..." Gladio's voice rumbled, then it faded, and the rage and confusion left his eyes. He thought back to what Prompto had said, about why Noctis had needed to get away. The boy was right. Noctis' life was about to change forever, and this was just his way of dealing with it.

He thought back to a younger prince Noctis, cooped up after his injury, bored, and sad, and alone. It wasn't until high school, when Prompto had become his friend, that the darkness that surrounded him had begun to lift. Everyone who was close to Noctis had noticed a change in him. He was happier, more smiley, more open.

So, maybe it made sense that Noctis would want to run away with him. Maybe Prompto allowed him to express a side of himself that simply wouldn't exist once he was married to Lady Lunafreya, and with that in mind, maybe-- _maybe--_ Gladio could forgive him for his decision to flee. It was simply too bad that he had hurt others in the process. "I just wish your old man's last few days hadn't been spent worrying about you."

Noctis' eyes closed tightly at the sound of those words, and he promised himself he wouldn't cry. Had he really worried his father that much? Had he ruined the last bit of his life by not letting him know he was safe? Their last conversation hadn't been pleasant. After hearing about the marriage, Noctis had left fuming, hoping his father would feel sorry for what he'd done.

Noctis had tried so many times to tell his father about Prompto, to let him know of his feelings in the subtlest ways he knew how. He was terrible with words and even worse with emotions, so he'd never been able to come right out and say that he felt something for Prompto, or even to ask if that was okay. Would things have gone differently if Noctis had just had the courage to talk to his father about it? Probably not, being royalty and all, but he wished he could have at least known.

Would his father have forgiven him for his actions? Would he have forgiven him for running, or for trying to figure out who he was? Prompto had shown him life as a person, rather than a prince. His father would have respected that, wouldn't he?

Now, he would never know. All he could picture when he thought of his father was the light fading from his eyes and the color draining from his dead face.

"Was it quick?" Noctis asked, his breathing shallow.

"What?" Gladio looked up, tears shimmering in even his eyes. When Noctis saw them, he bit back a sob.

"Was his death quick?" he tried again, brows twitching in sorrow. Gladio was motionless for a second, then he nodded.

"I think so. Yeah," he lied, for Noctis' sake. What King Regis had gone through in his last moments, Gladio didn't know, but the least he could do right now was lessen this harsh blow for his son. Noctis coughed out a sound and closed his eyes tightly, taking in a breath and letting it out in a shiver.

"Can we go back inside now?" Noctis asked, sounding defeated. Gladio sniffed, and wrapped an arm around his prince.

"Of course, Noct. And I'm really sorry. About everything."

* * *

By the time they made it back into the hotel room, Gladio and Noctis were both blurry-eyed, and Prompto ran to Noct's side as soon as he entered. Noctis whimpered as Prompto pulled him into a hug. His orange bandana was gone from his head and the dirt from the earlier battle was wiped clean; he looked like his old self again. Their Lestallum days really were over. Reality had come back to bite them, and it had bitten hard.

"You okay, Noct?" he asked, lips brushing against black hair as he spoke. Noctis nodded, and Prompto released him, his hand slipping down Noct's arms to lace their fingers.

"Come on," he coaxed, gently, leading Noctis over to the bed. They sat down together now, and Noctis gave Prompto a questioning glance, asking him why this contact was okay now. Prompto just mouthed that he would tell him later, and Noctis assumed that he and Ignis must have had an enlightening conversation while he was gone.

"I know the news of Insomnia has come as a huge shock to you both, and I'm sorry that we can't allow you more time to grieve, Noctis. It was the King's request, however, that we see you to Altissia, and Gladio and I intend to do exactly that. As I've discussed with Prompto, he will accompany us as well as a member of the Crownsguard," Ignis explained. Gladio nodded in agreement and flopped down in the chair next to Iggy's.

"We've already seen him tap into your power without problem, which will certainly be an asset," Ignis went on, with a small, encouraging nod at Prompto.

"So, we're setting out in the morning?" Prompto asked.

" _First thing_ in the morning," Gladio made sure to remind them.

"And Noct, do drink this before you go to bed. I do not wish to suffer the wrath of your hangover tomorrow," Ignis said, rummaging in his knapsack beside his chair and handing over an antidote.

"How come Prompto doesn't have to choke down one of these?" he grumbled.

"He did. While you were out with Gladio," Ignis assured him, and Prompto raised his shoulders in agreement as Noctis turned to him. Noct rolled his eyes and stuffed the vial into his pocket.

"Get some sleep, you two," Gladio said, his voice gentler now than it had been all night. Noctis supposed the horrors of the day had taken their toll on all of them.

"Got it," he nodded, getting up from his seat and pulling Prompto up with him.

"And Noct? Don't even think about running," Ignis added, eyeing him sternly from above the top rim of his glasses.

"Tsk, you think I'm stupid?" he groaned, leading Prompto out of the room, and closing the door behind them.

* * *

"Noct, I... I don't even know what to say. How can I make things better?" Prompto asked, once they'd made it back to their apartment. He stood in the doorway of the bathroom, watching Noctis try to get the nasty-tasting antidote down. He did it in small gulps, finding it too revolting to drink all at once.

"I mean, I never knew my parents, even my adoptive ones, the way you knew your father. I can't imagine what it must be like for you to lose him like that."

"Prompto?" Noctis growled, spitting a bit of the vile antidote into the sink.

"Can I get you anything? Something to eat, maybe?

"Just go. Pack your bags," Noctis nearly hollered, shuddering as he raised the antidote to his lips again and a mouthful went down. He reached for the water to chase down the awful taste, and Prompto felt about as sick as Noct did in that moment.

"Y-you want me to leave?" he asked, weakly. He felt the blood leave his arms, making them unbearably cold. He'd known Noctis was upset, but he'd never imagined he'd push him away at a time like this. He probably should have seen it coming. Gladio had probably knocked some sense into him when they went outside to talk. He'd probably reminded him that a prince should set his sights much higher than an insecure little boy like him.

Noctis' head shot towards him, and he stared sorrowfully at Prompto's pained expression, and at his hands which were twisted nervously around his waist.

"No, I mean, you and me," Noctis corrected, wandering over to Prompto to take his hands, and Prompto let out a breath of relief. His thoughts did often have a habit of running wild, his mind expecting the worst; thankfully, this had been one of those times. Noct's eyes met Prompto's in a silent apology, and Prompto watched as Noctis lifted his hands to his lips, kissing each gloved finger gently. He wanted to close his eyes and just take in the feeling of Noctis' soft caress on his skin, but the prince's words had concerned him too much.

"We're going to run again?" Prompto asked. "Didn't you hear what Ignis said?"

"I heard what he said, but I'm not ready to go to Altissia," Noctis answered, hands slipping out of Prompto's as he headed back to the sink. He raised the antidote bottle to his lips again, giving himself a few seconds to prepare before he poured in another mouthful. He shivered again at the taste.

"Noct?" Prompto asked nervously.

"Mm?" Noctis seemed to scrutinize Prompto on the spot. "If you've got something to say..."

"I'm just not sure that running is the answer. I mean, some of what Gladio and Ignis said might have sounded harsh, but they have your best intentions at heart," he assured him, but Noct wasn't having any of it. He was too emotionally distraught, and the alcohol's grasp was still too strong for him to be consoled. He leaned against the sink, eyes burning with rage, then with tears.

"Prompto, please. Just one more time. Can we just run?" he pleaded, with a gruffness in his voice, eyes red and desperate as he turned toward his dear companion. Prompto hesitated, wishing he could simply give him the answer he wanted to hear, but poor Noctis would have to settle for a compromise. They were in over their heads, and were only delaying whatever fate had in store for them. Besides, Prompto had near had his fill of running.

"Noct?"

"No. Don't tell me it's a bad idea. I can't..." Noct trailed off. _I can't stand to hear it_ , is what he wanted to say, but the words were choked off by a sob. Prompto swallowed hard, summoned his bravery, and proceeded confidently towards his prince, enveloping him in his arms as he sobbed over the sink. Prompto watched as fresh tears fell into the basin and slipped slowly into the drain.

"We can't keep this up, buddy. The world needs you now," Prompto murmured, pushing forth a small smile that Noct could hear in his voice; it was meant to be encouraging or even uplifting, but it definitely wasn't received that way.

"Well," Noct scoffed. "I'm not ready for the world."

Sadly, Prompto knew that was true. Noct was already grieving for his father. He wasn't ready to rush into a marriage he didn't want. He wasn't ready to be a symbol of peace, to smile and pretend he was happy, and bring hope to the people. _If_ the wedding was still even going to happen... What if the whole thing had been a lie?

"Please," Noct begged, eyes closed tightly as he tried to prevent any more tears. "Even for a short time."

"Yeah," Prompto agreed, making Noctis' blue eyes pop open in surprise. "I'll go along with this, but only for a short time."

"Okay," Noct hurried to say, as he looked up to view them both in the mirror.

"I mean it, Noct. You have to promise me that in a few days, you'll call Ignis and tell him where we are."

Noct stared at the seriousness in Prompto's eyes, that dire look that was reflecting back at him. It wasn't angry, more worried, scared that they were dealing with something much bigger than the two of them could handle. And they were. This wasn't a perfect solution, but Noctis had to agree for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, readers! Just wanted to thank you all for the great support you've been giving me! I'm really happy to have received so much positive feedback on this story, and I just want to say thanks for sticking with me and for sharing your views and kind words! Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter :)


	9. Cape Caem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a little warning, there is some sexual content in this chapter. Nothing explicit, but I just wanted to throw that out there :) This is also going to be the second-last chapter in this story, so be sure to check in in two week's time for the final update! And last, but not least, thank you so much to everyone who has shown their support for this story in any way, shape, or form! I am so thankful for all the feedback, likes, bookmarks, etc! I wrote this story in a three week block back in the summer, and have been editing and adding to it ever since, so it is so nice to have it finally come together into a final product. To all of you who have stuck with me so far, I truly appreciate it!

Prompto had always wondered what life would look like from the driver's seat of the Regalia. He pictured blue skies and a warm sun, the feeling of freedom as he drove with no destination in mind. Tonight was the very opposite. Rain poured from the clouded night sky, forcing them to drive with the top up. They were anything but free; they were trapped in this nightmare they couldn't escape from, unable to go back to any of the places they'd once called home.

Noctis had asked Prompto to drive when they'd left Lestallum, knowing his antidote hadn't yet reversed the effects of the alcohol, whereas Prompto didn't seem to be experiencing any lingering symptoms. Noctis wondered if Prompto had really drunk as much as he said he had; in hindsight, he doubted it. He now remembered downing at least two shots that he had originally intended for his friend, and Prompto hadn't made any complaints about it. Knowing Prompto, he had probably been fighting to keep some part of his guard up while he was the prince's temporary Shield.

"Noct, we're here," Prompto said, tapping Noctis' shoulder lightly, waking him from his sleep. He blinked dozily, and glanced over at Prompto.

"Hmm?"

"We're here. At least, I think this is it. Does it look right to you?" Prompto asked, analyzing the path that led up from the road and disappeared into the blackness of the night. Noctis rubbed his eyes and followed Prompto's gaze to the path. In the dark, it was hard to make out the sign at the side of the road, but it at least _looked_ like it said _Cape Caem_.

"Yeah. Think so," he nodded. He'd never been here himself. His father had told him about it when he was younger. He'd said it was a Lucis family safe house, and that if he was ever in danger, he could take refuge here. He and Prompto were basically fugitives now anyway, weren't they? A hideout was exactly what they needed.

Noctis sighed heavily and raised his arms in a stretch, but it wasn't very rewarding in this small space; driving really was so much better with the top down.

"Alrightie, then. Let's head in. I'm beat," Prompto yawned, popping the trunk and getting out of the car. The exhausted boys gathered their belongings from the trunk and started up the path in the rain, slipping and skidding on the dirt.

"Argh," Noctis groaned, his knee buckling beneath him. Prompto's arms were on him in a second, helping him up out of the mud.

"You okay, buddy?"

"Just a... sudden headache. I'm fine," Noctis nodded.

"Take it easy, alright?"

It felt like a very long walk, and they were more than a little drenched by the time they made it to the old wooden house, which as far as Prompto could tell in the dimness, was terribly shabby, and had probably been abandoned for some time.

"Just hope the roof doesn't leak," Prompto chuckled as they entered. Noctis merely grunted a response.

They navigated through the dining room and headed upstairs to the bedroom, dropping their bags on the floor. They changed quickly into some dry clothes for sleeping, and collapsed into the bed closest to the door, never even bothering to turn on the lights.

After only a few seconds of lying in the quiet of the dark room, Prompto felt Noctis searching for him, and he willingly rolled in against him. Noctis let out a sigh of relief as he pulled Prompto into his arms, and pressed a few kisses to his blond hair, which was still damp from the rain.

"Noct? What did Ignis say to you when Gladio and I were on the balcony?" the younger dared to inquire.

"We talked about how you summoned your gun earlier, and how we must have been in-tune with each other for you to be able to draw from my power. You're a natural Crownsguard, as Ignis put it. Most people need to be trained in order to use that magic," Noct said, rubbing Prompto's back affectionately. "Why? What did he say to _you_?"

"He asked about us," Prompto said, stiffly, and he felt the rise in Noctis' tension as well.

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth. I said things kind of just evolved with us over the past few weeks," Prompto explained, raising a hand to Noctis' chest. He felt a pulse racing beneath his fingertips, and he brushed a thumb over Noct's heart, hoping to calm it down.

"And how did he react?" came Noctis' next question.

"Fine, really," Prompto said, voice soft. "Actually, he kind of already knew."

"He did?" Noctis asked, perking up. He moved his head back a bit, and Prompto lifted his head off of Noct's shoulder so their gazes could meet. Prompto continued to move his thumb across Noct's shirt in a soothing, back and forth motion.

"Yeah. And so did your father. Well, he suspected, anyway."

"What?! How do you... Why did Ignis..."

"Tell _me_?" Prompto finished, when it seemed Noctis didn't know how. He let out the smallest, most solemn chuckle Noctis had ever heard him make. "I don't know."

Noctis' mouth stiffened, and the corners forced their way downward. He felt Prompto watching him, but he fixed his eyes on the ceiling. He didn't know what to think anymore, what to do or say.

"I _tried_ to tell my father how I felt about you. I _wanted_ to. I just didn't know how," Noctis said, and Prompto's heart warmed. If what Noctis said was true, then he must have had feelings for him for quite some time. Knowing that put a lot of Prompto's old concerns to rest.

"It's not always an easy thing to talk about," Prompto agreed, still staring at Noctis' pained expression.

"But if what Ignis said is true, then my father knew, and yet, he still set me up to marry Luna."

"For the sake of peace, Noct. Ignis said he didn't have a choice in the matter."

"I know, but he must not have supported us, right? If he was okay with us being together, wouldn't he have told me?" Noctis asked, sounding perturbed.

Prompto thought about it for a moment, realizing that if Noctis seemed to be struggling with unveiling his feelings, it would have been hard for the kindhearted King to bring it up as well. King Regis might not have wanted to make his son feel uncomfortable by asking him outright about Prompto. Of course, this was just conjecture; whatever had been going through the King's head would forever remain a mystery.

"I don't know, Noct. I wish I had an answer for you, but I don't," Prompto whispered, weakly. Noctis didn't even bother to reply.

Thunder sounded in the background, and Prompto moved in a little closer to Noct, setting his head back down on his shoulder. He listened closely to Noctis' breathing. It was steady at first, then would speed up into choppy little wheezes before evening out again.

"Tell me what's wrong, buddy," Prompto hummed, softly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the wedding. I kept you in the dark, and you didn't even hesitate to forgive me," Noctis said, words nearly swallowed by sobs.

"It's okay," Prompto promised, voice gentler than Noct felt he deserved.

"I was worried that if I told you, nothing would have happened between us. I thought you'd have stepped up and been the logical one, telling me we couldn't go down this road."

"Me? Logical? I think you're giving me way too much credit, dude. Especially since... well, I--"

"Spit it out," Noctis encouraged. Prompto hesitated, knowing that if he did say what was on his mind, he could very well be teased about it, but maybe that was what Noct needed to break out of this depression's hold. If so, it was worth it.

"I've been head over heels for you for a long time," Prompto admitted, voice low and soft. Noctis felt Prompto's hand tense and curl into the fabric of his shirt; he was so nervous to speak his mind, even now. "If you'd had told me you had feelings for me, and then told me about the wedding, I don't know if I would have been strong enough to just walk away."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Prompto felt Noctis adjust him in his arms, letting him know that what he'd said was okay. It made him feel safe and _wanted--_ a feeling he didn't get very often, at least not from anyone outside of this room.

"So, do you... think that walking away would have been the right thing to do?" There was a darkness in Noctis' voice when he asked that question, a sadness that penetrated Prompto's very soul. His hand slipped from Noctis' chest down to his waist, holding him in an embrace that he hoped would make Noct feel wanted, too.

"I don't know that, either, Noct, but I do know that even if we can't stay together once we hit Altissia, I wouldn't trade the time we had for anything," Prompto voiced, and he had Noct trembling at his words.

"I know," Noctis breathed, just barely keeping himself together. "Neither would I."

His mind raced through their roadtrip together, seeing glimpses of snapshots that Prompto had taken along the way--memories of fishing together, memories of the Chocobo Post, memories of Lestallum. Sure, the voyage had been full of ups and downs, a mix of fun and danger, but the whole thing just proved how strong they were when they were together, how they could handle even the most difficult situations when they relied on each other.

Prompto was Noctis' family. Simple as that. He may not have been royalty, or even an official Crownsguard member like Ignis or Gladio, but he was Noctis' strength, just like those guys were, and just like his father had been. If Noctis were to lose that strength, how would he ever go on with his life? How could he ever become a leader, a king, without his greatest support at his side?

"Prompto," Noctis whimpered, the tears winning out in his battle against them. Prompto lifted his head so Noct could nestle his head under his chin. Prompto's hand moved along Noctis' back now, soothing him, gently.

"I know, Noct. I know, buddy," he comforted, sniffing softly, hoping at least one of them could maintain a strong front. Prompto felt one of Noctis' hands retreat from his back and slip under the front of his shirt, caressing tenderly. Prompto shivered at the touch, but the breathy sound that accompanied it was muffled by Noctis' lips crashing against his own.

Prompto kissed him in return, his body slowly rolling under Noctis' as Noct coaxed him there. His hand rested on the back of Noctis' neck, giving a gentle squeeze to spur him on. Noctis released a tiny noise at the gesture, and continued to kiss the man beneath him with force and fervor.

"If we only have tonight," Noctis breathed, separating his lips from Prompto's just long enough to get the words out. "Then I want to do this."  
"Wait, whoa, Noct?" Prompto stuttered, pressing his hands to Noctis' chest and pushing him away enough to meet his gaze. "This? As in..."

"This, as in _sex_. Ever heard of it?" Noctis taunted, and Prompto made a face, but it was full of more concern than anything, which certainly didn't put Noctis at ease. Noctis sat back, legs folded underneath him, and Prompto sat up against the headboard, shoving a hand through his wet hair.

He could feel himself becoming anxious at the mere thought of going through with such an act, especially with someone he treasured as much as he did Noctis, but was it right? Was it right to do it now, when Noctis was grieving over his father and his world was falling apart? Now when his bride-to-be was waiting for him just across the ocean?

"Noct, you're in pain, I get it. And it makes sense that you'd want to do this now. You think it'll make everything better, but just remember that it won't. It's not a magic fix for everything that's wrong," Prompto said, his blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight filtering in from the windows. Those eyes were so tender, and held so much concern for the man at whom they stared. Noctis appreciated that he was trying to protect him while he was vulnerable, but he didn't need him to.

"I know. I just want to be with you. Please?" Noctis begged, voice raspy, but weak. He continued to sit there looking dejected, eyes on the sheets below him. Prompto allowed himself a few seconds to breathe and think it over before he sat forward, and reached for Noctis' hands. Eyes meeting in the dim light, Prompto leaned in to capture his lips.

"Yeah," he whispered. "I want to be with you, too."

Noctis slipped his hands out of Prompto's tender grasp, and reached for the hem of his own long-sleeved black shirt, pulling it up over his head slowly, and revealing a strong, pale torso underneath. He tossed it aside, allowing Prompto a few seconds to stare before he leaned in to kiss him again. His hands cupped Prompto's jaws at first, then slithered down his chest, earning a sound or two, before he gripped Prompto's shirt as well. Lips parted just long enough for the garment to be removed, then they returned to their feverish movements.

Prompto panted as he was pushed onto his back, and Noctis followed him down, finding the sensitive parts of his neck with little effort, and suckling gently. His freckled, gloved hands clutched Noctis' back as Noctis lowered his hips to teasingly brush against his own.

"Noct? I should probably tell you that I've... never done this before," Prompto sheepishly admitted. If he wasn't already red in the face, he was now.

"That's fine. Neither have I," Noctis replied, nonchalantly. He sounded so much like his usual self in that moment, Prompto almost forgot the events that had nearly reduced him to tears just moments ago.

"What? You haven't?!" Prompto's voice sounded panicked, but the fear in his eyes confirmed it. His mind was racing through reasons why this was a terrible idea, but none of those were because of mere inexperience; it was the possibility that Noct could do better.

"What's the big deal?" Noctis asked, releasing a sigh as he sat back on his knees again. Prompto didn't move from his position this time. He continued to lay on the mattress, still and silent, biting his lip while he waited for words to come to him--ones that wouldn't sound utterly stupid. He decided humour would be his best bet here.

"I dunno. Taking a prince's virginity sorta sounds like something that could land a guy a death sentence," Prompto shrugged. Noctis shook his head, looking both fond and amused. He leaned back in and planted a kiss on Prompto's cheek.

"I promise you, it won't. I'm the only one who could issue that kind of order now, anyway, and trust me, I'm not gonna." Noctis was smiling, actually _smiling_ , and Prompto couldn't understand how he could be. How was he this calm after an allusion like that to his father's death? How had he changed so much from the man who had been crying in his arms only minutes ago? He had to wonder, did he, Prompto Argentum, really make the prince of Lucis that happy?

"Noctis?" Prompto asked, capturing the prince's full attention by avoiding his nickname.

"What? What's wrong?" Noctis asked, worried eyes hovering just inches above Prompto, and a hand stroked his waist in an act of comfort. "You don't want to do this, do you?"

"No, I do!" Prompto assured him. "I just... want to make sure that it's _me_ you want to do this with."

Noctis looked appalled that he would doubt him. Had the roadtrip shown him nothing? Had moving in together and facing the world with only each other to rely on not been enough to prove his devotion? Noctis simply stared at him flabbergasted, mouth open and his eyes full of hurt.

"Noct, I think it's time we faced facts. You have a bride to think about, and an heir to produce, and a kingdom that needs saving. And in the end, I'm not going to be a part of that. You shouldn't waste your first time on someone like me, someone who's not going to matter in the end," Prompto said, and he wasn't sure who the words had hurt more--him or Noctis.

"Prompto, you will _always_ matter," Noctis assured him, firmly, and Prompto's eyes opened wider in surprise. "And I'm not _wasting_ anything on you. You are the only person I've ever even _considered_ sharing this with. So, stop trying to convince me that I'm doing something wrong, because if you want this, too, then it's not wrong," Noctis finished. There was a look of desperation in his eyes, like he needed Prompto to know that every word was sincere, and in that moment, Prompto knew. He could tell from his firm tone, the concern and _love_ in his eyes--there was truly no one else he wanted more. For the first time, Prompto could see himself through Noctis' eyes, not as a commoner with nothing to offer, but as someone who loved him, idolized him, and stuck by his side when he needed him the most.

They were best friends, first and foremost. Always would be. The world might not have been meant for them, but that didn't change the fact that right now, in this moment, they were meant for each other. Prompto was all Noctis felt he had left; Noctis was the only true family Prompto had ever known. They owed it to themselves to indulge in each other tonight.

Prompto nodded, fighting back a tearful smile as he reached for Noctis' neck again, guiding his lips back to his own.

"I love you, Noct," he whispered, feeling a sense of relief just by getting those words out into the open. He didn't really think about whether or not those words would be returned to him. It wouldn't have even worried him if they hadn't since Noctis often had trouble vocalizing his emotions. But to his delight and utmost surprise, Noctis opened his mouth, and warmed his heart with those same three words.

"I love you, too."

Prompto smiled at the sound of that confession, at the feel of Noct's hot breath on his lips and chin as he spoke. He felt he should do something to make Noct feel as special as he did in that moment, but he had no more ideas when it came to what. Fortunately, Noctis gave him silent clues to what he wanted as he began to manoeuvre them both. Rolling over gently, Noct eased himself underneath Prompto, gripping the back of his neck with one hand while the other found the button of his partner's jeans.

"You can take the lead on this one," he breathed, in between hasty kisses. "Everything we need is... in my bag." Prompto tried to think, but it wasn't easy when the blood was flowing toward Noct's lower hand. Later, he would surely wonder how long ago Noctis decided to stock up on _supplies_.

"Noct? You sure?" he asked, uncertainly. He tilted his head to the side to speak, but Noctis simply continued to kiss the side of his face while his lips were out of reach. Prompto was motionless, his hands bracing himself on either side of the form below him.

"I'm sure," Noct nodded, pulling Prompto in a little closer to kiss his neck. Prompto remained still, his insecure brain and inexperienced body not quite sure how to proceed. Noctis grunted at the lack of participation on Prompto's end, and once he'd gotten his pants open, he moved his hand to his own zipper. He undid it in record time before his hand flew to Prompto's back, easing him downward.

Prompto's eyes widened at the sound Noctis made as their clothed crotches brushed together, and he felt a new wave of heat rush southward as he watched the prince's desperate expression--his closed eyes, and open mouth; the way his head tilted back ever so slightly in pleasure.

"Easy, Noct," Prompto murmured, finally finding the confidence to make this moment as perfect as it could be, to take it to its highest potential. Bravely, he eased a hand under Noct's back, his elbow coming snug against the prince's bare side. Noctis opened his eyes and met Prompto's--Prompto's that were so calm and gentle, glimmering a whitish-blue in the moonlight. With a soft smile, Prompto leaned forward to place a kiss on the tip of Noct's nose, which Noct patiently accepted with closed eyes and a tiny smile of his own. As Prompto pulled away, eyes met again before lips did.

Prompto sighed peacefully at the way he'd managed to slow Noct down for the time being. Even despite having no real insights to moments like these, he knew they would both feel better if nothing felt forced or rushed.

The sound of gentle kisses mixed with the sound of the downpour outside, each smack of lips accompanied by raindrops on the dingy roof. Carefully, Prompto lowered himself of his own volition this time, hips rolling against Noct's which easily pulled noises out of both of them. Noctis' hand released its grip on Prompto's neck and curled around further until it reached his shoulder. He pulled him in a little closer; in this moment, the closer the better.

Prompto had to admit he felt so loved, with Noct holding him near, with no words to interrupt the bliss. As he continued to move against him, he felt knees brush against his sides, and ankles locked around his back. Prompto felt Noct's hand on his back again, angling him exactly how he wanted him before tugging him forward. Noct released another pleasureful noise as they collided, and his legs tightened around Prompto's waist, readjusting his position. The way he was lining them up, Prompto could have sworn Noct forgot they still had clothes on.

"Noct... Noct, easy, okay? We'll be more comfortable if we undress," Prompto murmured, reaching for the hand that was on his back. Gently, he slid it up toward his shoulders, and Noct realized--much to his embarrassment--how strongly he was coming on. He laced both arms around Prompto's shoulders now, and clung to him, burying his face in the crook of his neck out of sheer humiliation. Thankfully, Prompto had never been one to judge.

"We don't need to rush, okay? No one's going to find us tonight. That's what this is about, right?" he asked, gently, feeling Noct nod against his neck. Prompto brushed a hand over the back of Noct's head, fingers threading through his rain-damp locks.

"We're running out of time," Noctis whispered.

"I know, but like you said, that's why we're doing this now. Really, Noct, we're fine for now. No one is after us."

"Yeah." Noctis didn't sound totally consoled by Prompto's words, but he still gratefully accepted the kisses that were pressed against his hair. Slowly--and still rather abashedly--he unlaced his legs from Prompto's waist, but maintained his embrace even as he lay back on the bed. They were silent, Prompto stroking Noct's arms comfortingly and Noct staring up at the ceiling. It seemed like forever that they lay there, just listening to the rain.

"Do you still want to?" Prompto cautiously queried, worried that he might have ruined the moment. Noctis was surprised at the question, and there was a sort of darkness in his eyes when he looked at Prompto now. What was it? Doubt? Fear? Hurt?

Prompto felt Noct fidgeting beneath him, and he moved back to allow him to sit up. Prompto remained there with his knees tucked under himself, expecting Noct was simply going to readjust himself and try again. Instead, he just leaned against the headboard in defeat, pulling his legs up to his chest and resting his chin on his knees.

"I've embarrassed you," Prompto solemnly stated, worried eyes scanning his best friend, who looked like he wanted to curl up into a ball and never unravel. "I'm sorry."

"Nah, _I'm_ sorry. I'm sure the neediness wasn't very attractive," Noct mumbled against the fabric of his pants.

"It's fine, Noct. Really."

"You can stop, Prompto," Noct said sharply, lifting his head and making Prompto back off.  He felt so utterly small in that moment, like he was a child being scolded. "Maybe this wasn't meant to happen tonight."

"W-well, why not?" Prompto dared to ask.

"Because this isn't how it should go. Especially for our first time," Noct mumbled again, lowering his head. He closed his eyes. The moment was over.

Silence filled the gap until he heard shuffling across the bed. Next, he felt a dip in the mattress next to him as Prompto courageously scooted in by his side. Prompto earned a curious glance in the process, but he merely responded with a gentle smile.

"Yeah? And how would you want our first time to go? Hypothetically, I mean?"

Noct glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and gave a sigh. There Prompto was, smiling so gently, as if Noct hadn't done anything to upset the moment. It was a look that Noct didn't feel he deserved, but he couldn't ignore how safe it made him feel. He was safe with Prompto. He could be honest. He could start over.

"Well, I guess I would start off... just holding you. Holding you in my arms," Noct shrugged.

"Nice. You do like to cuddle," Prompto chuckled.

"Not just a normal cuddle. More like..." Noct reached an arm around Prompto's shoulder, pulling him in to demonstrate. Prompto's head slid just below Noct's chin. He could feel his pulse beneath his ear, and he relished the way Noct's fingers slipped into his hair, and the way his other hand fell into place around his waist. They were pressed so close together, like notches fitting into place. Their relationship, and even their friendship, had always felt the same way--easy, natural. They belonged.

"Something like this." Noct realized his explanation had been understood; in fact, he may have overdone it. Swallowing in embarrassment, he went to pull away, only to find Prompto's arms had slipped around his waist and back, reciprocating the embrace.

"Sounds like a good first step," Prompto murmured against his chest.

"Hold up. Are you trying to trick me into getting back in the mood?" Noct frowned, giving Prompto a gentle bop on the head since his hand was already there anyway.

"I'm not tryin' to do anything. Come on! Back to the list! What would you do next?" Prompto begged to know. His cheerful tone had returned, and it was a welcome sound to Noct's ears, even despite the foreboding crashes of thunder in the background.

"Geez, I dunno," Noct huffed, cheeks reddening. We'd probably... make out a little?"

"That's a given," Prompto agreed with a shrug of his own.

"And I guess I might..." Prompto felt Noct manoeuvring them and he met his companion's gentle gaze as he was rolled underneath him. Prompto stared up at those blue eyes in wonder and admiration, an innocent curiosity reflecting back at Noct.

"Want to kiss you all over?"

"Why do you keep saying things as if they're questions?" Prompto smirked.

"Because I don't know what I'm doing!" Noct admitted.

"Point taken. Go on." A gentle laugh accompanied Prompto's words, making Noct a little less defensive.

He leaned in to tenderly meet Prompto's lips, their movements more delicate and patient than they had been all night. Prompto cupped his hands around Noct's face, while Noct's hands found his waist and rubbed softly. Once they'd exchanged a satisfying amount of kisses, Noct's lips travelled downward--over Prompto's jaw, down his neck, and eventually straight down the middle of his lean torso, lips following the lines of his muscles.

Prompto made a noise as Noct reached his waistband, and he looked at him with anxious curiosity. Noct lifted his head, watching the sight of Prompto sprawled out before him, breathing slightly harder than usual. Whether it had been Prompto's intention or not, he'd succeeded in turning him on again.

"Then, if you wanted to, I would finish undressing you," Noct said. There was no question in his voice this time--only in his eyes. He waited for a response.

"I want you to," Prompto nodded, understanding that he was no longer making a list, but rather taking action.

Noct leaned forward again to capture his lips while his hands found Prompto's pants. He slid them off along with his boxers--with Prompto's help--and then felt Prompto's hands at his own waist, freeing him from his clothing as well. As they finished, Prompto felt Noct catch his wrist. Panic flickered in his eyes, but he hoped it was dim enough that Noct wouldn't see it. He wanted to ask what was up, but he couldn't find his voice.

"Prom?" Noct asked, voice barely above a whisper. Prompto's eyes widened slightly at the nickname that was even shorter than his usual one. The way Noct had said it so softly... It made it feel so intimate, like he was the only one in the world. _I'm safe with Noct. I'm safe with him_ , Prompto had to keep telling himself, even as Noct brought his gloved hand up to his lips.

"Can I get rid of these, too?"

Prompto managed a nod, and Noct proceeded to kiss the back of his hand before pulling each finger free from his leather glove. Prompto's heart seemed to stop as Noct's fingers travelled to his studded armband, but he refused to let himself pull away, even though his instincts were screaming at him to run and hide. That's what he had been taught. All his life, he'd been told to hide that horrible mark, those lines and numbers that made him an enemy to Lucis-to his best friend's kingdom.

He watched in terror as Noct freed his wrist, his heart pounding so hard it was all he could hear for a second. He watched Noct's blue eyes as they widened, as they focused on the codeprint inked into his skin. His gaze travelled back and forth across the lines so many times that Prompto was beginning to think there was a novel written there.

Noct knew what it was. As a prince, he had been educated about many of his enemies. His tutors had taught him about imperials, about Niflheim, about magitek monsters. There was an uncomfortable flutter in his heart, but it didn't last. Prompto simply continued to stare at him with terrified eyes, and he swallowed past the lump in his throat.

"I... I know. And I'm sorry. W-we don't have to do this anymore," he stuttered out. He moved like he was going to try and leave the bed, but Noct merely brought his hand to his lips, and pressed a kiss to that cursed ink, leaving Prompto stunned.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Noct murmured, bringing forth a tender smile, one full of love--true, unconditional love. So, Noct was willing to ignore what that codeprint meant? He was going to remain with Prompto despite it? Maybe it was crazy, but most people were when it came to love.

Prompto probably had a story. He could probably explain why he had such a mark, and it might not even be a story Noct would like, but tonight, Noct didn't care to hear it. It could wait for another time. Right now, there was no part of him that didn't trust Prompto; there probably never would be.

Prompto let out a weak, disbelieving chuckle, but one that was full of relief as well. Noct smiled again and laced their fingers together, bringing them to his lips for a quick kiss before leaning in to peck Prompto again. As Prompto's arms linked around his neck, Noct slung a hand over the side of the bed to dig in his bag for supplies.

"Come on. Let's do this right."


	10. End of an Era

Morning rose over the rocky Cape Caem, blessing the land with bright rays of sunshine--a welcome change from the downpour the night before. Noctis awoke first, only because of the sun coming in through the rounded window. He blinked heavily, feeling like he'd slept for a year. His body felt tender all over, but of course, yesterday hadn't been easy on him. Getting attacked and knocked to the ground, throwing back a few too many shots, and then... _Oh yeah,_ Noct smiled to himself, glancing to his right.

Prompto lay with his back to him, his shoulder rising and falling as he breathed sleep-heavy breaths. Noctis rolled onto his side and moved his naked body in against Prompto's, resuming the position they'd been in when they'd fallen asleep the night before. Noctis' arm hung around Prompto's waist, and he nestled his nose into the back of the boy's blond hair. Inhaling deeply, he breathed in the mixed scent of rain, sweat, and shampoo.

Last night had been incredible. A little awkward at first, trying to figure out who would go where, and how they would do things, but once they'd gotten started, everything had felt amazing. Prompto had been adorably shy at the beginning, letting out those little chuckles of his and making jokes to lighten the mood, and Noctis was touched by how considerate he was when things did progress--making sure _Noct_ was comfortable, making sure _Noct_ felt good. Noctis hoped he'd done well in reciprocating those actions.

"Hey. Wake up, sleeping beauty," he said gently, raising his head to press a few kisses to Prompto's ear. Prompto groaned slightly as he stirred, and as his mind came back from dreamland, he smiled at the feel of Noctis' kisses.

"And what are _you_ doing awake?" Prompto smirked, finding Noct's hand which was still resting on his waist, and warming his fingers with his own.

"The sun woke me," Noctis said, in a sing-song voice, his kisses travelling down onto Prompto's bare shoulder.

"The sun woke you. You sure you aren't just looking for another roll in the hay?" Prompto tested, laughing as Noctis' hair tickled his neck.

"Well, I'm definitely not opposed to it," Noctis smirked in return. Prompto nudged Noctis backwards so he could roll onto his back. He stared up at his dark-haired prince in adoration before reaching for his face and pulling their lips together. Both smiled as they broke apart.

"You _were_ pretty amazing last night."

" _We_ were," Noctis corrected, with a sultry smile.

"Y-yeah?" Prompto grinned, beaming at the praise. "You really think I did okay?"

"Did you _hear_ me last night?" Noctis asked, his eyes wide and full of amusement. It made Prompto give a high-pitched laugh.

"I did, actually," he grinned.

"Then you know the answer to your question," Noctis simpered, nuzzling Prompto's cheek affectionately. He lay back down beside his partner, and they held each other close, staring up at the ceiling above them.

The bedroom, as they discovered in the daylight, was much bigger than they'd realized. Three other beds lined the same wall as theirs, and a bright yellow couch and matching stools rested across from them. A long brown coffee table sat in the middle of the furniture, and a dartboard hung above the couch.

To the right rested a wooden reclining chair, a desk, and a few pictures hanging on the wall above. To the left of Noctis and Prompto's bed was a large dresser that was undoubtedly big enough to hold all the clothing they'd brought along. It was a beautiful and spacious safe-house, indeed, and was much nicer on the inside than the outside had led them to believe.

It was a little big for the two of them, and they hadn't really explored the downstairs yet, but if Noctis wanted to hide out here for a the next few days, Prompto would be fine with making this their new home away from home. Although, after last night, Prompto just wanted to find a home with Noctis and never leave it.

"Mm, wish we could stay here all morning, but... I made a promise to you, didn't I?" Noctis yawned. Prompto frowned, and twisted his lips to the side, looking pensive. Then he remembered: Noct had agreed that he would call Ignis. He hadn't expected Noct would act so soon, and now that the moment was here, Prompto really didn't want him to. To his relief, that wasn't what Noct had on his mind.

"Breakfast in bed," Noctis reminded him.

"Oh, right," Prompto laughed, recalling that silly decision that Noctis had made at whatever ridiculously early hour of the morning they had finally gone to sleep. Noctis gave him another quick peck before rolling out of bed, and reaching for his clothes.

"I hope you like instant pancakes. It's about the only thing I can make, and the only food we had left in our cupboards," Noctis said, pulling on his sweatpants and black t-shirt.

"Yeah, that's 'cause you eat everything in sight, dude," Prompto grinned, staring at Noctis admiringly from his position on his back. Noctis shook his head, hands on his hips.

"Not your vegetables. They're perfectly safe... back in Lestallum," he smirked, and let out a genuine burst of laughter when Prompto threw his pillow at him. Noctis blocked it with his hands.

"Nooooct! Greens are expensive!" Prompto whined.

"And disgusting. I did you a favour," Noctis chuckled. "So, are pancakes okay?" he asked, leaning over the bed.

"Pre-mixed batter and the simple instructions of just adding water? Hmm... Yep, I think you can handle that without screwing it up," Prompto smiled, after pretending to think hard about it.

"I meant, would you like to eat them?" Noctis asked, eyes half-lidded. Prompto gave up the joke, and sat up to give him a kiss.

"I'd love them."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Noctis chuckled, his back turned and his eyes on the stove. He'd heard someone sneaking around behind him, but he wouldn't dare look away from his pancakes at the moment. They were almost cooked to a perfect golden brown, and he wasn't about to ruin them.

"You know the point of breakfast in bed is that you get to stay in bed, right?" he asked.

"Noct?" It wasn't Prompto who answered. Noctis spun around to see Ignis standing behind him, just to the right of the small kitchenette.

"What?" he demanded, slamming a hand down, only to have it land on the edge of the hot frying pan. "Dammit," he cursed, holding his palm ruefully, and rushing toward the sink. He pulled up on the tap to turn the water on, and let his hand run under the cold stream. He could already see the painful, red line across his hand.

"What are you doing here, Ignis?" he asked, trying his best not to holler, but wasn't much quieter.

"I believe I told you not to run," Ignis said, simply. He looked disappointed, but there was also a look of sympathy in his eyes; too bad Noct couldn't see his expression with his gaze on his burned hand.

"How'd you find us so quick?" Noctis barked.

"You thought we wouldn't have our doubts about you when you're a known flight risk? We made some calls to the Outposts nearby," came Gladio's voice from the doorway, and Noctis glanced back at him just to give him a roll of his eyes. "Old Lestallum, Coernix Station in Cauthess... Told them to watch for the Regalia in case you made any stops. Which you did," Gladio added, strolling in to take his place beside Ignis.

"I told him not to stop for anything," Noctis muttered under his breath. Now that he thought about it, he could vaguely remember Prompto stopping to fill up the tank, but Noct had been drifting in and out of sleep for pretty much the whole drive.

"Noct, the King's orders were to--"

"Get me to Altissia, right? Tell me somethin' I don't know," Noctis cut Ignis off. He slammed down the water tap and reached into one of the kitchen drawers to find himself a dish towel. Tenderly, he wrapped his hand in it and turned to face his Crownsguard. Gladio and Ignis were staring at him firmly, but not unkindly.

"Look, we're not your enemies here," Gladio assured him.

"Sure feels like it," Noctis grumbled. He scrunched his nose when he smelled something burning. "Grrr, are you kidding me?" He hurried back to the stove, and one-handedly yanked the frying pan containing two very burnt pancakes off the burner. The towel that was wrapped around his injured hand fell to the floor in the process.

Calmly, Ignis proceeded forward, and turned off the burner before kneeling down to pick up the towel. Noctis refused to thank him, despite his kind actions. Ignis gently took the young prince's hand and analyzed the injury.

"A bit longer under the cold water should help. Wait until the redness has almost disappeared completely," the advisor told him. His voice was soft and teacher-like, as it had been all those years growing up in the palace. Ignis had always been on his side, and it would have been out of character for him to change that now; at least, Noct wanted to believe that were so.

"Prompto upstairs?" Gladio interrupted, and Noctis managed a small nod. "I'mma go get 'im."

He started up the creaky, wooden steps, and Noctis just prayed that Prompto had put some clothes on by now.

Noctis let his advisor lead him over to the kitchen sink again, and Ignis gently guided his hand back under the running tap. Noctis lowered his head, staring intently at the water as it splashed over the stinging injury. Sure, it hurt, but it was nothing compared to the pain in his heart. What would become of him and Prompto now? If only there was as simple a cure for that, and the emotional ache that accompanied it.

"Noct, may I ask you something?" Ignis politely inquired. Noctis scoffed.

"If it's whether or not I'll go through with this wedding..."

"No, I simply wish to start with why you fled Insomnia. Was it because your father was ill? Or because you hoped you could change your fate by departing with Prompto?"

Noctis was silent for a long moment, and he found himself needing to dig deeper than expected to find the answer to that question. It had been so long--or at least, it felt like it--since he had left Insomnia, he didn't know which factor had mostly driven him to do it. 

"Both of those, but... even more than that," he said, and Ignis glanced at him with patient eyes. Noct met them for a moment, breathed in, and continued to speak.

"For years, I saw what maintaining the wall and protecting the crystal did to my father. It weakened him, made him older, and part of me really feared what would happen to me once I took on his role as king. I didn't want his future for myself, and the wedding would only bring me to that future sooner," Noctis explained.

"Understandable," Ignis acknowledged. "No one wishes for burdens such as that, especially at such a young age. And Prompto?"

"Right. Prompto," Noctis nodded, blankly. It took him a minute before he found himself a starting point. "I'd felt something for him... since high school. I guess, when I found out I would never get to pursue those feelings, I panicked."

"Yes?" Ignis encouraged. He kept his vision focused on the prince's hand, not wanting to make the poor lad feel pressured to speak. He brought the hand out from under the water to give it a quick check before guiding it back under. "Just a moment longer," he promised. To his relief, Noctis continued to speak without being prodded.

"I don't think I ever believed I could change my fate by running away with him. I just knew I could delay it. That tiny window of time--between my father telling me about the marriage, and me going through with the marriage--was my only opportunity to live _my_ life. Not the Prince of Lucis' life, but Noctis'. The guy who exists outside of the palace," Noct finished, letting out a shaky breath.

It had been a long time since he'd confided that much in Ignis, especially since Prompto had arrived on the scene, but it felt good to let it out. On some level, he knew it was his father he wished he could have confessed these words to, but Ignis and Gladio were the next best thing. They were his brothers, and somewhere along the way, he'd forgotten that, and had turned his anger towards them. He saw everything differently now. He realized they weren't here to yell at him--he couldn't even hear Gladio yelling at Prompto upstairs. That part of their reunion was over. Now, they were just trying to make the best of a bad situation; that was all any of them could do.

"I appreciate you telling me all this, Noct. I understand this past while hasn't been easy on you," Ignis said. He brought Noct's hand out of the water to analyze it again, and gave a nod when he didn't see any lingering red spots. Gently, he turned off the tap, and wrapped the green, checkered towel around Noct's hand again.

"I shouldn't have dragged Prompto into this," Noctis shook his head, looking emotional now. His gaze was downcast, his vision blurring.

"Nonsense. He wouldn't have accompanied you if he hadn't wanted to."

"That's the problem, isn't it?" Noctis looked so solemn. For the first time, the knowledge that Prompto would follow him anywhere was more saddening than comforting. He had been hurting him this whole time, and would continue to do so if Prompto followed him to Altissia.

"Well, I've seen you two together the past few years. You're both quite content when you're together," Ignis smiled, fondly, and Noct appreciated it, but it wasn't enough to soothe him at the moment.

"I only made things worse because now I know what's going to happen. A king can't put his happiness before his kingdom, which means Prompto and I can't--" Noctis cut off, voice cracking, and he slammed his good fist down on the counter beside him. Ignis finished tying the cloth around his other hand, and brushed a thumb over it, gently.  
"Noct, you should know that your father left you some advice," Ignis said, and Noct looked up in tearful surprise.

"Oh yeah?" he asked skeptically, swiping viciously at his tears with his good arm. "And what's that?"  
"King Regis had little faith in the Empire's reliability. He had his doubts that the wedding would ever come to pass, though I don't think he ever anticipated things to escalate to the degree they did at the treaty-signing," Ignis said, and Noctis flinched at the mention of it.

"He did, however, ask me to leave you with this if, by some chance, the wedding still had the potential to take place. He said that you may let your heart decide your path," Ignis explained, slowly and patiently, waiting for Noct to grasp it.

"What the hell does that mean?" he asked, gruffly.

"Well," Ignis said, letting go of Noct's hand and pushing his glasses a little further up his nose. "I took it to mean that you may choose _not_ to marry Lady Lunafreya. The King had a feeling that Prompto played an important role in your life, so if that is where your heart lies..."

"Hmm..." Noctis pondered, staring down at his bandaged hand, and closing it into a loose fist. "My father really said that?"

"I assure you he did."

"Not quite sure what to do with that," Noctis said, trying to suppress a sigh as his thoughts wandered.

"Food for thought," Ignis agreed.

* * *

"Can I come in?" Gladio's low voice rumbled.

"Oh, uh, Gladio? Sure, come on in!" Prompto called from the other side of the door, and Gladio swung it open to see Prompto sitting on the edge of the nearest bed. Prompto was dressed and ready for the day, camera already in hand. His eyes were pointed down, focused on the screen. He had one knee up on the mattress, and the other leg dangled over the side, swinging casually--or maybe even nervously.

"What's up?" Gladio asked, sauntering in and taking in the sight of the giant room. Prompto glanced up at him timidly, wanting to avoid getting on the big guy's bad side again today. The fact that he was here couldn't mean anything good--for Noct, at the very least.

"Nothin' much. Just trying to pick out a good shot for Noct. I took a bunch on our trip, but I wanna get one printed for him. A nice big one to hang on the wall," Prompto shyly explained, looking up to give Gladio what he hoped was a warm grin.

"Sounds nice," Gladio smiled back, surprising Prompto a little, but he took this as his chance to try and win the guy over.

"Here, which one do _you_ think?" Prompto asked, inviting him over by raising his camera, and Gladio strolled over behind him. He gazed down at the small screen, which showed a picture of Prompto and Noctis in a convenience store, heads pressed together as they smiled.

"I can't decide between that one or this one," Prompto said, clicking the button to go to the next photo. The boys were in a similar pose to the first picture, but this one looked to be taken from some sort of balcony at nightfall. Tall buildings and palm trees painted the background.

"This taken in Lestallum?" Gladio asked, tilting his head to get a better look.

"Yep. It was our first night in our apartment. Ahh, good times," Prompto sighed.

Gladio stared down at the young man, at the way his soft gaze lingered on the camera screen. He hoped he hadn't been too hard on Prompto the night before. Now that he knew the whole story, he felt sorry for him. As Noct had once told him, Prompto wasn't among the most fortunate of folk--was put up for adoption at a young age, rarely saw his parents, and now, he was probably going to lose Noct, too. That was enough to make Gladio's big heart ache for him.

"Go with this one," Gladio said, tapping the screen with a giant finger. "I think it means more to you."

"Huh? Uh, w-why do you think that?" Prompto asked, realizing he might have given too much away. He guessed the endearment in his voice made it obvious how much moving in with Noctis had meant to him.

"Don't worry, kid. Ignis filled me in about you and Noct. You don't need to hide," Gladio said, gently, and Prompto looked up at him with timid owl-like eyes.

"R-really?"

"Yeah," Gladio said, wandering over to one of the stools by the coffee table and sitting down to face Prompto. He rested his arms on his knees, and folded his hands together. "Must be tough for you."

"Right now, I'm just trying not to think about it," Prompto admitted, shutting off his camera, his tone soft and his face sullen. "But you should know, I would never try and stop Noct from doing what he needs to."

"I appreciate that," Gladio smiled. "But I know it can't be easy for you to let him go."

"I-it's not," Prompto agreed, letting out a soft chuckle, one that was filled with much pain. "But this trip did last longer than I thought it would, so I'm grateful."

"Hey," Gladio spoke up, voice sincere as he locked eyes with Prompto. "I'm sorry about last night. I didn't fully know what was going on, and I didn't mean to come down so hard on you."

"It's okay. I get why you did," Prompto nodded, giving Gladio a small smile. Gladio really did understand now what Noctis saw in Prompto--kindhearted Prompto. The way he took everything in stride, no matter how hard it might be, was admirable. He really would be a fine addition to the Crownsguard.

"Look, we've got something for you downstairs. I'll run grab it for you. Pretty confident you'll like it," Gladio smiled, getting up from his seat and strolling over to the door. Prompto watched him go, and was blanketed with a feeling of satisfaction. No matter what happened next, at least he wasn't on the Crownsguard's bad side. That, he could live with.

* * *

"Hey, Prompt-- Whoa, look at you!" Noctis marvelled, entering the bathroom with a prowling eye and seductive smirk. "Where'd you get the new digs?"

Prompto adjusted his black, denim vest, scrutinizing himself in the mirror. Noctis didn't think he could remember Prompto ever wearing jeans that tight, and he certainly wasn't about to complain. He slipped into the room and pressed the door quietly shut behind him.

"Oh, uh, these? Gladio gave 'em to me. A Crownsguard uniform from... King Regis," Prompto announced, and was a little thankful when that news didn't send Noct into a fit of emotion. Noctis looked surprised at first, then content, like his heart had warmed a little.

"Not sure I like the drab, old black," Prompto admitted, scrunching his nose a little and turning to the side to view the outfit from another angle. "Think I might pick up some patches or something for it. Dress it up a bit? What do you think?"

"Whatever you like," Noctis agreed, and when Prompto turned to face the mirror front-on again, Noctis came to stand behind him. Arms snaked around Prompto's middle, and the boy breathed in deeply as Noctis pressed his lips to his neck.

"Noct, aren't the other guys still here?" Prompto asked, chuckling nervously, as he watched Noct do his work in the mirror.

"Downstairs. Ignis took over the pancake-making since he made me burn the first ones," Noctis said, between kisses.

"You burn your hand, too?" Prompto quizzed, catching sight of his bandaged hand, not expecting the answer to be yes. When it was, Prompto tenderly draped a hand over it.

"Aww, ho-ney, that's the beauty of fruits and vegetables. No stove required," Prompto teased.

"Hey, you wanna turn me off, here? Keep talking about vegetables," Noct warned, looking up from Prompto's neck to gaze at the beautiful couple in the mirror.

"Nah, I'm good," Prompto smirked.

"Good," Noctis chuckled, softly, his good hand pressing down Prompto's collar to allow himself more access, and Prompto whimpered blissfully.

"Noct, breakfast is served!" Ignis called from the floor below, and Noctis let out an irritated groan as he pulled his lips away from perfect, pale skin. They stared at their reflection for another silent moment or two, absolutely hating the uncertainty that hung in the air. What would happen after today? Would they ever be together like this again? Only time would tell.

"In a minute!" Noctis shouted, unable to completely mask the frustration in his voice. He let go of Prompto's waist, and Prompto headed for the door with a sigh, but Noct caught his hand in his own. Prompto looked back at him, curiously, and with a gentle tug, Noctis turned his new knight back towards him.

"Prompto?" The dire, unsettled look in Noctis' eyes was worrisome to Prompto, and he took another step closer to his companion, reaching for his damaged hand as well.

"What's wrong, Noct?" Those blue eyes were so wide and gentle.

"I just want you to know that... I don't know what I'll choose when I get to Altissia. If I do go through with the wedding, it's not because I love Luna, okay? Because you're the only one I've ever..."

"I know," Prompto nodded. "It's because you have a duty to your people. I know you'll do whatever's right for you, Noct."

"I hope so," Noctis said, looking perplexed. "I hope I know what the right thing is when I get there." His brows were scrunched into a frown, his eyes downcast, and Prompto did his best to ease his worry. He reached a hand up to brush Noctis' long black bangs out of the way, and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"I know it'll become clear," Prompto promised.

* * *

"So, who's that guy again? The one who's running the ship?" Noctis asked. He and Ignis were sitting on one of the long, sofa-type seats on the giant motorboat. Gladio stood off to the side, leaning against the side of the boat, listening in on the conversation with interest.

"Cid Sophiar, master mechanic in Hammerhead and former ally to your father," Ignis replied, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Really?" Noct asked, with a glance toward the bridge, where the grey-haired man sat steering the vessel. He was curious to know more about him, but at the moment, he figured he'd better not risk getting sentimental. He was already on the brink of being a basket case as it was. The closer they got to their destination, the worse it became.

"Heard they made quite the team back in the day. Your old man and mine, Cid, and Weskham, who you'll meet once we get to Altissia," Gladio said, nodding across the ocean.

"Can't wait," Noct answered, but his tone was flat. He dared a glance behind him. Prompto was near the back of the ship with his camera out. He would gaze at the landmasses across the water, then raise the camera gracefully to his eye for a few pics. He looked like a natural out there, and Noctis was glad that Prompto had something in his life that brought him so much joy. He hoped it would help him through whatever was to follow.

"Noct?" Ignis spoke up, and Noctis snapped back to reality, facing his advisor to find a pair of gentle eyes on him.

"Sorry. What did you say?" he asked.

"You may go to his side," Ignis offered, with an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, enjoy the trip, Noct. We've still got a ways to go before we reach Altissia," Gladio joined in, stepping forward to give the prince a playful punch in the shoulder. Noctis rubbed the abused area, even though it had hardly hurt, and got to his feet.

"Thanks. Don't want him to sulk if I leave him alone too long," Noctis said, pushing forth a smile, but it was visibly forced. Gladio and Ignis exchanged a woeful glance, both wondering how this journey would change the prince they knew so well.

"Hey, you get any good shots?" Noctis asked, sneaking up behind Prompto. Prompto looked back at him with a look of contented surprise. He smiled as Noct came to peer over his shoulder at his camera.

"Mostly just ocean," Prompto shrugged. "But a few good ones."

"That's a nice one," Noctis pointed out, as Prompto clicked to one of the sun's bright reflection on the surface of the water.

"Yeah, I liked it, too. And this... Noct?" Prompto asked, turning his head slightly when Noctis made a pained noise.

"I'm fine. I--" This time, Noct was cut off by a sharp gasp, and he fell to his knees behind Prompto.

"Noct!" the boy shouted, pocketing his camera and dropping to his knees beside him.

Noctis was curled inward, hands clutching his head tightly as it was pierced with a stabbing pain. He was blind for a moment, unable to see the floor of the ship, his limbs rapidly numbing. Images that he didn't recognize filled his vision instead--visions of an enormous, serpent-like creature rising out of the ocean, visions of young Luna reaching out a hand to him and summoning him towards a city with streets of water. The images were gone as quickly as they had come, and he blinked, letting out a loud, agonized cry as his vision came back.

"Noct! Are you alright?"

"What the hell happened?!" Gladio and Ignis' voices were much too loud at the moment.

"I don't know. He just dropped!" Prompto panicked. Noctis blinked again, finding himself staring up into Prompto's terrified eyes, his head resting on his companion's lap.

"Noct?" Ignis asked again, appearing in the corners of Noctis' vision along with Gladio.

"Leviathan," Noctis simply replied, breathing heavily.

"Huh? What's that?" Prompto asked, raising a hand to Noct's hair. He combed through it tenderly with his slender fingers, eyes darting up to the prince's allies for an explanation.

"Leviathan of the Astrals?" Ignis questioned.

"What about him?" came Gladio's inquiry.

Noctis groaned, and tried to sit up, but Prompto had to aid him with an arm behind his back. Even once Noct was sitting, Prompto's hand lingered there, rubbing in what he hoped was a comforting motion. He confirmed it was when Noctis leaned into his touch.

"It seemed like Luna was calling me to him," the prince informed the group, though he didn't know how they would respond. Ignis and Gladio stood up straight, and stepped back to give Noctis some space to catch his breath.

"Does Altissia have... streets made of water?" Noctis asked, his head falling weakly against Prompto's shoulder. The stabbing in his head had stopped, but a dull ache still lingered, making him feel a little dizzy. Prompto's hand moved to his waist, holding him close and preventing him from slumping over sideways.

"It does. You think that perhaps Lady Lunafreya has something planned for you once we reach the city?" Ignis asked, placing a hand on his chin as he pondered.

"Leave it to the Oracle to give you a cryptic message like that. Guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens when we get there," Gladio said, folding his arms.

"Wait and see? What if it's something bad?" Prompto asked, panic creeping into his voice.

"Then we deal with it. We're Crownsguard, remember?" Gladio reminded him, with a small, encouraging grin. Prompto swallowed his fear and gave Gladio a nod. He silently convinced himself that they would keep Noctis out of danger if it came down to it.

"Right," he replied, but his voice still lacked confidence.

"I think I'm alright now. Help me up?" Noctis asked, eyes wandering up towards Prompto. Prompto gave him another nod, and helped him to his feet. He guided him over to the side of the ship so he could hold on and support himself.

"How long 'til we reach Altissia?" Prompto asked, feeling the knot that had already been in his stomach tighten even further. For the first time, he was eager to reach shore. He wanted to get Noct off this ship and let him get some proper rest. He wanted to know what was in store for them, good or bad; the worst part was not knowing at all.

"It will still be a while yet. Noct, maybe you should sit down for a while," Gladio suggested, but Noctis waved him off.

"I'm fine."

"Suit yourself," Gladio sighed, heading back to his position near the front of the ship.

"I will go inform Cid that you're alright. I'm sure he heard the commotion," Ignis spoke up, slyly dismissing himself and leaving the boys alone. Noctis stared out over the water, the salty air waking up his muddled brain and the breeze relieving the pain in his head. Prompto hesitantly moved in against his side, fearing that even the smallest contact could force him to his knees again. To his relief, Noctis just leaned further into him so that they could support their weight on each other, hands gripping the side of the ship.

"Noct? You okay? The headache from last night, when we were heading for the safe-house... You think it was related?" Prompto ventured. Noctis shrugged.

"Could be."

"I guess Gladio's right. We won't know much until we get to Altissia," Prompto sighed. His eyes drifted upward when he felt Noctis' hand fall upon his own. Blue eyes locked, and Noctis' begged to be answered.

"When we get there, you'll stick by my side, won't you?" Noct queried. His eyes were nervous, maybe even unsure, and Prompto supposed he understood why. Noctis had dragged him away from his home city, had fallen in love with him when he knew they might have a tragic ending, and was now hoping he would stand by him while he went to see the woman to whom he was betrothed. Yes, Prompto would have had good reason to turn away, to run and protect his heart before Noct could break it, but he wouldn't let his dearest friend down like that. He would be by his side all the way, and would see things through to the end, no matter how they might unfold.

Prompto lifted his fingers under Noctis' grasp, and Noctis thought he was trying to break free until he felt those fingers slip into the spaces between his own. Noctis squeezed their hands together, his movement gentle and full of silent affection. And for the first time in a long time, Noctis felt like he could breathe--freely and easily--as Prompto leaned his head against his shoulder.

"Always."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! The end of an era, indeed! This story was particularly difficult to know where to end, but this is where I imagine things line back up with the game's timeline: they would go to Altissia, and things would progress the same from there. And while I'd like to write about these boys forever, I figured it had to stop somewhere, and the part of their roadtrip where they were alone was over now anyway. Sad, but hopefully the ending was satisfactory :)
> 
> Once again, a big thank you to all readers for your great support throughout this story! I hope you enjoyed it 'til the end! If you're still craving some Promptis goodness, you can check out my other Promptis stories, and also my collection of oneshots "I Think You're Good Enough for Me", if you haven't already done so. I do plan to add more chapters as the ideas come to me! Happy reading in whatever fic you stumble across next :D


End file.
